


She's Out Of My League

by natgayvanlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Carmilla is Human, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natgayvanlis/pseuds/natgayvanlis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura are classmates in high school. Carmilla happens to be one of the popular mean girls of Silas alongside with Danny, Elsie and Betty, and as for Laura she is just your typical plain Jane—who wears thick eyeglasses and braces but regardless of this, Carmilla got a huge crush on her which she keeps to herself afraid to be made fun of her so called friends.<br/>What happens if 10 years later, Laura and Carmilla meet again when Carmilla applies and get hired in an advertising company where Laura works as head writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Only We Were Friends

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back with a new story.

Laura Hollis always hated high school.  Why?  Well, at the age of sixteen she had enough amount of bullying in her school, especially from a certain group of girls, consisting of Danny Lawrence, Betty Spielsdorf, Elsie Miller, Elle Haynes and Carmilla Karnstein, who loved to label themselves as “Silas’ Bitches”.

It’s like in the everyday life Laura Hollis she gets bullied by these girls, be it in the library, in the cafeteria or inside their classroom. Today, of course, is not any different.

Laura was on her way to meet up with her friends LaF and Perry when she once again heard the now familiar nickname to her by the giant ginger she used to have a crush on, Danny Lawrence. Danny would normally call her Eliza Thorneberry because according to her Laura looks exactly like that cartoon character the only difference is that Laura doesn’t braid her hair and she’s chubby. As soon as Laura walked towards the table where LaF and Perry are seated the louder she heard the name.

Laura’s been too busy trying not to listen to the jokes the girls are throwing her that she didn’t notice that Betty had gone up towards her to spill a bottle of pineapple juice and of course the purpose was to make Laura fall and slide to her embarrassment. While she was still on the floor, Elsie walked over to her and pretended to have dropped her chips on Laura’s head when in reality she actually did it on purpose.

Carmilla Karnstein always hated the fact that her so called friends loved to make fun of Laura. She never understood why there is a need for them to bully her when in fact she hasn’t done any trouble with their group. Carmilla always wanted to help Laura whenever these instances take place and of course, today isn’t an exception.

As soon as Carmilla heard Laura’s cry of pain when she helplessly fell on the floor, she immediately dropped her book to see what was going on. Once she saw that Laura was attempting to stand, she also went to stand to help her up only to be stopped with a grip on her wrist by Ell Haynes and of course, she didn’t do anything more.

Ell and Carmilla have been dating since they were in junior high and she’s certainly sure that she loves Carmilla and that she is willing to spend her life with Carmilla outside Silas University. However, despite their relationship, Carmilla wasn’t still sure of how she felt towards Ell. Carmilla believes that it’s because one she has abandonment issues and that they’re only sixteen. She still don’t know how far she could get when it comes to love. All this of course, she kept to herself.

 

After a moment, Laura finally stood herself up and continued walking towards her friends table. As she gets there, she wanted to question why they didn’t bother helping her but she abruptly stopped herself, remembering the threats that were given by both Danny and Elsie telling them that if they help Laura, they would be paying for it.

Of course none of Laura’s friends would want to not be able to help her out, but the truth is they don’t have any choice but to deal with staying out of it whenever Silas Bitches are on the roll of making Laura’s life miserable.

Truth be told, Laura had actually thought of transferring to a different school. After all she still got a semester before she graduates from Silas. However, she was worried if it will be a good idea since their family doesn’t have enough money to have her transferred to another school. She was only able to study in a school as prestigious as Silas because she’s a scholar. The only means of them getting money is from the small barber shop they own which is managed by her dad, Martin, and from the little salary her mother, Sally, earns as a bank teller.

So instead of complaining about being bullied at school to her parents, she decided to keep it to herself instead of getting them worried.

Laura had decided to eat in silence with her friends; she wasn’t really in the mood for talking after what just happened. She decides that its best for her not to say anything or to show any uneasiness that she knows will leave her friends worried—especially Perry.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Carmilla couldn’t shake off the feeling to the fact that she can’t put an end to her friends bullying Laura. She knows she isn’t stupid enough to do something heroic by standing up for Laura, no matter how much she likes to; her reason? Well, let’s just say she’s scared that these friends she call will turn their backs against her especially once they find out that she likes Laura and she actually wants to be with her and not to be with Ell. Sometimes, Carmilla pities herself for being with Ell. She just wants to break up with her but she doesn’t know how to.

Carmilla would only look at Laura from afar, pretend to be able to help her and she keeps reminding herself that maybe she can be with Laura and maybe one day they will have their happy ending.

==

Day at school finally comes to an end, and all Laura wanted to do was to go home and take a shower and sleep all the sorrow she had for the day’s event.

As soon as she gets home, her mother was busying herself in the kitchen preparing their dinner while her dad was busy watching the news. Laura smiled at this, her family happy and keeps her sane after the school’s drama and pain.

After she had said her hellos to her parents, she immediately went up to her room to take a shower before dinner. It took her about fifteen minutes to take a shower and before she headed down, she decides on checking her homework and fortunately she only has two and after that she can call an early night in.

When she went down for dinner, she was glad that her parents didn’t pry her about her day at school. As much as the guilt was eating her up, she still won’t tell her parents, so she was glad that they decided to talk about something else over dinner.

Once they all had finished eating and after she finished clearing up the dishes, Laura wished her parents goodnight since she knows she wouldn’t be going down again once she had started her home work.

She was about to head off to sleep when Laura decided to check on her phone. She received messages from both Perry and LaF in their group chat, both checking on her and wishing her a good night. Laura decided not to answer, because right now, receiving pity from her friends was the last thing she needed.

Laura then decided to open the text message coming from an unknown sender.

[Unregistered Number, 09:30PM]: Hi Laura, hope you are okay now?

[Unregistered Number, 10:00 PM]: Shit. Forgot to introduce myself no wonder you didn’t reply.

[Unregistered Number, 10:00 PM]: It’s Carmilla by the way. Carmilla Karnstein. You’re probably sleeping now or about to sleep. Sorry to be a bother. Good night.

Laura was so confused that Carmilla texted her. Also, where and why did Carmilla get her number? Laura decided not to answer. Why should she? They aren’t friends; they barely talk to each other. She’ll just let it slip away. She decided to keep it as a mystery on how Carmilla got her number.

After she reread the message, she finally decided to put her phone down and settled in getting a good night sleep and braced herself for tomorrow’s misadventures at school.

Carmilla checks her phone again before she settles on sleeping. She knows Laura wouldn’t reply. They aren’t friends. In fact, they are nothing but she couldn’t help but hope that somehow checking on Laura could probably spark up a friendship between them. Who is she kidding anyway; she knows Laura is good hearted and not hard to be friends with.

Of course, it wouldn’t be easy since well—she’s part of the group who tortures Laura at Silas and all that’s left for Carmilla to do is to hope that one day, she would be close to Laura. Hell, even if it would mean risking something or becoming Laura’s secret friend. If only they were friends, Carmilla would do everything to protect Laura from her own friends and maybe if that happens, Laura wouldn’t get bullied ever again and she can finally see spark in her eyes.

 


	2. An Almost Encounter with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla tries her best to reach out to Laura.

Laura felt lucky today because it was almost her third subject and she hasn’t been bullied. It’s not that she was waiting for it to happen; she just knows that the moment she gets in to the gates of Silas the bullying would immediately begin.

But today, she would like to think is a different day.

\--

Carmilla was on her way to her art class when she suddenly feels someone tugged her on her arms. She scowls as she turns to the person but she immediately softens when she sees it was Ell.

‘Someone’s being sneaky today huh?’

‘Well, I haven’t seen you last night since I had this exam earlier so I decided on surprising you.’ Ell answers Carmilla as she moves closer and slowly leans in capturing Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla moaned appreciatively when Ell pushes her to the wall as their kisses became heated.

As they parted, Ell smirks knowing how she made Carmilla so worked up with their kiss.

‘Tease.’ Carmilla says as she tries to lean in again.

Ell erupted in to laughter ‘As much as I want to keep kissing you I can’t. You have a class in like’ Ell looks down to her watch before continuing, ‘2 minutes but I’ll see you after class okay?’

‘Of course, if that means more making out with you.’ Carmilla gave Ell a quick peck on her lips before they parted ways.

Making out with Ell will always be one of her favorites.

 

\--

 ‘I thought you wouldn’t detach your face from Ell’ Elsie greets

‘Hello to you too, Els’ Carmilla answers

Elsie was about to say something snarky when their teacher walks in to their room.

Carmilla’s art class went smoothly today which she was thankful for because it means she would be seeing Laura in her next class.

It wasn’t like she was cheating over Ell for having a crush over Laura right? She hopes that doesn’t make her a cheater because that is the last thing she wanted to be.

And of course, she doesn’t want to be cheated on as well.

 

Carmilla went back to reality as she felt Elsie nudge her on her thigh with a pen which earned the girl with a glare which she just grins at.

‘What do you want now?’

‘Nothing.  I was just wondering what you were dreaming about that you actually didn’t hear Mr. Evans telling us about our homework.’

‘What dreaming?’

Elsie snorts knowing she caught Carmilla off guard.  ‘Never mind. Don’t worry the assignment would be too easy for you.’

Carmilla knows that Elsie is making fun of her so she settles not asking her yet.  Maybe she’ll just text Elsie tonight.

==

Laura’s English class finally comes to an end and she suddenly feels anxious for her next class like she always does. 

There are three reasons as to why.

First. It’s physical education. For pete’s sake Laura hates basketball.

Second. Silas Bitches will be there.

Third. She will get tortured.

 

Laura always wanted to skip PE but then she just don’t do it, knowing she needs to attend to that extracurricular class to have a good grade that would help her get to the uni where she wants to study after Silas.

Before heading to their gym Laura went to her locker to leave her belongings and to get her PE uniform.

She was about to open her locker when she felt her phone vibrates. She decides to take out the phone from her bag.

Once she saw that the texter is someone who isn’t saved on her phonebook, Laura decides to ignore the message. Telling herself she’s going to read it after class. 

As soon as Laura had left her belongings on her locker, she immediately walked towards the gym and she was thankful that she still has enough time to change into her PE uniform.  

She quickly made a stop on the restroom to change.

When she gets in, she checked the cubicle where she normally changes; sighing contentedly knowing that it was vacant.

Once she had finished changing, she stood right in front of the mirror to have her hair tied up on a messy bun.

**

When she had entered the gym, the class had started so she hurriedly run towards the bleachers where her classmates are seated, waiting for their names to be called for attendance.

Since she arrived late, Laura had ended up seating on the far left of the bleachers just what Betty and Elsie had expected.

What Laura didn’t know is, Betty and Elise had actually spread an egg goo to where she would be seating, and the moment she had taken a seat  Betty and Elsie couldn’t hold anymore their laughter.  Laura decided to ignore the laughter, thinking it wasn’t about her.

After their names have been called out for their attendance, they were all told to go to their respective positions, well except for Laura.

Since she was late, their coach  had advice her not play yet as a little punishment. So she was left on the bench while everyone else went to play basket ball.

When Laura was finally given the chance to play, Silas Bitches of course, had taken this as an opportunity for them to make fun of her.

‘Hey Thorneberry, think you can reach the ring with your heavy body and height?’ Danny starts

‘I-‘

‘You know, I guess it was all better when you were just there on the bleacher instead of being here on the court. You don’t even belong here.’ Betty pipes in, making Laura embarrassed.

As always, Laura decided to ignore them. Like she always does no matter how painful the bullying gets.

It was finally her turn to shoot the ball. She slowly makes her way to the three point lane. She starts to dribble the ball and as soon she heard Coach Lee blows his whistle, she took a deep breath and throws the ball towards the ring.

 _swoosh The_ moment she heard the sound the sound the net made as the ball gets in she immediately thank whatever deity there is because the ball got in.

Sure it wasn’t the first time she had shoot a ball in the first try, as much as Laura hates basketball, she is pretty much good at it. But with this one, she was actually extra proud of herself for making the shoot, knowing how much the Silas Bitches have her embarrassed again.

However, after having taking the shot Danny gets made thinking Laura was being a better player than she is. So she then decided to have duel against Laura.

‘ Thorneberry, you and me, one on one. First one to get a score of ten wins.’ Danny challenges.

Laura wanted to decline the challenge but then she knows that if she wins, this will be like a little victory for her against them.

‘Okay’ Laura simply answers.

‘Woah, there. Tiger. Are you sure about this?’ Lafontaine asks her.

‘I’m actually not LaF. But, I just don’t want them to call me as someone who is a coward. I don’t want that to add up on the list of nicknames they have for me.’

‘Just be careful L, yeah?’

‘I will.’

==

During the first few minutes of the game, Laura was having a hard time on making a score. Danny was on the lead with 3 points, it was also hard for Laura to chase her since she’s shorter and she's chubby.

‘Come on short stack, I thought you were good at playing. But it looks like you just peed on yourself.’ Danny says as she was trying to steal the ball from Laura.

‘I did not.’ Laura had stopped dribbling the ball to check on her shorts, which became an advantage to Danny as she steals the ball from Laura.

But this time, Laura didn’t back down. She immediately gets her bearing and chases after Danny. She may be short and chubby but with her determination she knows she can go places.

Once she got the chance to steal the ball from Danny, she immediately shoots the ball earning herself a three-point score.

Carmilla, to her surprise, finds the game pretty interesting.  At first, she was worried though about Danny asking for a duel with Laura but honestly, she was thankful that Laura had accepted the challenge.

Carmilla didn’t deny it that she was pretty impressed with Laura. She knows she’s gonna win this. She wanted to cheer for her but Carmilla knows she just can’t do it, so instead she settles in cheering internally.

Danny and Laura are down to a tie score of 8-8 and the ball is with Laura.

The game intensifies.

The gym never got this quieter.

And maybe Laura was never that unfortunate at all, because for whatever reason it was, the ball is with her and she knows that Coach Lee would soon blow the whistle to let everyone know that the game is over.

To everyone’s surprise, Laura made the last two point shot just in time for the game to be over.

Laura actually did won the game.

And for once, she was happy.

Carmilla honestly wanted to run towards her. To give her a hug and to congratulate her but of course she didn’t attempt doing it once again.

Lafontaine and Perry had rushed towards their friend. Chanting “ _Laura, Laura!”_ as the crowd actually began for her.

Some of her guy classmates even carried her as they continue cheering for her tiny victory.

As soon as they had put Laura down, Danny immediately went to her and grabbed her by the hair ‘Where not yet over, Thorneberry!’

And of course, Danny had to push Laura, where she ended face down.

Having pushed hard on the floor, this time Laura’s glasses fell off from her face and Elsie was fast enough to kick her glasses somewhere beyond Laura's reach.

Perry wanted to say something towards them; she knows they must do something. She knows they need to fight for Laura but she’s also scared, but before she could even try to say anything Lafontaine had stood right in front of Danny, shoving her by her shoulders.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you Lawrence?’ They snap, earning them a glare coming from Danny and they swear Danny was close to punching them when-

‘Enough.’ Carmilla hisses which led to her friends to turn their heads towards her.

‘What did you just say Karnstein?’ An obviously angry Danny asks her.

‘I said enough.’

Danny laughs venomously ‘Oh my god, Karnstein are you really softening toward these fools? I am _your_ friend but you choose to defend them?’ Danny asks throwing her arms into places.

‘Danny, I’m not here to fight against you or to defend them. I only wanted you to stop.’

‘You’re unbelievable, Karnstein.’

‘Danny…’ Ell calmly warns Danny with whatever she had in mind.

‘Whatever.’ Danny says before she walks out of the gym followed by Betty and Elsie.

Carmilla really wanted to help Laura as soon as she saw Perry and Lafontaine half carrying her. Carmilla thinks she must have a bad fall if Laura couldn’t stand on her own.

**

Laura was changing inside the cubicle where she normally changes when she notice that there is a huge bruise forming on the left side of her ribs. She tries to slowly run her fingers there but she immediately pulls away as soon as she felt the pain which causes her to hiss.

Laura had never actually imagined that falling on the same side of your body will actually end you up with getting a bruise.

Since the forming bruise is already starting to burn like a bitch on her skin, Laura carefully and slowly wears her blue shirt with a duck in the middle, she sighs happily as soon as she was able to wear the shirt.

Next was to change her shorts, the moment she removed it, she had just notice that the pee Danny was referring to from earlier was actually an egg.

That was probably the reason why Betty and Elsie were laughing at her.

She was pretty sure that they were the once who caused it.

Laura had also noticed that she now have a bruise on her knees. ‘No wonder I had a hard time standing earlier’ she thought to herself.

When she went out of the cubicle and went to wash her face, it was only the time she had noticed that there is a crack on her glass and worst she even have a bleeding lip.

She groans as she slowly crosses her arms on top of the sink as she slams her head ‘Fuck, how am I supposed to explain this to my parents?’

‘I have never imagined you to be someone who cusses.’ Laura jumps as soon as she heard the voice. She knows she was alone the moment she gets there and she also knows that it wasn’t Perry or Lafontaine.

It was Carmilla.

‘I uh’ Laura starts to stutter showing nervousness on the sound of her voice which didn’t go unnoticed from Carmilla.

‘Relax cupcake. I’m not here to hurt you or to give you any threats. I’m just here to pee.’

Of course, peeing wasn’t entirely the reason why Carmilla went inside the restroom.

She went there to check on Laura and to apologize for what Danny did to her earlier, but of course once again she had chicken out.

Laura on the other hand was supposed to say something when she abruptly stopped the moment she hears the door opening revealing Ell.

‘There you are babe.’ She greets as she walks towards Carmilla, giving her a quick peck on the lips. As soon as she pulls away, she noticed Laura staring.

‘What are you looking at? Scram!’

And with that Laura left the restroom.

\--

Carmilla  was working on her math homework when her phone vibrates from her bedside table.

She lazily grabs her phone and lazily swipes it to the left to have it unlocked and to see who had texted her.

There were two messages.

One from Elsie.

The other from Laura.

Carmilla could’ve swear that her heart fall on her stomach the moment she saw Laura’s name. _Oh yes, she actually saved Laura’s number_.

 Of course she chooses to open first the message coming from Elsie.

 **[Elsie Miller, 07:30 PM]** : Hey just texting you to let you know that our homework from art class is to create a pastel sculpture, and with need to hand it down by the end of the month.

 **[Carmilla Karnstein, 7:35 PM]:** Oh alright, sounds good. Thanks, night!

She knows her reply to Elsie could’ve sound a bit off but she didn’t want to chat with her. She wasn’t really in the mood. Plus she is actually dreading on reading Laura’s text, so that was what she does next.

This was the very first time Laura had decided to answer her texts since she got Laura’s number from their class records.

As soon as she lies down, she quickly opens the message.

 **[Laura Hollis, 07:30 PM]:**   I exactly don’t have any idea of how you got my number and why you keep on checking me, but I would like you to know that I want you to stop it before your friends finds out about you contacting me.

Oops. That wasn’t how Carmilla expected their first conversation to start. But how can she blame Laura? Of course the girl is mad at her. Even though she’s not doing anything against her.

 **[Carmilla Karnstein, 07: 38 PM]:** I got your number from your class records. I had it in a long while now. I got it because I always wanted to apologize to you with how my friends are actually treating you and I am sorry I can’t do it in person no matter how much I wanted to. But I’m really sorry.

 **[Laura Hollis, 07:45 PM]:** Whatever.

 **[Carmilla Karnstein, 07:50 PM]** : I understand that you’re also mad at me even though I don’t do anything against you but I’m really sorry, cupcake. I wish I could do something about it. Fuck, can I call you?

Laura takes in a deep breath before she replies.

 **[Laura Hollis, 08:00 PM]:** Fine.

Carmilla’s heart dropped again.

Laura answered her phone after five rings.

Finally she answers.

_Shut up. Atleast I answered you._

For whatever reason, Laura’s answer made Carmilla smile

Thank you.

_What do you want?_

To apologize.

_You already did._

I know. But it wasn’t enough and it will never be.

Will you just here me out?

_Okay_

I have texted you on earlier because I know what will happen again today. I mean not exactly how it turns out to be, but knowing that you would be sharing the same space with us it would only mean that you would be in trouble. Did you even get my text by the way?

_I did. I just wasn’t in the mood for answering._

What’s change?

_Carmilla.._

Sorry.

_Fine. I don’t know, maybe it was because you stood up for me awhile ago. Perry told me that it was you who told Danny to stop. I had to ask since your dear friend had kicked my glasses somewhere I can’t reach and it means I couldnt see who the person was._

Sorry about that one too. Did it get any damages?

_Yeah. There’s a crack on it._

Listen, if you want, I could get you another pair of glasses we’ll just keep it as a secret.

_I don’t know, Carm. We’re not friends to begin with._

For whatever reason it was, Carmilla’s heart soared the moment she hears the nickname.

Will you call me that again?

_Call you what?_

Carm. I don’t know, it felt good when you say it.

_I don’t know._

Okay. Hey, by the way. I wasn’t really going for a pee earlier I just wanted to really check you out. But I don’t know I chickened out.

 _Maybe I should call you Carmken instead._   Laura teases

Carmken?

_Yeah. Carmilla-chicken._

Very funny, cupcake.

_I have a name._

I’m aware. Anyway, I really am sorry for everything our group had caused you. I am apologizing even I’m not doing anything.

_Well right now? You’re friends have managed to give me a bruise on my left rib, on my knees, a blown up lips and a cracked eyeglasses which I still don’t know how to tell my parents once they got home._

Shit. I am so so sorry.

_Carmken?_

Cupcake?

_Why?_

Huh?

_Why are you being nice to me even though you know your friends hates me._

I don’t know. Maybe you’re just a good person and it’s a shame they can’t see it, and I know it was stupid for me to say that because we never really talk and earlier at the restroom it was the only almost encounter we actually had.

_You know you can always talk to me._

Is that your way of offering me a friendship?

_We’ll see._

Okay. No rushing. Oh before I forget, nice game earlier. You were actually pretty good.

_You think so?_

Before Laura could say anything else, she heard a car pull out in front of their house, which means her parents are home.

_Hey, I have to let go now._

Why?

_Did you just whine?_

No. there’s no whining.

_Whatever. Anyway, I have to put down my phone. Mom and Dad are home, and I’m not allowed to take calls or to even use my phone when I’m doing home works._

Uh oh.

That’s fine. See you tomorrow then?

_Yes. See you._

As soon as they have ended the call Laura managed to send Carmilla a text.

 **[Laura Hollis, 08:30 PM]:** Thanks for the call, Carmken. Have a good night.

 **[Carmilla Karnstein, 08:32 PM]:** goodnight.

Carmilla and Laura both didn’t expect the kind of encounter they just had. It may not have been face to face but they were both glad that they have talked. And maybe, sooner or later they could be friends. Someday, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isnt how I actually plan on writing this chapter but I decided to make it a bit lighter, let me know what you guys think?  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos btw.  
> This chapter is unbeta all typos are my fault also I dont know how basketball actually works so I hope I gave it justice.  
> Lastly, if you guys got confused why Danny is calling Laura, Thorneberry its because of the nickname she calls Laura. (See chapter 1) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. And It All Amounts to Nothing in the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all ends here..or maybe starts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: bullying

For Carmilla, Friday nights always meant partying with her friends. She may only be sixteen years old but yet the amount of alcohol she had taken in her body could be somehow unbearable.

Being someone who is somewhat popular has its own perks, and tonight, is not any exception. Carmilla together with her friends were invited to the Alchemy Club’s party. The said party is being held on the campus.

An hour before the party, Carmilla is still at home getting ready of what to wear for the night. She was about to cross her room towards her closet when she heard her phone buzz on her bed.

She carefully walks back towards her bed and sits down as soon as she was able to retrieve her phone. Carmilla immediately light up as soon as she saw who the texter was. _Laura._

Ever since that night Laura have decided to answer her text messages, the two were inseparable in texting one another. No matter where they are. Even if they are with their friends or even on the same class.

Carmilla unlocks her phone to read the message and her smile grew even wider as she reads Laura’s text.

[Tiny Cupcake, 08:25PM]: Don’t get yourself too drunk, okay?

[Grumpy Carmken, 08:30PM]: But it wouldn’t be fun, plus if I don’t how am I supposed to drunk text you? ;)

[Tiny Cupcake, 09:00PM]: Sorry had to wash the dishes. You and your winkies though.

[Grumpy Carmken, 09:15PM]: Haha, bet you actually link those winks. Anyway, I have to go. I mean not really go because I would still be texting you but I’m leaving the house now.

[Tiny Cupcake, 09:17PM]: You don’t have to text me. You have to enjoy the party you know?

[Grumpy Carmken. 09:23PM]: Yeah, but I choose to text you while I’m there so...

 

 

_The next day_

A night of partying would normally mean Carmilla would be staying in bed so late, especially when hang over decides to kick in like a bitch.

And truthfully, Carmilla actually have had plans on staying in bed all day long but however a tiny human decides to check on her. Carmilla knows how much she hates it when her sleep gets interrupted.  Even her girlfriend, Ell knows how much she hates it so Ell doesn’t bother on checking up on her, the day after their wild night at a party.

Carmilla was still sleeping peacefully when her phone decides to vibrate again. Growling, Carmilla slowly reaches up for her phone from her bedside table. She rubs off her sleep as she sat up to read her new text message.

She immediately smile when she saw it was Laura who had texted her.

 [Tiny Cupcake, 10:30AM]: Hey sleepyhead! Sorry I fell asleep on you.

[Grumpy Carmken, 10:45 AM]: Jesus, Laura do you know what time is it?

[Tiny Cupcake, 11:00AM]: Eleven in the morning. Why?

[Grumpy Carmken, 11:03AM]: I should still be sleeping. >.<

[Tiny Cupcake, 11:10AM]: You’re a cry baby. You know you can actually stop texting if that what you want to do—sleep.

[Grumpy Carmken, 11:12AM]: That’s not what I mean, cupcake.

[Grumpy Carmken, 11:15AM]: Hey? You there?

[Grumpy Carmken, 11:25AM]: Oh come on. I’m sorry Laura.

~

Carmilla decided on not pestering Laura with too much text, thinking that if Laura wants to text or to talk to her again, she would definitely do it. So instead of sulking, she decides on going back to sleep.

Laura on the other hand, doesn’t entirely understand why she got so pissed off with Carmilla. It’s not like she had the right to demand for Carmilla’s replies or anything alike. Maybe the fact that Carmilla was acting like she was shoving down to Laura’s throat that she should still be sleeping and should not be texting her is what had Laura pissed so much.

So instead of texting Carmilla back, Laura decides on ignoring her for awhile. She needs to calm down before she talks to her again.

Laura heads off down stairs to have her breakfast ( _well it’s already considered as brunch_ ) with her parents. Saturdays will always be Laura’s favorite day because she gets to enjoy an entire day with her parents.

As soon as she went down her father immediately greets her ‘And my sunshine finally decides to show up’ he says as was walking towards the dining area.

‘Morning, sweetheart, you’re right on time for brunch.’ Laura’s mother says as she place the last plate of their food on the table.

‘Good morning mom, dad.’ She says the moment she sat down.

Everything was doing well during their breakfast, Laura thought. Except that she wasn’t able to anticipate the looks her dad gave her and the question she wanted to avoid.

‘What happened to your glasses honey?’

‘It’s nothing serious, daddy’ Laura answers as she subconsciously reaches to her eyeglasses and have it fixed.

‘That is not the point here, Laura.’ Her dad says sternly ‘I am asking you because I know how careful you are with your eyeglasses so I am surprised as to why it had that crack.’ He continues pointing to Laura’s direction.

Martin noticed that Laura was being shifty on her seat and her dad knows that she’s about to tell a lie so he decides on beating her to it.

‘If you’re going to lie to me about it, you better make sure its convincing enough.’

‘Dad, I- it’s not that, I’m not planning to lie. I just had a little accident on our class last Wednesday, during our basketball that’s all.’

‘Martin-‘Sally calls out his attention before he could say anything. ‘I don’t think our daughter is lying, so can we please just let this go and continue eating?’

‘Okay, sorry. But Laura, if someone is being rude to you from your school you know you can always tell us right?’

‘Yes daddy. And I will, I promise.’

After eating and clearing out the dishes, Laura immediately went back to her room to take a shower before heading out to the grocery with her parents. Once she got back, Laura went over to her bedside table to check on her phone for new messages. She was honestly hoping that Carmilla have texted her again, but upon seeing that the other girl didn’t attempt on texting her again, Laura lets it go. ‘Maybe she’s busy with her girlfriend.’ Laura says and grimaces with how bitter her voice actually sounded.

 

==

Carmilla was on her way to spending dinner with Ell’s family. Saturdays, or third Saturday of the month is the day Carmilla gets to spend almost an entire day with Ell’s family.

Even though this had been a tradition since Ell and Carmilla got together, Carmilla still feels uncomfortable about it, maybe it was because she doesn’t love Ell, but of course, she doesn’t show it. After all, she doesn’t want to hurt Ell or anything.

Carmilla was on her way when she decides on texting Laura again, but then she had to stop herself from doing so. Maybe she shouldn’t be thinking about Laura especially since she would be spending the night with Ell and her family.

To be fair, Carmilla actually loves spending time with Ell’s family she loves to play around with her younger brother and sister James and Lily, for Carmilla they are the only bearable kids or to make it clearer, fraternal twins.

As soon as she rings the doorbell, Carmilla was immediately greeted by the two monsters, jumping excitedly the moment they saw her.

‘Carmilla!’ they say in unison

‘Hey monsters’ Carmilla greets them as she knelt down to let them kiss her on her cheek and for James to piggy back ride on her.

‘James get down from Carmilla, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?’ Mrs. Haynes says as soon as she sees the two enters the living room.

‘But moooom.’ The little boy whines after what his mother said.

‘It’s not a big deal, Mrs. Haynes. James isn’t so heavy so it’s totally cool.

‘Lily, honey? Why don’t you go upstairs and call your sister. Tell her Carmilla’s here and dinner’s ready.’

‘So, how’s school Carmilla?’

‘It’s good, midterms just around the corner though.’ Carmilla answers as she walked over to help Mrs. Haynes set the other food after James finally decides on getting down from Carmilla.

‘So that means less partying huh?’ Mrs. Haynes laughed at her own joke.

‘Well, yes I guess and we really need to focus on passing.’

Before Mrs. Haynes could say something again. Carmilla was surprised by hug coming from behind. ‘Hi babe!’ Ell greets her which earns the two an ‘ew’ coming from James and Lily.

Carmilla laughs at the reaction of Ell’s siblings, she really find these two adorable.

After they had dinner, Ell’s dad had set up the movie they would be marathon-ing and tonight it’s Star wars.

‘Dad, why does it have to be star wars?’ Ell complains as she sat down next to Carmilla.

‘Oh don’t tell me you don’t like Star wars?’ Carmilla counters and pretends to be hurt.

‘I’m not saying I don’t like it, it’s just that it doesn’t interest me.’

‘Well that is clearly saying that you don’t like the movie.’ Carmilla grew a smirk on her lips which only caused Ell to get flustered.

‘You’re unbelievable, Carmilla’

‘Shut up.’ Carmilla teased before she leans in to kiss Ell.

 

After 2 hours, Carmilla finally gets home and the first thing she remembers to do was to check on Laura so she finally braves herself on texting the smaller girl.

[Grumpy Carmken, 09:30 PM]: hey

[Tiny Cupcake, 09:32 PM]: hey

[Grumpy Carmken, 09:35 PM]: so how are you today?

[Tiny Cupcake, 09:37 PM]: good, just went to grocery with mom and dad, you?

[Grumpy Carmken, 09:39 PM]: I’m okay, spent the night at Ell’s

[Tiny Cupcake, 09:42 PM]: that’s nice, did you have fun?

[Grumpy Carmken, 09:45 PM]: yeah I did. I had great time with the twins.

[Tiny Cupcake, 09:48 PM]: Ell got twins siblings?

[Grumpy Carmken, 09:50 PM]: Yeah. James and Lily

[Tiny Cupcake, 09: 53 PM]: Nice names. Haha

[Grumpy Carmken, 09:55 PM]: Yeah, I wish you could meet them though.

[Tiny Cupcake, 09:57 PM]: Well, we both know it wouldn’t be happening, so it’s fine.

[Grumpy Carmken, 10:00 PM]: Okay. So, before anything else. I want to apologize with how I acted earlier.

[Tiny Cupcake, 10:03 PM]: It’s nothing, really. I shouldn’t have overreacted in the first place. So let’s just forget about it okay?

[Grumpy Carmken, 10:10 PM]: Good night, Cupcake.

[Tiny Cupcake, 10:12 PM]: Night, Carmken!

Carmilla was really thankful that things between her and Laura had turned out well after their little argument from this morning.

_3 months later Carmilla’s birthday.._

[Grumpy Carmken, 02:30 PM]: You do realize I’m not a fan of surprises, right?

[Tiny Cupcake, 02:40 PM]: I know but we’ve talked about this and like I’ve said a million times, I won’t let this day slip away without doing anything for you.

[Grumpy Carmken, 02:45 PM]: Okay, okay. Meet me after class on the tree house.

[Tiny Cupcake, 02:55 PM]:  Yay, okay awesome! See you in, like two hours!

‘Ms. Hollis kindly keep your phone if you don’t want me to have it confiscated.’

‘Sorry, Mr. Jenkins’

Perry gave Laura a soft glare after she got caught by their teacher, and of course, Laura only settled in mouthing a “sorry” to Perry.

Laura knows that by the end of the class, Perry would be calling her out for her behavior but she honestly couldn’t care less because well, all she could ever think of is Carmilla’s birthday.

Laura doesn’t even know why she is nervous, it’s just Carmilla right? Her friends, for quite some time. Maybe, she’s nervous about the gift, like what if Carmilla doesn’t like it or what if Carmilla will laugh on her face for giving her a gift and for thinking they’re actually friends.

But what the hell right? She wouldn’t know unless she goes and meet up with Carmilla. Luckily, after this class she only got one more then she could go meet with Carmilla.

==

‘Hey Carmilla, are we still a go for tonight?’

‘Yes Betts, unless you have other plans?’

‘Hello no, where there’s free booze I’ll totally be there.’ Betty answers earning a roll of Carmilla’s eyes.

‘Excuse me, but I’m not paying for your drinks.’

‘Bitch.’

‘Whore.’

‘Okay enough you two, god, you always act as kids.’

‘And you act like our mom’

‘Danny isn’t our mom’ Elsie says, ‘she’s actually our grandma’

‘Elsie you’re the worst.’

‘Whatever, grandma.’

‘Elsie you got to stop before Danny hits you.’ Ell says as she slowly picks a piece of Carmilla’s fries.  ‘You okay, babe?’ Ell lightly nudges Carmilla’s shoulder after she gets fries.

‘Huh? Of course I am. Why?’

‘Nothing, you’re just silent... For someone who’s celebrating their birthday.’

‘I’m totally fine babe. I just don’t have anything to share.’

‘Well if you sure then, I believe you.’

‘Thanks, anyway I going to go ahead of you ladies, I need to rand some errands before getting home. I’ll see you all tonight.’

After everyone has answered Carmilla with okays and yes, she finally decided to leave and go meet Laura. To say the that she was nervous is understatement but to say why is she nervous is something even her, cannot dare to explain.

‘It’s only Laura.’ She calmly reminds herself about the fact that it’s only her friend she would be meeting soon on the tree house outside of their house and there’s no need for her to worry about anything.

As soon as Carmilla gets to the tree house, she wasn’t even surprised to find Laura already standing by the wooden fence, waiting for her.

Carmilla had to stop from her track as she saw Laura. Yes she was only wearing a blue t-shirt and a worn out jeans with her hair tied up on a messy bun but still, Carmilla finds her breath taking,

And when Laura looked up and made contact with Carmilla’s eyes, Carmilla’s knees became weaker and she swears to god, she wasn’t sure if she can still continue walking towards Laura, but she knows she had to.

‘Hey’

‘Hey yourself too. How long have you been here waiting?’

‘Just enough to see you gawk at me.’ Laura presses on making Carmilla blush.

‘Whatever, Cupcake.’ Carmilla says, as she opens the wooden gate towards the tree house.

As soon they were inside, Carmilla has to clearly gasp over the little present Laura had made up for her. In front of her is a table for two with just enough pizza, cake and ice cream for them to share.

‘Happy Birthday, Carmken.’

‘Laura—‘Carmilla tries to speak but Laura was fast enough to cut her off

‘I know you hated surprises and I know we aren’t that close for me to give you this little surprise but believe me I know you deserve it—you’ve been really nice to me even though you don’t get to help me in front of your friends but I know you are my friend—‘

All of a sudden, Laura’s rambling was cut off by Carmilla’s soft lips on her. Laura’s heart beats so fast her legs became weak and all that was running to her head was ‘what’s going on, what’s going on.’ And ‘why is Carmilla kissing me, why am I kissing her back?’

After a couple of seconds of kissing, they finally pulled apart, and both where panting.

‘Carm—‘

‘I know, I’m sorry.’

‘You know, I wouldn’t complain about you kissing me but-‘

‘Ell’

‘Yeah’ Laura smiles weakly at Carmilla

‘Sorry cupcake.’

‘Don’t worry Carmken, secret’s safe with me.’

And after a few agonizing seconds, the two finally decides on taking their seats and started eating. Laura could’ve sworn that the only thing she could hear inside the tree house was the clanking of their utensils, until Carmilla breaks the silence.

‘You know, as much as I hate surprises, this is by far the best one I ever had. So thank you cupcake.’

‘I’m glad you liked it Carmken—it was kinda hard to bring these stuffs here.’

‘How did you get in here by the way? I’m pretty sure I had it locked the last time we went here.’

Laura started fidgeting on her chair as she starts answering Carmilla ‘I-uh, I kinda went to sneak on your stuffs when we had our PE last Wednesday. Sorry.’ Laura explains as she stood up to get her bag from the bed to give the key back to Carmilla.

Confused about what was going on, Carmilla went to follow Laura.

‘Hey’

‘Hey’

‘You know, you don’t have to leave.’

‘Who says I’m leaving?’ Laura says as she holds out the key to Carmilla.

‘Oh I just thought you were already leaving went we haven’t eaten the cake and ice cream.’

‘You know me, Carmken. I won’t ignore anything that is sweet.’

‘True say’ Carmilla says as she placed the key back to her keychain.

‘Actually, Carmken, there’s something I want to give you....’

‘Cupcake, trust me you have already given me enough for my birthday.’

‘I know, I know but this one is a gift—a material one or whatever.’

Carmilla couldn’t help but to smile ‘Okay then, let’s see what we got there.’

 

‘Well I got you this.’ Laura says as she holds out a necklace for Carmilla. The necklace was a simple black topaz stone where Carmilla’s name is engraved on it with a silver cursive font and the other pendant is a small skull. Laura knows how much Carmilla loves to collect skull items so as soon as she sees the skull pendant after she bought the topaz one, she immediately decide on buying it even though she knows it wouldn’t look good to much the topaz.

‘OMG’ was all Carmilla could ever tell her.

‘You’re welcome… I guess.’ Laura says as she hands the necklace to Carmilla

‘I guess it’s better if you put it on me?’

‘Turn around then.’ And Carmilla does as she was told.

‘Uhm should I seat on the bed?’

‘What for?’ Laura asked, surprised.

‘You know, so you could reach me and wear the necklace around my neck.’ Carmilla stifled a laugh.

‘Haha. Very funny Karnstein.’

‘No, I’m serious.’

‘Oi! No ruining my moment okay? I’m trying to be sweet here.’

Carmilla suppressed her laughter, trying not to ruin Laura’s mood.

‘Ah fuck! Right, go sit on the bed!’ Laura blurted out as she gave up struggling to reach Carmilla.

‘Told you so.’

Laura rolled her eyes and leaned in to put on Laura’s necklace. She pulled back and stared at the necklace now hanging on Carmilla’s neck. ‘Perfect. She couldn’t help but murmur and to her surprise, Carmilla pulled her in to a hug.

‘You don’t know how much you made me happy. I think by far, this is my happiest birthday, ever.’ She says as she gives Laura a quick peck on her lips.

‘I’m glad I made you happy, Carmken.’

 

_A month after Carmilla’s Birthday…_

Carmilla and Laura were on their way towards the backyard of their school when Danny saw them. Intrigued and surprised why the two of them were together, Danny decides to follow them instead of heading to the library. 

Danny was really surprised and intrigued to see them together and she wonders when did this all have started. She wonders if this is the reason why Carmilla never bothers to make fun of Laura. As she walks closer to the two, she considers telling the gang or at least Ell. Ell needs to know right?

The closer she gets, she notice that two aren’t acting all lovey-dovey, they were just having a casual conversation but Danny wonders, if this is what they always do? She wants to tell everyone about it. The moment she saw Laura and Carmilla laughing at one another, Danny immediately takes out her phone and starts to snap photos of the two, she even manage to try to take a video—a 20 second video, she just hopes that the video would be enough proof for them to hate on Laura.

Danny was about to put back her phone inside her pocket when all of a sudden, she sees Carmilla fixing Laura’s eyeglasses and tucking a strand of her hair.  Danny knows Carmilla would never cheat, that’s why she can never understand what was going on with the two. Of course, she still manages on taking a few pictures of this scene.

\--

As soon as Laura entered the gates of Silas, she immediately felt something really weird. Students were sending her nasty looks and she swears she’s starting to have anxiety attack, but of course, she tried her best to ignore whatever she was feeling.

When Laura reached inside the school lobby, her terror had begun. Everywhere she looks, she sees a photo of her with Carmilla. She recognizes where it was from and when it happened. It was from two days ago, before she and Carmilla had lunch, it was when Carmilla asked her to meet her because Carmilla was having a bad day.

She wonders where it came from, and whoever took clearly doesn’t know what was going on it that picture. The only thing that person saw, was Carmilla fixing her eyeglasses. But of course what can she do now? The pictures are all over the school’s wall, even on lockers. The words “innocent-turned-home-wrecker” was written across each photos.

She felt so ashamed, she wanted to cry and she wanted to scream.

She needed her friends. She needs Lafontaine. She needs Perry. She needs Carmilla.

No, she can’t need Carmilla. What if it was Carmilla who is behind all of these? What if it was just pretending to be friends with her, just to do something like this, is this Carmilla’s form of bullying her? She trusted Carmilla, why would she do this.

Laura started taking on the stairs to go to the third floor where her first class. Her heart was pounding on her chest, her head is spinning but she ignores as anxiety really wash her over.

She was on the last two steps of stairs when she came across her enemies.

‘Laura, Laura, Laura’ Ell starts. ‘You know Carmilla’s my girlfriend right?’ She asks with anger in her voice.

‘Y-Yes’ Laura nervously chokes out.

Ell moves a step closer to her, ‘What? I can’t hear you.’

‘I said, yes. Carmilla’s your girlfriend.’ Laura was so scared that she couldn’t even look towards Ell’s direction.

‘Look at me when you answer me.’ Ell started yelling, causing random student to stop whatever they were doing.

As soon as Ell came face to face with Laura, she immediately grabs her shirt, yelping Laura as she starts to speak again. ‘How could you do this to me Laura? How could you steal my girlfriend from me? You are disgusting. Do you think Carmilla will like you as much as she likes me? Do you think you can make her scream my name like I do, each time I fuck her? No. No you can’t ever ever replace me.’

Laura tried to look into Carmilla’s eyes, pleading her to tell Ell to stop, but unfortunately Carmilla wasn’t giving her any attention. In fact, Carmilla was just staring at her new found interest—her shoes!

And in one unexpected swift motion, Ell decides to throw Laura off the stairs.

The worst part was Carmilla or anyone else didn’t even bother to catch her.

**

The next day, a very angry Martin Hollis comes to the school’s dean.

‘Mr. Hollis, I understand that you are mad, but I think you need to calm down. We can talk about this matter on a calm voice.

‘How do you expect me to be calm, when my daughter’s life is at stake?’

‘Mr. Hollis!’

‘Schools were supposed to be a second home. Schools should’ve kept everyone safe from harm.’

‘Mr. Hollis, the school promises to pay for all the damage Laura has and we’ll make sure to punish whoever did this to your daughter.’

‘I don’t need your money or your pity. All I wanted was for you to keep my daughter safe, but as I could clearly see, you have failed in doing that. I don’t want to hear any of your excuses ever again. I’m pulling out my daughter from this school and have her transferred to other school.’

And with that, Carmilla was left crying outside the dean’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to any grammatical errors and typos.


	4. The Dean's Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla does what she knows would be the best.
> 
> Just a short update since I've been getting a request on tumblr to have this updated.
> 
> Still unbeta'd but enjoy reading!

Carmilla has never felt devastated like this before. She feels broken and she doesn’t know what to do.  She wants to visit Laura but is afraid to go there and to find out what Laura’s reaction would be upon seeing her.

She knows she should’ve done something. She should’ve stood up for Laura but instead, there she was being coward behind Ell and now, all she’s left is to blame herself.

She knows she’s angry but she just couldn’t pin point as to whom she was angrier. To herself or to her friends.

But most of all she was thinking of leaving Ell, because for god sakes she can’t stand her anymore. How can a 16 year old be that cruel?

**

Investigations on the incident two days ago will start today and of course since most of the witnesses had pointed Carmilla and her friends as the people involved in Laura’s accident, there’s no way for them now to say it wasn’t their fault.

Carmilla was on her way to the dean’s room when she receives a text message coming from Elsie telling her that Ell had ask her to tell not to say anything that will put their group in a compromise. Of course, knowing Carmilla she decides to not any of this.

For her, if this is the only way for her to help Laura she would gladly not take her girlfriend’s side.   She’s confident enough to tell the dean that it was Ell who pushed Laura down the stairs.  She honestly doesn’t care about her relationship and her friendship she just cares so much with Laura. For Carmilla, Laura is her everything even if she wasn’t.

**

Martin has never felt this scared for his daughter. He’s been pacing back and forth outside of the intensive care unit. After Laura had undergo series of surgeries to fix her broken hip, legs and arm she still hasn’t woken up. And it had been two days.

Sally has spent the entire day at the hospital’s church silently praying to the entire God, Saints and even to angels to let their one and only daughter to finally woke up and to let her live.

Sally was on her way back to the intensive care unit when she saw her husband arguing to one of the nurses. Afraid that something worst had happened to their daughter, she immediately runs towards her husband.

“Martin, what’s going on?” Her voice was obviously cracking.

“Oh honey, the doctors said there were still no improvements in our daughter’s vitals and they still don’t know how long she would be like that.” Martin answers as he wraps his arms protectively to his wife.

“We are deeply sorry about this news Mr. and Mrs. Hollis, rest assured that we would still continue monitoring your daughter’s condition.” The nurse says as she exits the intensive care unit where Laura is being room.

 

“I swear to God, I won’t hesitate to lay my hand whoever did this to our daughter. Martin says as he starts pacing back and forth in front of Laura’s bed.

“But they’re a child!” Sally tries to protest.

“And so is our child. She doesn’t deserve any of this!”

A knock on the door interrupts the couple as it reveals Perry and Lafontaine.

“Sorry we weren’t able to visit Laura.” Perry starts. “We didn’t know if we are wanted here.”

“Shh darling, of course. You guys are our daughter’s friends.” Sally says as she extends her hands for them to hold on to, to give both of them some comfort.

“We feel so guilty that we weren’t able to do anything. We weren’t able to protect Laura no matter how much we wanted to.”

Martin was quite intrigued that he has to ask “Why couldn’t you?”

Lafontaine tries to look at Perry’s eyes, as if asking for assurance and as soon as Perry nods they begin, “Laura’s been bullied these certain group of girls for a long time ago. Calling her names, throwing things along her way and embarrassing her like just what they did to her during one of our basketball class and her glasses got broken after she tripped, when Elsie spilled something on her way. We wanted to help her, but these girls have threatened us both.”

Sally gasps

“Laura always wanted to tell you, but she doesn’t want to worry you and especially she doesn’t want you to take it as a huge problem knowing you both would be forced to transferring her to other school.”

“Why wouldn’t she want to be transferred?” Martin asks.

“Laura didn’t want to be a financial problem to both of you.” Perry continues.

“Well this incident definitely gave us the reason to transfer her from different school.” Sally confirms.

 

**

The dean has gotten off the phone when Carmilla and her friends arrived. They were immediately ushered inside the office by the dean’s secretary.

 Dean Corvine straightened her skirt before she settles back to her chair. Clearing her throat, she starts with “That was someone from the hospital where Laura is right now and according to them, Laura is still in a comatose, and it has been two days.”

She was answered by gasps and ohs but she wasn’t sure if these are true, the dean never trusted the girls anyways.  

“So do any of you know why I called you here?” The dean continues and as expected she was met with silence she never want to encounter.

“I’ll explain it to you since none of you is going to speak. Well, two days ago one of our students, Laura Hollis to be exact had an accident in the vicinity of our school. How did this happen? Well, someone decides to throw or push her off the stairs.”

“We didn’t do anything!” Elsie was quick to defend.

“Oh Elsie, I never said it was you and your friends.”

“Then why are we here?” Betty starts to ask.

“Because—some of the students I have talked to these past two days all had the same answer that it was you Silas Bitches who did this. I just had to wait for that exact person to come clean.”

“Then what?” It was Danny who asked this time. “It’s not like you can expel us.”

“Oh really, Ms. Lawrence?” The dean’s voice was obvious with annoyance with how stupid these girls could be sometimes. “You girls clearly got no idea of what I am capable of huh? I have enough reasons to have you expelled. I’ve realized that you’ve been bullying Laura. I know your incident with her Danny during one of your basketball class.”

Upon hearing the revelations coming straight from the dean all of them suddenly became uncomfortable.

The dean noticed the two remaining girls being all silent and she immediately brought their attention to the current situation.

 

“I’ve notice Carmilla and Ell here are both quiet. Does your silence mean something ladies?”

“Ell, would you like to say something?”

“Carmilla?”

“You know, if only start talking it’ll be all easier for us. I can all send you home.”

“Okay. We can stay here over night if you girls want to.” The dean says as she leans back to her seat arm crossed in front of her chest looking all uninterested.

“But what if none of us actually do it?” Betty asked.

“Betty darling, I have evidences.” The dean answers as she reaches out for her drawer. “Carmilla, what’s going on between you and Laura?” She asks.

“Nothing.”

“Really? Then why does this picture exists?” The dean held out the picture of Carmilla and Laura that was taken by Danny.

Carmilla snapped her head toward the picture and regrets it as soon as she sees the picture that caused all of these to happen.

“So tell me the truth, Carmilla.”

For a moment, Carmilla debate on telling the truth or not.

“You wanted the truth? Fine, I’ll give it to you. Laura and I are friends. Secret friends. Yes you heard me correctly, she is my friend. But I couldn’t let anyone know that before knowing how much my so call friends are treating her. They bully her day after day and I just can’t stand it anymore, so one day, I’ve decided to be her friend and you know what it felt so good to be her friend.” Carmilla says with gritted teeth and so much anger. “And for the record, nothing was going on on that photo. I was just having a bad day because of a problem I have at home and Laura was the only person I know I can talk about this shit without being judge. So dean, if you excuse me, I would like to leave and be nowhere near from people who only know how to make a good person horrible.”

Carmilla was on her way out when she looks back, “By the way, it was Ell my girlfriend who pushed her off the stairs and yes I disobeyed you this time by not listening to what you asked me to. Sorry I’m not sorry but I can’t keep myself silent knowing it was you who did this.”

And with that, Carmilla finally left, slamming the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot will thicken soon. ;)
> 
> and oh, just to be clear Carmilla isn't the dean's daughter here.


	5. Don't You Forget About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Carmilla made peace with Laura's parents and a doctor from Grey's Anatomy decides to guest. :)  
> You can still enjoy reading this even if it's unbeta.

As soon as Carmilla have left the school she immediately decided to toughen up and be brave to go and see Laura at the hospital. She knows she can’t talk and explain everything to Laura but she knows she can at least have it explained to Mr. and Mrs. Hollis so that’s what she had in mind.  
After about 30 minutes of bus ride going to Styria General Hospital, Carmilla finally arrived.  
“Um, hi. I’m here to visit Laura Hollis.” Carmilla nervously asks the front desk nurse.  
“I’m sorry darling, only family is allowed to visit.” The front desk nurse responds.  
Carmilla knows she badly needs to see Laura and to talk to her parents so she decides on making an alibi.  
“Well, I’m Laura’s girlfriend.” She answered the front desk nurse in the hopes that she would finally shut up and let her go to Laura.  
“Oh, alright. Just go to 5th floor. Her room is the first thing you could see once the door opens.”  
“Thank you.”

While Carmilla was inside the elevator she mentally practiced what she was going to tell Laura’s parents. Her internal dialogue was brought to an end when the elevator dings and slowly opens. She immediately spotted team ginger. “Crap, they’re the last one I needed to see right now.” She says as she steps out of the elevator, “Fuck it. I’ll still go this is like now or never” Carmilla tries to convince herself.  
Carmilla was about to knock on the door when a manly voice clears his throat.

  
“May I help you Miss?”

  
“Uh. Hi, I’m Carmilla-“

  
“Are you a friend of Laura?”

“I supposed I am”

  
“Well it’ll be too rude for me to send you out when you’re here to see my daughter. But I should warn you, she’s in a bad state right now.”  
“I understand and thank you, sir.”

  
“Oh don’t call me sir. You can just call me Martin. Laura would definitely laugh at you when she hears you calling me sir.”  
Carmilla didn’t answer anything to Martin because just by the thought of Laura laughing at her for calling her dad sir made her felt so guilty.  
The moment they went inside, Lafontaine immediately noticed Carmilla as they abruptly stood and was about to throw a punch on Carmilla just to be stopped by Martin.  
“Laf!” Perry called out to them

  
“What is going on here kids?” Sally asks as she stood in front of Carmilla protectively.  
“Carmilla- she was one of those girls who had been bullying Laura. I don’t- I don’t even understand why you’re here.”  
“Is that true Carmilla?” Martin asks.

“Let me explain?”

  
When everyone was settled on the little couch the ICU had, Carmilla started telling her story.

  
“I admit, I’m friends with those girls who constantly bully Laura. But I had never laid hand on her nor did something awful to her. In fact, I actually braved myself on becoming her friend even if it was only as a secret friend. She’s a truly wonderful person so I clearly don’t understand why my so-called friends hate her so much. Laura was able to avoid a couple of bullying from them because I had been texting her about their plans. But this incident became unavoidable because I honestly didn’t see it coming. It all started when Danny took a picture of me and Laura talking near the soccer field, I was really having a bad day that time and Laura was the only person I knew I could talk to about my problems without being judged, but then apparently they misunderstood my actions and told my girlfriend, no my ex girlfriend Ell that I was cheating on her with Laura. I will forever regret the fact that I wasn’t able to do anything to save her; I stood frozen and coward and watched Ell throw her off the stairs. But today, when we were being interrogated by our dean, I immediately stood up for Laura and told the dean that it was Ell who did this to her, and I know it isn’t enough for me to be forgiven, it isn’t enough for me to continue to be friends with Laura but it’s okay. I understand I can just leave and leave your daughter at peace.”

  
When Carmilla had finished telling her story, she immediately let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She started crying and she had never felt this small and vulnerable than before. She stiffened when she felt someone hug her, when she looked up she was surprised to see that it was Perry.  
As Perry continues to hug her, Carmilla kept whispering “I’m sorry’s”, and eventually Laura’s parents have forgiven her telling her something being a child.

**

  
It had been two weeks since Laura’s accident and it has also been two weeks since she hasn't woke up. Her parents are starting to lose hope of her waking up ever again even though they both know it’s something their daughter wouldn't want them to ever feel.

  
For the past three days, Carmilla have decided to build up a fort on Laura’s intensive care unit room. Ever since that day Carmilla stood up for herself and Laura, Carmilla always wanted to be there for her. So as soon as her class ends, she would immediately go to the hospital, most of the time she brings some takeout food for her and for Laura’s parents.

  
Sally, eventually fell in love with Carmilla, telling her that she hopes when Laura wakes up they would still be friends.  
Carmilla feels so lucky that she was never judged that she’s gay.

  
Maybe, just maybe something good will finally turn out right one day.

 

Two Days Later…

  
Carmilla was on her way back to the hospital after her class when she receives a text coming from Sally telling her that Laura have woken up finally. However, she can’t remember anyone around her except for one person, and it’s her—Carmilla.

  
She’s been told that they have transferred Laura to room 307 and that she should get there immediately because ever since Laura woke up she keeps on looking for Carmilla.  
When she approached the third floor, Carmilla's heart started beating so fast again like it wanted to be released from its cage.

  
Laura finally woke up.

  
Laura got an amnesia.

  
Laura only remembers her.

  
She immediately rushed inside the room not even bothering to knock. Carmilla was met by a very confused Laura. She ignores Laura's confused look and walked towards the shorter girl and greets her.

"Hey"

  
"Um, I'm sorry but who are you?" Laura asks.

  
Knowing that Laura have just woken up from her coma and is currently having an amnesia, Carmilla decides to play it cool and introduces herself.  
"I'm Carmilla. Carmilla Karnstein, uh, we go to the same school." She says, offering Laura a kind smile.

  
"What? You're not Carmilla." Laura says as she turns around, her back against Carmilla.

  
Feeling kind of defeated, Carmilla moves towards the couch and seats next to Martin.

  
"I thought she remembers me?" She asks a little too loud just enough for Martin to hear.

  
"She does. She keeps asking about you. She doesn't even remember me or Sally. But she does remember you."

"But, she clearly don't remember me and I don't understand."

  
After a couple of minutes, they hear Laura shuffle around her bed.

  
"Has Carmilla finally came to visit me? I'm sure she would love to see me." She asks, ignoring the Carmilla she was actually looking for.

  
"Honey.." Sally calls out to her daughter, "She's actually right here with us.

  
"She is?" Laura brightens up.

  
"Yeah"

  
"Where?" Laura asks looking for Carmilla.

  
"She's beside your dad." Sally pointed her finger towards her husband and Carmilla's way.

  
"Excuse me, lady. But that isn't Carmilla.

"She is. She is Carmilla, the girl from your school. She is your friend.

  
"I really don't get it." Laura says, her voice starting to crack up.

  
**

  
Three hours later..

  
"Why is that girl still here? Where is Carmilla?" Laura desperately asks Martin even though she does not recall that he is her father.

  
Martin was about to answer his daughter when he was interrupted by a knock, and revealing Laura's neuro.

"Hi." She says beaming to everyone."I'm Dr. Amelia Shepherd, but you can call me Dr. Amelia and I'm the designated neuro for your daughter Laura."

"I'm Sally her mom. That's my husband, Martin and Carmilla, our daughter's friend."

  
"I told you, she's not Carmilla." Laura huffs as she turns her back again from.everyone which apparently is becoming her new habit.

  
"That's actually not true." Sally says as she tries to talk to Dr. Amelia. "She is actually the Carmilla she's been asking for. We have asked the school if there are other Carmilla that we didn't know of, but they said she is the only one."

  
"I don't get it doctor, she remembers me but she doesn't know that I am the Carmilla that she knows."

  
"Well you see, Laura's fall had caused her a terrible head injury which have caused her to lose her memory. She knows that she only remembers you Carmilla. However, a part of her memory isnt allowing her to remember that you are the Carmilla she knows. Her condition is a little bit odd but it doesn't mean she wouldn't get her memory back because she definitely still would."

  
"How long is my daughter going to be like this?" Martin asks desperately.

  
"To be honest, I actually don't know until when. None of us can tell, it would actually be up to Laura. However, I can assure you that my team and I are going to be hands on monitoring your daughter's memory and hope we could get it back in no time."

  
"Thank you, Dr. Amelia. We can't wait to have our daughter back." Martin says.

  
Dr. Amelia was about to answer them when her phone beeps.

  
"Well that's my cue to leave you, I'm being paged as I need to perform an operation. I'll come back as soon as I can. It was a pleasure meeting you all."  
And with that Dr. Amelia left.

  
**

  
Carmilla and Laura have actually gotten along pretty nice except on those times when Laura would start to look for that specific Carmilla that she thinks she knows and would start to freak out whenever Carmilla tells her that she is indeed the Carmilla she knows.

  
Laura has been hospitalized for exactly a month now but her recovery is starting to give her parents a reason to hope for her to be okay.

  
Dr. Amelia just finished checking up on Laura and have decided to bring in some kind of bad news to Mr.and Mrs. Hollis.

  
"Mr. And Mrs. Hollis, a word please?"

  
They all have stepped out, leaving only Laura and Carmilla.

  
The two have shared an awkward silence the moment everyone went out and it was Laura who broke their silence.

  
"Hey" she says reaching out for Carmilla's hand.

Surprisingly, Carmilla had turn her palm up so when Laura placed her hand on top of hers she intertwined their fingers together.

  
"I'm sorry if I can't remember you as the Carmilla that I know, and I know it's weird because Carmilla is the only person I could remember but I don't understand why I can't see you as the Carmilla I knew. I'm not sure if I even make sense?"

  
"Don't work about it, cupcake. I get it, who knows one of these days you would realize that I was actually the Carmilla you know. There's no rushing her." Carmilla squeezed her hands.

  
What the two girls didn't know was that Dr. Amelia was having a serious conversation about Laura's condition outside of the room.

  
"I do understand your concerns, Martin that is why, I have called up my team to prepare everything for your arrival. The earlier, the better."

  
"Do you think that once Laura undergo to this said operation, she would be able to gain back her memory?" Sally nervously asks.

  
"Yes. That is my initial plan and I will be the one to operate her once you get to Burnaby Hospital. I will have the earliest flight the moment you land on Burnaby."

  
"Thank you so much Dr. Amelia. We'll let you know as soon as we are ready to fly."

  
"Great and please, don't hesitate to let me know if you ever need my help."

  
"Will do doc." Martin says as they both turn to go back inside Laura's room.

  
When they went back inside, they were greeted by Laura and Carmilla sleeping and cuddled on Laura's hospital bed. Carmilla must have heard that they were back that's why she immediately sat up.

  
"Carmilla." Sally starts "We need to talk to you, darling."

  
Carmilla suddenly felt uneasy with the tone Sally used, but obliged nonetheless.

  
"Sure. What's up?"

  
"Well, as you know. We were talking earlier with Dr. Amelia and she told us that she needs to perform a series of surgery on Laura's brain to get her memory back."  
"Well, that's good right?" Carmilla cuts her off.

  
"It is." Martin continued.

  
"So, when is she going to have the surgeries?"

  
"Dr. Amelia says, the earlier the better. So we need to have her discharged by tomorrow."

  
"Discharged? Why does she needs to be discharged when she's undergoing surgeries."

  
Martin placed a comforting hand on Carmilla's left shoulder; "Because her operation will take place in other state. It will be at Burnaby, where the neuro facilities are much better than what Styria could offer."

  
"But that is basically 6 hours flight."

  
"Yes it is, and while we're there we'll take the chance to find Laura a new school. Away from any harm. So that means there's an 80% possibility that she may not comeback here in Styria."

  
Upon hearing this situation, Carmilla started crying knowing she's going to lose the only friend she got.

  
**

 

It was Friday, afternoon when Laura was finally discharged from Styria General Hospital.

  
"Where is my friend?" Laura asks Sally as she helped Laura transferred from the bed to the wheelchair. "She promised me she's going to see me before I leave."

  
"I'm pretty sure Carmilla would be here she might probably just be late." Sally explains.

  
"No, I wasnt talking about Carmilla. I was talking about the girl who stays with me everyday. The one clad in black ripped off jeans most of the time."

  
"Darling, Carmilla is your friend I was referring to."

  
"No. She's not Carmilla. She's a different one." Laura answers and her nerves are starting to get the best of her.

  
"Laura, one day. You will understand. You will see that the friend you are referring to and the Carmilla I'm talking about is just one person." Sally explains as she wheels Laura out of the hospital room.

  
"Okay." She answers, "but where are you taking me? Why are you taking me?"

  
"We're moving to Burnaby, Laura. We'll try to start a new life there after your operation."

  
"But I don't know who you are."

  
"It's okay, but right now you can consider calling me mom and my husband, Martin as your dad."

  
"Is my friend coming with us?" And as if on cue, Carmilla shows up.

  
"I'm sorry cupcake. I can't go with you. I have a life here and my family is here to." Carmilla says as she knelt down in front of Laura's wheelchair and doing her best not to cry.

  
"Are these for me?" Laura says as she spotted the bouquet of flowers Carmilla have temporarily placed on the floor.

"Oh,yeah,yeah. It's for you Laura." she smiles even though her tears are threatening to fall.

  
"Don't cry my friend." Laura says as she wipes the first tear of Carmilla that has fallen.

  
Their moment was cut short when an ambulance came to a halt right in front of them.

  
"So this is your ride to the airport, cupcake." Carmilla says standing up.

  
"Don't go." Laura pleads.

  
"But I have to, so they can take you to Burnaby and let you recover."

  
"I don't want to leave. Please help me stay here." Laura clutches on Carmilla's shirt.

  
"I want you to stay here, Laura but I want you to get better." Carmilla whispers as she held on tighter to Laura.

  
"Okay." Laura says unwillingly.

  
"Don't you, forget about me Laura. I love you." Carmilla says as soon as she lets go of Laura.

The moment the ambulance have left, Carmilla was left to herself, crying and blaming her friends for what had happen to Laura.  
She promised herself that she will be okay and she promised to always pray for Laura's recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Carmilla and Laura being teens.  
> Sorry not sorry of how it went.  
> I dont have a lot f ideas about amnesia so I just made up some of it and I also don't know how many hours it is to take a flight going to Burnaby, but yeah.


	6. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there's a new character please don't hate me. Also this is a two part chapter because why not?
> 
> Still unbeta, if you want to beta me you can follow and message me on my tumblr: natgayvanlis
> 
> Also wow, thank you for 300 kudos! I can't believe it, gays!
> 
> Happy Reading!

If you have known Carmilla Karnstein for awhile you would know by now how much she hates to wake up before noontime, especially when she doesn’t have anything to do.But the thing is—or rather the problem is, Carmilla is unemployed. She has been for the past three months.

After she decides to leave the advertising company she used to work with when they didn’t give her the promised incentive.  
Carmilla’s been working as a graphic artist ever since she finished university.

It was what she always wanted to do. She finds peace and happiness with each design she does. Makes her somewhat forget about her teen life. Makes her forget about Laura.

_Well let’s be honest, forgetting Laura is a huge lie. Who are we all kidding?_

Anyway, today Carmilla is once again forced to wake up early since she has to be on an interview downtown. Her interview is at 11 in the morning so she has to wake up by 8 am so she could be there on time since the office is about an hour and a half travel because of the traffic. Thankfully, she woke up a little bit earlier than expected and she still got enough time to prepare.

As soon as Carmilla had fully waked up, she immediately turn off her alarm and headed to her small bathroom to take a shower. She loves to shower she really does, makes all her pain go away even for awhile. Makes her feel relaxed and…cleansed.

After 30 minutes of taking a shower and another 30 minutes of getting ready Carmilla finally felt satisfied of how she looks. She had decided on wearing one of her favorite white dressed topped off with black leather jacket and of course knowing Carmilla she also decides on wearing some combat boots and had her hair curled on its end.

She heads towards her living room and check on the clock and noticed she still have enough time going to her interview and thankfully, Will decides to refill the gas of her car so she can use it today, because let’s face it, there’s no way in hell or in Hogwarts Carmilla will ever take a bus with the outfit she is currently wearing!

==

Laura was on her way to her office when she decides to drop by the nearest coffee shop and of course to visit Robyn, the coffee shop’s manager who also happens to be her _girlfriend_.

She knows that Robyn would be a little upset with her again since she hasn’t shown up to her for a couple of days, but what can really Laura do? She’s been very busy with her work as the head editor in chief, plus she also interviews the applicants for the graphic artist they were looking for, so ever since Carl decides to leave the company it has always been though for Laura’s part since she is the one who needs the graphic designer the most, so she demanded the HR Manager, to let her interview the applicants.

As soon as Laura entered the coffee she immediately spotted her favorite blond giving few orders to her bartenders. When Laura got closer, she wrapped her arm around the waist of Robyn and giving her a quick peck on the cheeks. Robyn have stiffen due to the sudden action but immediately relaxes the moment she had realized it was Laura.

“Well hello to you too.” Robyn greets as she spins to face Laura  
Laura giggles before leaning in to give her a kiss.

“Hey, I’m sorry I haven’t been around lately—you know how hard it is now with work now that Carl, my graphic designer left the company.”

“I wasn’t complaining.”

“I know but-“

Laura was interrupted when Robyn put up her hand in front of Laura to stop her. “You know, why we don’t just get yourself something for your breakfast. Yes, I am very sure that you haven’t eaten anything this morning.”

“You’re a life savior!” Laura says before capturing Robyn’s lips once again.

 

==

Carmilla arrived at the parking lot of Biz-Zone at about 20 minutes before her scheduled interview. This means she still got enough time to have smoke or two and to retouch before she finally face her interviewer or interviewers.

To be honest, Carmilla actually does feel nervous with the said interview, well it’s because she hasn’t been in any interviews for the past 3 years! But then, no matter how nervous she gets she keeps in mind what Will keeps telling her “You’re gonna be okay Kitty Cat, besides there could be more muff for you to munch”.

As soon as she has turned off the engine of her car, Carmilla gathered her things- her bag, the folder she carries along with her resume and a few printed copy of her designs and her car keys. After locking up her car, she scans the parking area for the nearest trash bin. Luckily she spots one.

After she smokes, she throws two pieces of spearmint candies to her mouth and applied hand sanitizer before she heads inside.

The moment she got in, she was greeted by the security guard, had her bag checked and ushered towards the receptionist.

“Hi!” She greets as politely as she ever could.

“Oh hi there. How can I be of service with you today?” The receptionist that has SJ on her name tag asks.

“Uhm yeah, I have an interview at 11 with Mel, Mel Callis I believe?”

“Oh okay hold on a minute.” SJ says as she calls the office of that Mel that would be interviewing her.

“Hey Natalie! I got an applicant here to be interviewed by Mel.” SJ says and suddenly puts her hand on the mouth piece as she asks for Carmilla’s name “Sorry, what was your name?”

“Oh right, I’m Carmilla Karnstein.” She smiles politely

“Yeah says she’s Carmilla Karnstein. Oh alright, thanks Nat!”

“Carmilla?”

“Yes?” She turns around to where SJ is standing.

“Follow me please? I’ll take you to the Human Resources office where you will have your exam and interview.”

 _Great fucking great_ , why is there a need for an exam? Carmilla thought as she follows SJ.

==

 

Laura was on her way back to her desk when she notice that there is currently on going interview with Natalie and she kind of suddenly froze when she saw the raven black curls, thankfully the girl who owns that hair had her back against Laura because she felt like she was reminded by someone else but she immediately dismisses and reminded herself that that girl she knew from her past isnt the only person to have that raven black hair.

However, the thought of the girl from her past continued to haunt her which became unnoticed by her best friend Kirsch when they had their lunch together.

  
The truth is, after Dr. Shepherd had restored her memory, Laura had always had a vivid memory of what happened to her.

She knows and remember the accident, she remembers who did it but most of all _she remembers Carmilla the only one person from that group who never fails to protect her._

“Laura bro, are you okay? You’ve been quiet the entire time.”  
“Sorry Kirsch, I’m just dandy.”

“Does that mean you had an action packed evening with Robyn last night?” Kirsch asks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

“What? No! I actually have seen her again earlier this morning. You know how busy I’ve been these days.” Laura explains before she took a sip from her grape soda.

“Well, whatever it is that is bothering you. Always know that I am always here for you.”

“Thanks Kirsch.” Laura thanked him as they continued with their lunch.

It was around 2 pm when Carmilla had finished her exams which includes the normal personality exam and she was also asked to design something for the website.

“Ms. Karnstein, Ms. Callis is now ready to have you interviewed.”

“Oh alright.” Carmilla answered Natalie as she stood up from the waiting chair.  
As she was walking towards Ms. Callis’ room she heard a group of girls talking about a Laura being a good editor in chief to them. She stiffens as she heard her name and hopes that their editor in chief Laura, isn't the Laura she knows from her teen life.

Her interview with Ms. Callis or Mel, the Human Resources Manager went pretty well. She was asked about the basic things being asked in an interview and the of course she answered all of the question truthfully.

Before she left, Mel had told her that she will let Natalie call her within the week if she passes and if she would be interviewed by their Director.

“So that’s pretty much all for now, Ms. Karnstein. I think we could have you here in the company. We just need to wait for Mr. Vordenberg’s return from a business trip so we can set you up for an interview. Just keep your lines open.” Mel’s tells Carmilla as she wraps up her interview.

And with that, Carmilla was ready to leave the office but was suddenly stopped by Mel after she had read a message coming from an internal office chat. It was a message coming from Laura letting Mel know that she would be the one to endorse the applicant after she had her interviewed.

“Uh Carmilla, can you coming here after two days? By Friday?”

“Sure”

Our editor in chief, Laura would like to interview you as well since she would be part of the team you would be working on if in case we get to hire you.” Mel explains further.

“Oh okay, no problem.” Carmilla says politely.

“Just make sure to bring your portfolio again by Friday, be here at 10 and look for _Laura Hollis_. She would be the one interviewing you.”

The moment Carmilla heard the name she got an uncomfortable feeling about it because how could she ever forget that name when that happens to be the name of her favorite person, and she honestly dont know if she would still come back for that interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, right?


	7. Saw Your Face, Heard Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little back story of Kirsch and Laura's friendship with a side dish of Hollstein flirting.

Laura was on her way to the pub after she finished her work on a Thursday evening. On a normal day she actually don’t go to a pub on a weeknight, however tonight is an exception since it’s Kirsch’s birthday and she definitely not gonna blow it up, because come one let’s face it Laura and Kirsch have been best of friends ever since Laura started working at Biz Zone, when she was just a Jr. Staff Writer, and Kirsch was a Web Designer. It made them both smile how much they have both grow on the aid company and how much their friendship grow and lasted longer that it is expected.

_She could still remember how it all started._

_She was doing a certain research at the library of their office when she tried to reach a book that is on the top shelf. Being someone who isn’t blessed with height, Laura definitely had a hard time reaching the book._

_“Need a help, little one?” Kirsch asks a startled Laura._

_“Uhm yeah” Laura answers shyly. “Could you please help me get that brown book on the left side of the top shelf?”_

_“At your service, little hottie!” Kirsch says enthusiastically as he reached for the book Laura was referring to._

_“Laura.”_

_“What?”_

_“My name is Laura. Call me that and not little hottie.” Laura explains to very confused Kirsch._

_“Oh sorry, sorry. I’m Wilson Kirsch by the way. But the only one allowed to ever call me Wilson is my grandma, so just call me Kirsch.”_

_“Well nice to meet you, Kirsch and thank you.” Laura says as Kirsch hands her the book._

_“Nice to meet you too little- I mean Laura.”_

_“You’d get used my name.”_

_“Yeah I hope so.  Anyway, I haven’t seen you here before?”_

_“Oh right. I actually started working here a week before.”_

_“From what department are you? I mean I work for web designs, so I land on the designer’s department.”_

_“I’m a Jr. Staff Writer here.” Laura answers as she pulls a chair._

_“Oh from the content department which we love to call as the brainiacs”_

_“The Brainiacs?”_

_“Yeah, I mean your writings keep the business up and running so…”_

_“You know, it’s kinda hard looking up at you, why don’t you grab a seat?”_

_“I would love to, but I’m gonna need to get back to work. My break time’s almost over.”_

_“Oh okay. Well see you around then?”_

_“That you would. Kirsch says as he exits the library._

And from that day on, Kirsch and Laura have been together. People from work actually thought they were dating; people only stopped pestering the two of them when Laura finally came out.

As soon as Laura entered the pub, she immediately spotted her friends—SJ, Natalie, Mel, Robyn, Mattie, Theo and of course the birthday celebrant Kirsch. Before she finally walks towards their table, she took a look back on her life when she was still at Silas. She never had this amount of friends, she have kept herself with Laf and Perry which is actually good and if she’s being honest, she actually miss Laf and Perry and sometimes even Carmilla.

==

Carmilla’s been fidgeting ever since she realized that Laura works on the company she had applied for. I mean sure she could apply somewhere else, but with Biz Zone she was so sure that she’s gonna get hired there, I mean that was what Mel told her after all. Besides,  she actually want to work there but then there's gonna be Laura.

"Carmilla, will you stop pacing back and forth? It's really getting annoying." Laf says as they open another bottle of beer.

Yep, Carmilla have been best of friends with Laf after Laura had left. They have been each other's rock along with Perry who would normally mother them.

Carmilla abruptly stops and glares at them; "You know me Laf, I pace a lot when I am nervous!" She says as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Is there something you arent telling us?" Laf asks as she sat back down to where Perry is.

Carmilla took a deep breathe. "I'm not sure if I should..."

Carmilla, sweetheart if you think it does bother you then maybe you should tell us. You know we wouldn't be judging you." Perry encourages as Carmilla starts pacing again.

"You remember the company I have applied for?"

"That one where you just had an interview, was it yesterday?" Perry asks.

"Yeah that one."

“Okaay?”

“Well, the interview actually went well. After I had been interviewed by the Human Resource Manager she told me that they will just have me contacted once the company’s director gets back from his out of the country business trip--” Carmilla was cut off once again by Lafontaine.

“Dude, that’s totally great. I mean it’s the director would be interviewing you next, so why worry?”

“Because-” Carmilla took another deep breath before she continues. “the editor-in-chief likes to interview me as well and the said editor-in-chief is… Laura. Laura Hollis from highschool.”

After Carmilla have revealed what had been bothering her, they all fell in to an awkward silence not until Perry speaks up.

“Well, maybe it’s time to rekindle things with her. Besides, if you get to work there just keep in mind that you’re there to work and not to give her full attention.” Perry tried to sound optimistic about the situation.

“You know Perry is right Carmilla. So if you think that’s the job for you and it’s the company you would want to work with, then take the plunge.”

==

Laura Hollis is never been that someone who gets late, but apparently today she is. She blames it from too much alcohol and for staying up late at a pub.

“Robyn, why didn’t you wake me up?!” Laura asks as soon as she walks out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

“Oh sweetheart, do you think I have forgotten how much you hated it every time I try to wake you up when you are hung over?”

“I know, but today would've been a good time for you to wake me up.”

“Babe, calm down. I know and I’m sorry. I didn't mean to okay?”Robyn says as she wrap her arms behind Laura and starts nibbling on her ear.

“As much as I love this sensation, I have to get to work. Maybe tonight?”

“Fine. Let me drive you to work?” Robyn asks after giving Laura a quick peck on her lips.

As expected, Laura came in to work about 10 minutes late.

The moment she got inside her office. She immediately got a call from SJ, telling her that the applicant she would be interviewing is already at the lobby and soon will be on its way to her office.

"Good morning Laura, Just calling to let you know that Carmilla Karnstein is on her way to your office for her interview."

“Okay thanks, SJ.” Laura says as she hangs up the phone.

After the phone call, Laura took the chance on reviewing the portfolio of the applicant she is subjected to interview.

The moment Laura reached to the applicant’s resume and saw the photo attached to it, she got struck, she got reminded of her past. She wondered off where she met the girl then it hit her- Carmilla Karnstein, was the girl who defended her during her stay at Silas but betrayed her towards the end.

True to what SJ told her, after a couple of minutes she heard a soft knock coming from the other side of her office door.

What Laura didnt understand though, is why she is nervous about it.  It’s not like they’re going out on a date or it’s not like Carmilla is going to hurt her.  Laura is still confident that Carmilla is still that girl who befriended her but Laura had to admit that she hated Carmilla for letting her friend throw her off the stairs that lead her to being in coma and having an amnesia. So maybe, just maybe that is the main reason why she is nervous right now.

After taking a few calming breathes, Laura addressed the person on the other side to come in and braces herself to come face to face with Carmilla after 10 years.

==

The moment Carmilla heard of “Come in” from room 307 she immediately started sweating on her palms and her heart starts getting wild.

This is it, she will be now face to face with Laura Hollis, the girl from highschool who she had been in loved with for over 10 years. Once she came in she noticed how fresh looking the office was. Every color has a touch of pastel,on the right side is a bookshelf and into the left is a wall mounted with different awards and certificate of appreciation or something. “Laura must be really good at what she does” Carmilla thought to herself before she heard someone clearing their throat.

“Hi.” Laura greets “You must be Carmilla”

“Must I be?” Carmilla says playfully as she tries if she could still get Laura flustered.

“Don’t be a tease.” Laura says as she motions for Carmilla to take a seat.

“I wasnt”

“Anyway...let’s get this interview rolling.”

“Whatever you say, cupcake.”

Carmilla definitely had to bite her tongue. She shouldn’t have used that old nickname she had for Laura but it was too late. However, when she glanced back to Laura she noticed that she was actually biting the insides of her cheek to prevent the smile that is crawling on her face but then the blush that was creeping on her neck gave it all away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the good feedback everyone.  
> This is another un beta chapter, feel free to message me if you want to be my beta.


	8. Don't Let the Past Bother You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura realized some things about each other and a not so surprised towards the end!
> 
> PS: i hate titling lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi! Happy New Year everyone! Sorry it took me forever to finally get my ass into updating this fanfic, its just that a lot of things had happened towards the end of 2015..
> 
> This is still unbeta because for fucksakes, it's 2016 and I still dont have a beta! goddamnit!

When Carmilla had finally internally composed herself from seeing Laura after 10 years, she immediately acted as someone “so cool and couldn’t care any less about what is happening around her”. Carmilla have noted that it is better to be that way; it will help her avoid getting hurt.

Carmilla was brought back to reality once she heard Laura clear her throat.

“Hi.” Laura greets “You must be Carmilla”

Carmilla was so sure that Laura still know who she is, so she played along and acted like she wasn’t startled over the fact why Laura asked who she is.

“Must I be?” Carmilla says playfully as she tries if she could still get Laura flustered.

“Don’t be a tease.” Laura says as she motions for Carmilla to take a seat.

And at this very moment, Carmilla knows that if she keeps flirting she can get enough of a very flustered Laura, but she knows it’ll be inappropriate since she will be undergoing an interview with Laura. She thought to herself, her career is more important than getting Laura flustered, she can work on that later on.

“I wasn’t” Carmilla answered with a small smile playing on her lips.

Laura huffed, “Anyway...let’s get this interview rolling.”

“Whatever you say, cupcake.” As soon as Carmilla called Laura with her old nickname to her, all of a sudden she had to bite her tongue, she knows she shouldn’t have used it again, but as soon as she glanced towards Laura she noticed that Laura was actually biting the insides of her cheek to stop the smile that was creeping up but then, Carmilla was soon to notice the blush creeping up on Laura’s neck.

**

Thankfully, Carmilla’s interview went pretty well. Laura had managed to explain to her why she needed to interview Carmilla even though she is an editor in chief.

”For the most time, you would be working side by side with my team that is why I had to interview you. Kirsch can’t handle all the designing on his own so he needed to have a new graphic designer. You will work closely with him as both of you would be working on designs. You on the graphics and Kirsch more on web designs.” Laura has explained without taking a pause to breathe.

“Well that sounds pretty exciting and challenging. I look forward to working here if I was being honest.” Carmilla says.

“Great! That’s all I guess, I think I have managed to clearly explain everything you needed for the job you were applying for. Probably Mel, will just let you know if you’re hired or not.” Laura says.

“Oh thank you. Thank you for your time.” Carmilla says as she reluctantly extended her arm to shake Laura’s hand and surprisingly, Laura shook it.

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” Laura cheerfully says.

As soon as Carmilla have exited the Laura’s office she couldn’t shake off anymore the warmth she felt on her chest the moment her hand touches Laura’s. It had been 10 years since she had felt that warmth. Not even with her previous girlfriends. It was weird, but in a good way.

**

The moment Carmilla left Laura's office, Laura immediately made a little happy dance which she didnt imagine herself doing at all. She was so busy being giddy that she didnt even heard the knock on her door. She then suddenly stopped when Mel called out for her name.

"Hollis.."

"Oh hi Mel" Laura all but acted as if nothing was going on two seconds ago.

"Everything alright?" Mel managed to ask as she walked towards the seat Carmilla just vacated.

"Yes. I'm just giddy that I'm going to see Robyn after work for dinner." Of course, Laura had to lie about that.

"Oh okay. Well, I went up here to ask you things about Carmilla. I mean, how did her interview went."

"It went fine, thankfully she knows everything we needed for a graphic designer. It will be all up to you and to Carmilla if she would then be working with us." Laura states a matter of factly.

"Hmmm, to be honest she is by far our best candidate for this position and you and I both know how swamped with work you and Kirsch right now. So if you think that she would be a great help, then I can give Carmilla a call after our talk then let her comeback tomorrow for her final interview with Ms. Crochane."

Laura was thoughtful for a moment, thinking if she would be willing to work with Carmilla. She got a lot of worries running in her head right now and one of which is the fact that there is about 90% that she would be seeing again the girls who have been bullying her on her younger years once she gets acquainted with Carmilla again and that happening, is something Laura wouldnt want to deal with, ever again.

So what she did was to tell Mel a little. "I'm not so sure, I mean she really is good but what if we miss the opportunity of interviewing and screening someone else who is better than Carmilla is. So I was thinking, maybe we do about two or three more interviews for the job? But if no one tops Carmilla's knowleadge then we'll call her first thing first by Friday."

"Well, that sounds good to me, Hollis." So with that, Mel exited Laura's office.

**

Once inside her apartment, Carmilla immediately felt exhausted for the activities she’s done for the day. After she left BizOne she went to meet up with her younger brother Will since he lives nearby the city. It was the traffic that has drained all her energy. So after a few minutes of lying on the couch Carmilla headed for a much awaited hot bath.

Before she headed to the bathroom, she took a chance to check up on her phone and notice a missed call from Mel. Confused as to why Mel tried to contact her, Carmilla tapped on the call button.

After about three rings, Mel finally picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Uh Mel. It’s me. Carmilla Karnstein. I have notice that I missed a call from you and thought to call you back right away thinking this might be related to my application.” Carmilla says hopeful.

“Oh right, right it is. Well, I was trying to let you know that we are looking forward on endorsing your application to our director. But I would like to warn you though that we are still open in searching other applicants, this means we still need to interview at least two more. Do you think it would be okay to free your schedule by Friday just in case we call you back in for a final interview.”

“Well normally, I just stay up at home since I am unemployed as of now. So there wont be an issue regarding my schedule.” Carmilla explains.

“Alright then. Good night, Carmilla.” Mel says before finally hanging up.

While Carmilla was taking a shower, she finds herself wondering off Laura. How beautiful she even got when she grew up. She had noticed that Laura had manage to let go of her braces and eyeglasses. Laura even loose weight, not that the extra weight way back in highschool ever matters to Carmilla. She smiled at the thought when she first had the chance to had a chubby Laura, it was like hugging a human pillow.

Carmilla thinks to herself that she have fallen even more in love with Laura and she hopes and prays that she gets hired at BizOne to be closer with Laura once again, and she also hopes that Laura is currently single.

**

Dinners with Robyn are supposed to be Laura’s favorite but right now, at this very moment she just cant put her mind and soul to it. She had been thinking about Carmilla the entire day. She have notice how brilliant and smart Carmilla was during the interview and she is sure that the girl wasnt even showing off. She also see how beautifully grown up of a woman Carmilla is now and she thinks that her crush with Carmilla all of a sudden came back.

Laura was abruptly pulled off from her daydream as Robyn’s worried voice startled her.

“Babe, babe”

“Huh?”

“Is everything all right?” I’ve been asking you that for the fourth time now.” Robyn says, starting to be more annoyed than worried.

“Oh yes, I’m just a little tired and I think I’m having a migraine.” Laura alibis.

“Well, finish up your dinner so I could send you off to your apartment.”

“No, its fine. I could just take up the bus.”

“Laura, babe I wouldnt be at peace letting you travel going home knowing that you have migraine, so let me send you off, we’ll go take a cab.

One thing Laura likes so much about her girlfriend is how thoughtful and caring she is. So instead of protesting further, Laura just smiled and nods a thank you to Robyn.

After about an hour, Laura was finally settle on her bed. She still couldnt shake off the warmth she felt from her earlier encounter with Carmilla and it had been bugging her all day too of what could be her life if in time their company hires Carmilla.

She then does the best she knows she should when something is bothering hetr.

“Hey dad.”

“Hi sweetness, everything all right? You don’t usually call me this late.” Martin says as he starts to get worried with the sudden call of her daughter.

“I’m fine dad, thanks.”

“Well that’s good to know. So whats up kiddo?”

“Uh, I kinda need an advise from you daddy.”

“You do realized that the reason why your old man is here for you is to give you advise, either you’re in need or not.” Martin lightly chuckles. “So go ahead, ask away!”

“Well, uh um. This is just a hypothetical question-”

“It’s fine sweetheart, whatever it is. I’m here to help with all I can.” Martin reassures his daughter.

“What if there is a person who you havent seen for a long time and the last thing you saw each other things didn’t end up well. Then all of a sudden, as your company is looking for someone who would be your next employee, this said person pops up and applies and as for now, that person is the best candidate and that person might just get hired.”

“Laura, honey I know it would be a little difficult knowing the kind of history you two had, but remember that you aren't there to please this person. You are there to work with them, so be professionally civil with that person and if you think that this person can contribute with the success of your company, it would be best if you would set aside your differences and hire the person. Who knows, during the time you haven't seen this person they had changed and had grew up to a better person.”

“So what you’re trying to say here dad is I give person a chance?”

“That’s right sweetness, that’s how grown up people would react into this kind of situation. Don't let the past bother you.”

“Thanks daddy!” Laura answers before a yawn escapes her mouth.

“You’re welcome, now go get some rest, kid. Good night and I love you!”

“Night dad, love you!” Was all Laura could say before she finally drifts off to sleep.

**

Carmilla had just finished doing the laundry when she heard her phone ringing. She immediately aim for it from the coffee table and her heart starts to beat rather quicker than the usual the moment she saw the name on the screen.

“Hi Mel!” she answers and hopes she doesnt sound so nervous.

“Hey Carmilla. How’s it going?”

“Everything’s great.”

“Well that’s awesome. By the way I called you to let you knoe that our directed would like to meet up with you this afternoon at around 3?”

Seeing that it is only 11 in the morning, Carmilla agreed on the given time “Sounds good to me, Mel. I’ll be there.”

“Great, great I’ll see you this afternoon then.”

“Should I still bring my portfolio?” Carmilla remembers to ask knowing that this time it is the big boss who would be interviewing her.

“No need. Just make sure to bring yourself.”

“Oh of course. See you then.” And with that they hang up.

 

Two hours later and Carmilla was already heading to BizOne, this time she decides to drive her car to be there on time.

At around 2:45 pm Carmilla catches herself walking up towards the building. Once she got there, Natalie immediately greets her and escorts her to the director’s office.

Her interview with Ms. Cochrane went well. The director only asks basic question about herself and other work experiences and Carmilla did try her best to answer truthfully of course.

As the interview comes to an end Ms. Cochrane delivers Carmilla a very good news.

“Welcome aboard, Ms. Karnstein. I am glad to have you as my company's newest graphic designer lead and I am looking forward to all the good works you will be willing to share with us. You can start working with us by next week.”

Carmilla couldnt help the smile that have spread across her lips. She couldnt contain her happiness that she finally have a work, goodbye unemployment.

“Wow. Thank you. Thank you so much Ms. Cochrane, I promise I wouldnt disappoint you for hiring me and I look forward working with your company.”

“Good, so now I will have Mel assist you about your contract and the requirements you need to submit, again welcome!” Ms. Cochrane once again said to Carmilla cheerfully.

When Carmilla was on her way home she immediately called up her two best friends, Laf and Perry because tonight definitely calls for a celebration!


	9. First Day High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically about Carmilla's first day at work. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh hi I'm back with a new chapter and I apologize that it took me longer than I have ever planned to have this updated. I'm just really finding it hard to update, but don't worry I promise this wouldn't be one of those stories that goes unfinished the only thing I can't promise you is to have this updated regularly but I will try my very best to do so.

Today is the day.

And honestly, Laura has been dreading for this day to come.  The day wherein Carmilla starts working with BizOne.

She knows things wouldn’t be that easy for both of them after what had happened on their pasts, but she also knows that she needs to at least give Carmilla a chance. She needs to play it nice or to at least be civil around her now that they would be staying on the same roof, for who knows how long right?

At exactly seven in the morning, Laura finally decides to throw off her blankets and rub off the sleep on her eyes to waltz towards her bathroom. She always love shower, she likes it when the lukewarm water that comes from the shower bounces to her skin, making her aching muscles relaxed and came to life.  She normally lasts about twenty minutes of shower, but whenever Robyn is with her, expect it to be more than that.

Carmilla on the other hand, have mixed emotions for this day.

Was she excited? _Yes_

Was she worried that she might not be as fit for the job as she thinks she is? _Yes._

But most of all, she was worried over the fact that she would be working with Laura, her long time love interest. Her _not so childhood crush_. But then, she remembers what Perry told her. She’s not there just to make friends, she’s there to work.

So Carmilla finally plucked up the courage of choking up her worries and decides on getting ready for work.

Since she was still living somewhere two hours away from her work, Carmilla had to wake up extra early if she wants to make it just in time.

By 8:20 in the morning, Carmilla finally got the chance to ride on the train heading to Toronto. Living in Mississauga will always be a big part of Carmilla’s life. However, working in a different place far off from where she lives might have given her a reason into moving to a different place. She’s actually considering living with Will.

After ten minutes, the train had stopped on the next station and Carmilla unexpectedly saw her, Laura. She notice that Laura was struggling on balancing herself so Carmilla had offered her the seat.

******

It was eight thirty in the morning when Laura arrived at the train platform, waiting for her chance to get in. Its rushed hour, she hopes to be able to get to work on time.

As soon as she got into the train, people were jam packed; thankfully somebody has offered her a seat. The moment she was settled, she looked up to thank the person and she was surprised to see that it was a girl and not just any girl. _It was Carmilla._ She was now standing in front of Laura.

“Hey” Laura awkwardly greets.

“Hey” Carmilla offers without putting down her book to acknowledge Laura.

It’s not that Carmilla is being rude or anything, its just that she doesn't talk too much before she gets coffee inside her body.

“You alright there, _Carm_?” Laura mentally scold herself for asking Carmilla and for calling her ‘Carm’.

“Yeah, just dandy.” Carmilla replies, finally sneaking a look towards Laura behind her book.

“Thanks for the seat by the way” Laura says, which Carmilla only replied with a hum.

Laura continued to engaging a conversation with Carmilla since they still have about ten minutes of train ride.

“So.. Are you excited on your first day at work?”

“Laura…” Carmilla begins. “I don't want to be rude with you, but I don't normally talk a lot when I haven't have coffee on my system.”

“Oh sorry. Yeah, totally. Cool”

“You don’t need to be sorry. Maybe we can talk a little later?”

“Okay” Laura says with a soft smile.

The remainder of their train ride was spent in a comfortable silence.

As soon as they went off from the train, they still walked about five blocks towards their office.

Carmilla then decides to grab a coffee and she was surprised to see Laura to go with her.

“Cutie, you really are enthusiastic about talking to me again huh?”

“I what?”

“Well you just followed me in here. It’s obvious you wanna talk to me more-”

“Oh no, not at all. If you haven’t noticed yet, this is the closest coffee shop to our building, so this is also where I buy coffee besides-”

“There she is, my favorite customer!” Laura was cut off from her explanation when she heard Robyn’s voice.

“Hi hon!” Laura greets her before leaning in for a kiss. Carmilla didn’t want to be prying with what is going on so she slowly turned her back to order her coffee. Carmilla didn’t understand the sudden weird feeling she felt on the pit of her stomach but decides to disregard it. She couldn’t be jealous, she doesn’t have the right to begin with.

“So, same order as everyday, babe?” Robyn asks after their kiss.

“Yes, please.” Laura answered, “And can you please add one of those caramel muffins Kirsch always loved those so I’m gonna buy him too.”

“Alright, coming right at you.” Robyn replied as she walks behind the counter to personally prepare Laura’s order.

When Laura was about to go take a sit, it was only then she realized that Carmilla wasn’t standing beside her anymore. Instead she was sat on one of the tables outside, one hand with a coffee while the other with a cigarette. Laura decides to continue her quest to being polite, so she decides to walk out and join Carmilla outside.

“Hey” she greets “May I?” Laura asks pointing to the vacant chair right in front of Carmilla.

Carmilla nods in response before sipping from her coffee. “So, she’s your girlfriend.”

“Yeah.”

“She seems nice”

“Yeah she is.”

As if on cue, Robyn went to where they were seated to give Laura her orders.

“Here you go hon.” Robyn hands the paper bag of muffins and cookies and the cup of Laura’s coffee, while eyeing up Carmilla.

“Thanks. And oh by the way, this is Carmilla. She’s our newly hired graphic designer head.” Laura offers “And this is Robyn, my girlfriend and manager here at Robisphere Cafe.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Robyn extends her hand which Carmilla politely accepts.

“Anyway, I think Carmilla and I should better get going before we get late.”

They both stood up and Carmilla went inside first to head back towards the entrance, giving the couple the privacy they might be needing.

******

As soon as they have entered their office, Carmilla and Laura went to their separate ways. Laura immediately went to her office, while Carmilla went to Mel’s office for some briefing and orientation.

“So, are you excited for today?” Mel asks as Carmilla walks towards the chair in front of Mel’s table.

“Yeah, although to be honest at the same time I’m also worried if I would get along easily with everyone around here.”

“Ah, nonsense to be worrying about that. People here are very friendly, and I’m pretty sure you’re going to love the work environment that we have here.”

“Ooh sounds really nice.”

“Anyway, before I get you on board, allow me to present to you your contract with the company.” Mel says as she hands Carmilla a four pages long contract.

“On this contract, it specifies your duties and responsibilities, your benefits, your salary and the company rules and regulations. I will give you time to read on the papers while go to have an interview on the next room. After that, we’ll have it discussed just in case you have any questions about it. Please don’t have it signed yet, have it signed after we have discussed.”

Carmilla silently browse the contract before she answers Mel, “Sure, I’ll read through these.” She says motioning to the document at hand.

“Okay, good. See you in a few minutes Carmilla.

_After fifteen minutes.._

“Sorry, it took me a little longer than expected,” Mel says as she walks back inside her office. “The applicant had a lot of things to asks.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Carmilla answers, offering her a smile.

“So, are you ready to discuss your contract?”

“Yeah. Although there isn’t much to discuss about. I mean, I have read everything and there is nothing I need you to explain, everything is clear. In fact I am ready to sign.”

“Well that’s great. But if ever you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask any of us here in my team.”

“Sure. I’ll keep that in mind.” Carmilla says as she starts signing her contract.

“Once you have finished signing, I’ll have Natalie give you the grand tour of our office.”

******

“Hey little Laura, I already have the designs for the revamping of website on one of our clients. Let me know when you would be ready for presentation.” Kirsch says as soon as he saw Laura heading to her office.

“I think, ten thirty would be okay, so we can have it emailed to the client after lunch. Whatcha say?”

“Sounds incredibly great to me!”

“Alright then. Have your team be ready for the presentation.”

“Sure. Oh by the way, isn’t it Carmilla’s first day at work today?” Kirsch asks as he leans on the door frame of Laura’s room.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Well, I was just thinking it would be great if we invite her to our meeting since she would be working hand in hand with the two of us.”

“Hmm.. That is a good idea. But, I think she would be having her orientation and tour this morning, so I’m not sure if she could make it?”

“Well, I can have it at least checked with Mel?” Kirsch asks full of hope in his tone.

“Yeah, sure.”

Inside Laura’s office, she immediately felt a little nervous about Kirsch’s idea even though they aren’t sure yet if Carmilla could really join them, but come to think of it, there is a huge possibility for it to happen, right?. But then again she remembers there is a need for her to be civil. People at their office does not necessarily needs to know anything about their past. Carmilla and Laura are both adult to know that once people at BizOne finds out, people would have them as subject for gossiping.

So instead of being anxious about it, Laura decides to take breathing exercises to help her calm down before she begins her work.

Since Laura is now the editor in chief, most of the things she does is to double check the articles being written by her staff, she also helps in improving theirs and their client’s website. She is one of those who gets a say on how the website should be designed. Sometimes, she thinks it is a perk for being best friends with the head of the web team.

******

“So, this one right here is the place where the account managers stays and on to the left wing are the finance team.” Natalie explains as they walked further into the office the moment they left the office of Mel with Carmilla at tow.

“Basically, these are the teams on this floor.. The HR and Admin, Sales and Marketing as well as with the finance.”

“What about our team?” Carmilla asks

“Oh for your team, you guys are located on the next floor, eighteenth floor.”

“Ah, so we are separated.”

“Yeah, the management have decided it to be that way to avoid too much noise whenever the account manager and marketers are doing their calls. They know how it can be a little bit pain in the ass when you guys are planning then there is too much noise.”

Carmilla chuckled; “Well that is true. I mean, there are times when I can’t properly concentrate with designs if people around me keeps bickering. But if it’s music, I’m cool with it.”

“Well, you’re lucky that music is allowed in your floor. But once inside the department of Laura’s team, silence is expected.” Natalie says as they wait for the elevator.

“Oh, oh that is understandable since they are the content team right?”

“Yeah, they are.”

Once they were on the eighteenth floor, they were immediately greeted by a bubbly brunette.

“Hey, Nat! Mel just called in and according to her, after you gave Carmilla her grand tour, escort her to red conference room so she can seat into the presentation of Kirsch to Laura’s team.”

“Oh, alright. Thanks SJ. And by the way, since we’re already here, allow me to introduce you to Carmilla Karnstein, the new head of the graphics department.”

“Welcome. Does that mean you would be working with Kirsch?”

“Yeah, that’s what I was told.”

“Great!”

After the introductions, Carmilla and Natalie now walked towards the library.

“SJ and Kirsch are together by the way and SJ tends to be jealous sometimes, you have to be careful.”

“Oh no need to worry or anything. I don’t swing that way.”

“Alright then. Well, obviously this is the library. Most of Laura’s staffs do some of their researches here. And to our left, is the exit door towards the pantry/cafeteria.”

Natalie gave her a quick tour of the cafeteria. “Here we are served meals from breakfast down to dinner, but we are also allowed to bring our own food just incase.”

Carmilla nods in response.

“And on that door” Natalie points to their right “is our recreation area. There’s wii, xbox and ps4 there and billiard, and pingpong. There are also beds where you can take a nap from time to time.”

“Woah”

“Yeah, I know. And of course that door is towards the balcony where most enployees go for smoke.”

“There’s going to be a lot of rooms and doors for me to memorize!” Carnilla jokes as they walked to another room.

“Well, don’t worry you wouldn’t get lost. So, this is our last stop before I walk you to your work station. Tada, the locker room!”

The first thing Carmilla have noticed when they entered was Laura’s locker which was apparently stood right next to hers. _Awesome_.

Before heading out, Natalie gave Carmilla the key to her locker.

“So now, we proceed to your work station. As you have notice, there are three separate rooms here. The first one is Kirsch’s office-”

“His name is Wilson?”

“Yeah, but the only person who gets to call him that is Laura, whenever she gets pissed off.”

“Oh” Carmilla answers with a smirk.

“And the one on the middle is yours, so here’s your keys. The last office is Laura’s and well obviously your team is just outside your offices.”

Carmilla was then accompanied by Natalie to her office. “I believe you can leave your bag here, and I will quickly have you introduced to your team then we head to your first meeting.”

Carmilla did what she was told and quickly went back outside after she had settled her bag on top of her desk.

“Okay, listen up guys!” Natalie clapped her hands cheerful, just enough to get the attention Carmilla’s team. “So this is Carmilla Karnstein she is the new head of your team. Welcome her later because she needs to be on a meeting in like, three minutes.”

“Whoops, I’ll see you later guys.” Carmilla said with a smile before she once again followed Natalie.

Natalie knocked on the door of the Red Conference room and as soon as she opened the door, they were faced by a very furious Laura.

“I’ll leave you here. Have fun.” Natalie says before she slowly exits.

“Thanks.” Carmilla mumbles before she waltzed towards the nearest seat.

“No Wilson, I told you we can have a double column template for their news page!” Came Laura’s angry voice.

“But Laura, it would be so much easier for them to visual if there are two columns on the page.” Kirsch bites back.

“How can it be easy if they have to look for the continuation of the news on the other side?” Laura is really furious on this discussion she is currently having with Kirsch.

“Why don’t we ask Carmilla’s opinion here?” Kirsch says looking towards Carmilla.

“She might be a little bit overwhelmed with what we are discussing here.” Laura cuts off Kirsch on a softer voice.

“No, it’s okay. Actually, big man I agree with Laura here. Readers wouldn’t  appreciate it if they would be reading on the other side, so I suggest to have a one-column page for their news and announcement column.”

“See that’s what I was talking about. Thank you for agreeing.” Laura answers which surprisingly sends Carmilla in a blushing fit.

“Oh god, I can see it now. Two girls versus me!”

“Got a problem with that big man?” Carmilla asks, smirking

“No, not all and by the way name’s Kirsch.”

“Oops, I thought it was Wilson.” Kirsch glares at Carmilla which leads to Laura giggling.

“The only person allowed to call me Wilson here is Laura-”

“Alright, alright Kirsch. No need to be harsh with Carmilla on her first day.”

“Whatever.”

“Aww don’t be a baby.” Carmilla says leading to a giggling Laura once again.

“You know, instead of fooling around, why don't you help me in coming up with a better design for this website?”

“Aye, aye sir!” Carmilla says with a mock salute to Kirsch.

******

The rest of Carmilla’s first day at work went pretty well and surprisingly she easily got along with Kirsch when it comes to designs and she also got along easily with her team.

The next thing she knows, she was about to head home, but before she did she decides on dropping by to Laura’s office.

Carmilla softly knocks on her door. “Come in!”

“Hey, so uh I was just heading home so I decided to drop by to see if you’re also heading home?”

“Well, sadly I can't yet. I still have few articles to check plus, I’ll have a dinner with Robyn.”

“Ah, the girlfriend.”

“Yeah the girlfriend.” Laura smiled a half hearted smile, which by the way Carmilla actually notice but decides to act like she did not.

“So, anyway. I’m heading home. I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Laura.”

“Thanks and you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have a beta so apologies for the typos but fear not I will do a read through again from time to time until I edit everything.
> 
> If interested to be my beta you can send me a dm or ask on my twitter and tumblr under the handler name: natgayvanlis
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	10. Maybe We Can Start All Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Laura is very moody and Carmilla had flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, hey everyone! As I have said a million times I will not have this story abandoned. I was just really lazy to open my Microsoft word and to write down my ideas. 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter gives justice to my delay. 
> 
> Also, please don't be confused, the things Carmilla reminisced happened before Laura's accident. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy reading this chapter and Happy Easter!

Laura had lost count of how many times Robyn had declined her advances. She knows she shouldn't be okay about it but every time her girlfriend reasoned out why she can’t have sex with Laura, all Laura felt towards her partner understands even though the reason Robyn gives her is always the same.

It always starts with hot make out sessions on Robyn’s bed, but every time Laura braves herself in taking this further, Robyn will always pull back telling her she’s tired from work. It makes Laura feel so unwanted, she couldn't even argue, she just lay flat on her back willing herself not to cry.

Scenarios like this happened over and over, for almost two weeks and there was even a time when Laura wanted to yell at Robyn but she decided against it and like any other time, Laura understands her girlfriend.

However, even though she understands Robyn, it doesn't make Laura’s mood any better for the next day or even the rest of the week, and today was honestly no different.

Laura had started her day being late for work, which was something that doesn't normally happen but today the universe had decided that her tire was at the end of its life and of course she had to call for a repair shop and make sure they got her car. So she ended up coming to work almost an hour late and to make things worse she was even late to her own meeting.

Laura didn't even have the chance to take a seat in her office before Kirsch came to let her know that their client was already there and they had been waiting for her.

Of course, as soon as Laura entered the conference room she immediately spit out apologies.

“Hi, I am so sorry for being late. I normally don’t get late but unfortunately today one of my car’s tires decided to blow up as I was on my way here-“ Laura had to stop herself  mid-rant as she noticed the client was staring at her as if she had grown extra head. “Right, sorry. Let’s start.”

Thankfully, the rest of her meeting had gone pretty well as she had anticipated it to go.

**

Lunch time will always be Carmilla’s favorite time of her day while at work. It gives her the chance to either bury her face in a book or in a pillow. The fact that Carmilla wasn't a morning person normally leaves her sleepy, so sometimes instead of eating she would just go for a smoke then take a nap. But today, she settled on being in the cafeteria alone with her book and a salad.

She was almost done with the current chapter she was reading when she was startled by a tiny ball of rage that is Laura Hollis. She decides to look up from her book to see what the commotion was all about when she saw her pacing back and forth talking to one of Kirsch’s and hers staff members. Carmilla wanted to walk over to see what made Laura this angry but she decided against it as she saw Kirsch trying to calm Laura down.

To be honest, it had really been awhile since Carmilla had seen Laura this angry and yet it still amuses her to see how much anger her body can hold. She still finds Laura so adorable and she knows she shouldn't be feeling anything towards Laura now that she knows that she is in a relationship. Cheating is one of the many things Carmilla does not approve of, so this means she isn’t gonna let Laura be a cheater, or be someone who gets to be cheated on.

By the afternoon, Carmilla found out why Laura was so angry in the cafeteria. It was because the team may or may not have accidentally given one of their clients a wrong price, and now Laura had to explain it to not only to the client but as well as their management.

Later on, Carmilla also found out that the reason Laura was late was because one of her tires decided to blow up while she was on her way to the office. Luckily she didn’t collide with anything and get hurt.

Without thinking first, Carmilla went to the nearest coffee shop to get Laura something to cheer her up. It wasn’t until the moment she got there that she had realized that it is was where Laura’s girlfriend works; but fuck it right? it’s not like she’s going to do something to ruin their relationship, she just wanted to cheer up her friend.

Only problem when she got there though is that she didn’t even know what to get Laura. She wanted to text Kirsch but knowing him, he would probably ask Laura, so that would definitely not be good idea. So instead, she decides on getting her two huge chocolate chip cookies and a grande size java chip.  After she got her order and paid for it, she immediately headed back to her office.

Thankfully, Robyn didn’t get to see her.

**

Laura thought her mood couldn’t get any worse but the universe had other plans. She received call from the repair shop telling her that they need to keep her car overnight since they currently don’t have the same tires that her car uses. In other words, she would have to take the subway home, which she totally hates. She knows she can just use Uber but then she remembers she’s supposed to be cutting her spending from each month, her dad wouldn’t want that and of course, she wouldn’t want to bother her girlfriend who she is sure would just tell her she is busy. So yeah, clearly she has to commute to get home.

It’s already four in the afternoon and Laura still has at least three articles to edit before they get uploaded to respective clients website. She knows she still has some time, so she decides to open her Facebook and do a little procrastination. After a good fifteen minutes she finally decides to start with editing the articles and closes out of Facebook, but of course before she gets to start everything, nature decides to call her attention.

As soon as Carmilla noticed Laura leaving her room, she immediately ran inside to put on the food she bought for Laura on her desk. She decided to just leave it there instead of handing them on to Laura herself, afraid she wouldn’t accept it, knowing it’s from Carmilla.

Carmilla was glad that everyone was actually busy and didn’t see her going in and out of Laura’s office. Although, truth be told, it wasn’t really a secret, she actually left a note with the bag of cookies and signed her name.

As Laura walked back to her office, Carmilla couldn’t help but to feel nervous about it. She recalls the last time she felt this nervous, and a flashback suddenly hits her.

_It was the first day she was going to meet Laura after all the times they had talked after befriending Laura through text. After having a set up of being friends through text, the two teens had finally decided to meet up one weekend and were both glad that both parties wanted this._

_The two had agreed on meeting a little outside of town, at a restaurant called Robisphere so they wouldn’t run into people they knew, although at first Laura was a little hesitant, in the end she agreed because she knew Carmilla only wanted to protect her._

_On the day they had first met, Laura had expected it- Carmilla was late, but what she didn’t expect was for Carmilla to arrive with a bouquet of light red carnations. She remembers what that color means, her mother had told her a lot of things about flowers and the meaning of their color. But of course Laura decides to ignore it._

_“Sorry, I’m late. I- I had to stop by a flower shop to get you these”_

_“Aww Carm, thank you!”_

_“Of course. So are you ready to order?”_

_“Yeah sure, although I’m not familiar with this restaurant so I’m not actually sure what to order?”_

_“Oh don’t worry cupcake. I’m not very familiar with it either but I heard that they have good pasta, pancakes, and burgers, which are pretty good!”_

_“I’m not a huge fan of oily foods though but ugh I’m craving for burgers”_

_“Well, look, they have baked bacon burgers.”_

_“Now, I got an order.”_

_“What about your drink?”_

_“Mango Shake! Never say no to a mango shake!”_

_“Well, mango shake it is.”_

_“What about you? What’s your order going to be?”_

_“I’ll have some burritos and a raspberry shake”_

_“Oh alright, let’s order shall we?”_

_While they were waiting for their orders, Carmilla took this opportunity to admire how pretty Laura was. She got the chance to take a closer look at those beautiful brown eyes hiding behind her glasses; Carmilla admired how long her eyelashes were. Carmilla was stunned. People may not find Laura that pretty because she wears eyeglasses and has braces and, of course, she’s chubby. But no, Carmilla finds her really adorable._

_After fifteen minutes, their orders had finally arrived._

_“Oh thank god it’s here, I’m starving!” Laura excitedly exclaimed._

_“Well dig in, cutie”_

_The two made small talk and even shared a couple of fun facts about themselves. Carmilla couldn’t actually believe that someone would let her share something about herself._

_“I mean yeah, it’s not so easy to have a younger brother, especially if that brother is Will. He can be both sweet and annoying at the same time, if you get what I mean?”_

_“Yeah I get it.” Laura answers with a giggle. Carmilla had decided that night, that Laura’s giggles were music to her ears._

_“How about you? Is it sad not having any siblings?”_

_“When I was younger it was. Especially when mom and dad are both busy with work, and I am left alone with Nana which is okay except when it comes to play time.”_

_“I can imagine a little Laura throwing tantrums because she didn’t have a playmate.”_

_“Oh I had lots of tantrums back then.”_

_Both had continued to get to know each other that night, neither wanting the evening to end. They have discussed the kind of music they loved to listen to._

_“I’ve_ _always pictured you as someone who listens to the loud kind of music—rock and roll and all that”_

_“I’m not gonna lie cupcake, you’ve guessed correctly. In fact I love Metallica, the Distillers, the Civil Wars, Cranberries and Mindless Self Indulgence to name a few.”_

_“Eh, I think I only know Cranberries from those you have mentioned.”_

_“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure the other bands I mentioned are the type of music you wouldn’t even try to listen to.”_

_“Yeah I guess so.”_

_“So what kind of music do you usually listen to?”_

_“Well, um don’t laugh yeah?”_

_“Why would I?”_

_“Others had laughed at me because of the kind of music I listen to.”_

_“Oh screw them!”_

_“Well I actually listen to Mozart” Laura furiously blushes when she had to admit this fact to Carmilla._

_“I used to listen to him when my grandma was still alive.” Carmilla suddenly felt embarrassed of what she just said, good thing Laura just giggled about it._

_It was around 7 in the evening when the two decided to go home._

_**_

 

Carmilla and Kirsch were discussing a few things they needed to do the next day before they headed home when a very furious Laura came into view and demands for an explanation.

“Carmilla!”

“Yeah?”

“What were those snacks on my desk all about?”

“It doesn’t mean anything, Laura.”

“Then why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would you give me something like that when you know that I am in a relationship? I have a girlfriend!”

“Yeah, a girlfriend who doesn’t know you still exists.” Kirsch unexpectedly blurted out.

“That is none of your business Kirsch!”

And just like that Laura walked away.

“Kirsch, what the hell?”

“I’m sorry but it’s true and she needs to see it.”

“I’ve no idea what you are talking about and it may be true but seriously, Laura’s right, it’s not your business to say anything, especially if she doesn’t want people to know about her relationship problems.”

“I’m just worried about her.”

“I know you are, anyway, I gotta go look after her, yeah?”

“Sure, she’ll probably be heading to the subway, but I’m not sure, she hates taking the subway.” Kirsch noted.

 

Carmilla really didn’t know why but she decided on looking for Laura. She tries to carefully look for Laura at Hogan’s when she finally figures out that she isn’t there, Carmilla immediately drove to the nearest subway station.

She was a few feet away from the entrance when Carmilla had spotted Laura.

She honked her car’s horn to get Laura’s attention, thankfully Laura noticed her.

“Stay away from me Carmilla.”

“I just- I just wanted to make sure you get home safe, you know?”

“I can get home on my own.”

“Of course you can, but it’s about to rain and there’s probably still a very long queue in the subway. Let me give you a ride.”

Laura huffed

“And if you get in the car I can explain the whole snacks thing.”

Thankfully, it started to rain so Laura was forced to take on Carmilla’s offer. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” Carmilla says before she pulled a towel from her duffel bag at the backseat of her car and handed it to Laura

“Thanks” Laura whispered as she starts wiping off herself from the little rain.

“Okay first off, where do you live?”

Laura chuckled “You offered me a ride but you don’t know where I live?”

“Well cutie, I’m sorry I didn’t stalk you first before I decided to follow you down here.”

If Carmilla wasn’t too busy driving she wouldn’t have missed Laura furious blush with what she had just said, but Laura was thankful enough that Carmilla’s eyes were on the road.

“Okay, okay. I live on Clayson Road”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, why?”

“My brother Will lives nearby. He lives on Huxley.”

“You don’t live there?”

“Not really. I mean I stay there on weekdays because of work but on weekends I go home to my own apartment on Mississauga, but next month I’ll probably be switching with my brother since he decided to move near his fiancée”

“Oh that’s sounds great.”

“Yeah it does. Anyway about the food, I’m sorry okay? I very much aware that you are in a relationship, I did meet your girlfriend on my first day at work, remember?”

“I do. I’m sorry”

“So, I got you those cookies because I noticed how bad your mood was, so I went down to Hogan's eventhough your girlfriend works there, and decided to buy you something that would cheer you up. I’m so sorry if I overstepped.” Carmilla explains before she comes to a stop at a red light.

“Oh god, I feel horrible. I didn’t mean to act that way” Laura says as she covers her face with her hands from embarrassment.

“I know you didn’t. I understand you know.”

They both fell on a comfortable silence as Carmilla kept her focus on driving until Laura finally decided to break the silence.

“Let me make it up to you.”

“What?”

“Let me make it up to you. My behavior was awful.”

“Yet it’s understandable.”

“But still-“

“Look Laura, its fine and I understand, besides we don’t know each other that well anymore, unlike when we were teens and in high school and like you’ve said, you’re in a relationship.”

When Laura registered what Carmilla had just said, it felt like a light was switched on and she knew it was a sign for her to get to know Carmilla all over again.

“There’s no harm in trying to get to know each other again, you know?”

“Who says I’m willing to get to know you and be your friend?” Carmilla said and she hopes that Laura gets the humor behind her words.

Laura shot her a glance

“Listen here preppy”, Laura began. “I’m all kinds of a good friend and I don’t make friends easily with just anyone. I have standards!”

Carmilla gasps, acting like Laura had offended her.

“Whoa! What makes you so sure I went to prep school?”

“You look stupid and rich”, she said fixing her hair, sarcasm dripping in her tone.

“You're wrong!” Carmilla immediately protested. 'I'm actually smart and poor.”

“Oh no, preppy. I'm smart and poor.” Laura banters

She was staring straight into Carmilla’s eyes. Her eyes were so inviting and Laura knows that if one of them were to lean in, she might never stop herself from doing something she shouldn’t be doing. And okay, Carmilla could admit that _maybe_ she’s rich, well not really rich, just _average_ but still she would never let Laura call her dumb!

“What the hell makes you so smart?” Carmilla finally asks.

“I wouldn't go for a coffee with you”, Laura answered.

“Listen—I wouldn't ask you.” Carmilla counters

 _'That,_ she replied, _is what makes you stupid_.'

They ended up laughing at each other as Carmilla finally stops in front of Laura’s apartment.

“Look, my apartment is too small, so that doesn’t make me a rich kid.”

“Whatever you say cupcake, I’m still not going to ask you out for a coffee.”

“Fine, fine. Thanks for the ride Carm.”

“Anytime cupcake, anytime.”

“You’re never gonna get tired of that nickname, aren’t ya?”

“Nope, sorry cupcake.”

“Might as well get used to it then.”

“You better be.”

“Alright. Goodnight Carm, see you tomorrow.” Laura says as she unbuckles her seat belt.

“Goodnight Cupcake. See you.”

\--

The moment Laura went out of the car and headed to her apartment, Carmilla had been reminded, especially tonight of how much she loves Laura, and Carmilla told herself that _“Laura may have worn those thick eyeglasses, had only books as friends, listened to Mozart’s music, and smiled often, but behind all of that, I still fall in love with her, everyday.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a beta guys! Thanks a lot to Colleen (danny-the-baby-bike.tumblr.com).  
> Oh and PS: the places here are what Google have helped me out so apologies to any Canadian who felt offended of the places please don't kill me!
> 
> Anyway, see you soon again guys!


	11. The Ugly Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, truth hurts, sometimes it even sets you free but for the most part the truth is ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yesterday, while I was at the middle of a meeting I decided to have this posted then I just left it that way but when I woke up this morning, Colleen, my beta told me that I uploaded the wrong file. I'm so sorry about that, guess I was just too excited for everyone to ready it that I didn't even notice that I got the wrong file.
> 
> It's pretty much the same except for some edits from here and there.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry. Have fun reading!

Carmilla’s been a little busy with her work that she hasn’t had spent some time with her best friends Perry and Laf, much to her surprise she actually did missed the presence of the ginger twins. She had missed Laf’s science-y talks and Perry’s mothering to her, like reminding her to put her garbage inside the trash bin to avoid unwanted visitors such as cockroaches and rats. She actually finds the two endearing. So not being able to see them and spend some time with them for almost 2 months made her really missed the ginger twins.

So she made a promise to herself that by the end of this month she would invite the two alongside with Will and his fiancee to go to their beach house, but as for now she can invite the two for some beer.

After two rings, Laf answers the phone; 

“The broody vampire has arised” they teased  
“Nice to hear from you too, Laf” Carmilla answers and rolled her eyes as if Laf would see it.  
“So what’s up?” They asked  
“Well, I was thinking we’d go for some drinks tonight? You, me and Perry..just like old times”  
“Oh hold on, I’m gonna ask Perr if she’s up for it”  
“Okay”  
“She said she’s up for it, where are we going to meet up? Same place?”  
“Yeah, I supposed. We can meet maybe around 7. It’s a Friday night we need to get there before it gets too crowded.”  
“Right, right we’ll see you then.” 

As soon as they hung up, Carmilla went back to finishing the design she was working on for a client’s website, and hopes she gets to leave the office early.

A few minutes later, she felt someone lightly tapping her shoulder and she glances up to see Laura nervously standing, laptop on her hand.

“Yes, cupcake?”  
“I was uh wondering if you could give me some insights about the design the clients wants to have for their website. They had provided the pictures already but I can’t figure out yet how it will look. I mean I could’ve asked Kirsch but he is a meeting right now and I need to finish my analysis for this one so I can send it to the client before the day ends, and I only got like less than two hours to finalize everything and-”

“Laura, breathe” Carmilla calmly said as she runs her hands on Laura’s arm willing her to relax. “I’ll do it, let me see and go grab a chair”

Laura did as she was told, she grabbed a chair and sat next to Carmilla after she gave the laptop to her.

“Hmm, so what exactly do they need for their website?” Carmilla asks.

“They said, they wanted something like a minimalist style light colors and all, then they want it to have an easy navigation where possible buyers could easily get to where they want.”

“Can you pull up their current website?” 

“Sure. Uh, they are actually selling surfing stuff like surfboards and all.” Laura further explains as she types in the website in the search bar.

“Oh, I see. I was thinking we can give it a reggae-ish feel since basically it has something to do with the beach. Maybe we can have a little slide show of their products since they already provided pictures of everything.”

“Sounds great to me. And oh, they also want to have a video of like a background about their company. It’s possible, right?”

“It is, but we either to have to choose a different template or design a new one, because the one they chose is not fitted for having video footages.”

“Okay, I’ll explain it to them on my email and if everything goes well, I’ll let you know. Thanks Carm!” Laura says as she stood up and started to head back inside her office.

“You’re welcome.”

**

As soon as she gets back to her office, Laura immediately emails the client explaining everything Carmilla told her. After she sends the email, she went back to editing the last two articles she needed to finish before the week ends so she can head off to a bar downtown to meet her girlfriend.

Laura kind of found it weird for Robyn to invite her out for some drinks when they've barely spent any time together. Mostly because of Robyn. But she wouldn’t say no to this, she wants to spend as much time as possible with Robyn, especially since she knows she's starting to fall in love with the girl.

It was 5 o’clock when Laura finally finishes her work and heads out of the office to go home and get ready for her date tonight.

**

At around 6:30, Carmilla was already on her way to meeting Laf and Perry and for whatever reason she decided to dress up tonight (if you can call her usual tight leather pants and her favorite grey shirt dressing up) but she actually put on some extra make up. She wouldn’t be lying if she said she was actually looking forward to hooking up with some random girls tonight, because, well, it had been awhile she had sex even if it's meaningless.

Carmilla arrived at the bar ten minutes late, which is actually to be expected of her. She immediately spotted the ginger twins in aone of the booths behind the bar.

As soon as she sat down, Laf immediately handed her a glass of vodka, in which Carmila responded by raising a single eyebrow before accepting the offer.

“Soo..” Laf begins really not knowing whether to ask or not.

“So” Carmilla replies nonchalantly

“Well, what Laf is trying to ask you is how are you and how is it working with Laura?”

“That's a little forward of you, but to answer your questions; I’ve been great, busy most of the time with work that's why I haven't been able to see you guys as much and I apologize for that.”

“Wait, is this for real? Carmilla Karnstein apologized”

“Shut it, science nerd”

“And as for working with Laura, things aren’t perfect but you know we are trying to work it out and be civil. I offered her my friendship, but it would be up to her if she’s going to take it or not” Carmilla says in conclusion.

“Oh sweetie, may be when she finds out the truth, she’ll loosen up.”

“Yeah, and who knows, she might just give you a shot at being more than just friends.” Laf says

“Well, I don’t think that's possible, she got a girlfriend.” Carmilla’s face fell.

“More drinks?” Laf offers, trying to lighten up the mood

“Sure” Carmilla says downing the last bit from her second vodka for the night.

**

Laura’s excited. It's been awhile since she last went out with Robyn, and she knows it's only for drinks, but still, she’s been looking forward to spending the night with her girlfriend.

The only problem was, Robyn wasn’t replying to her texts, “Maybe I should try calling her.” and when Laura did, she was surprised when it went to voicemail. “She's probably in the shower getting ready." Knowing she wouldn’t be getting any reply anytime soon, she decided to just go to Robyn’s apartment and pick her up.

Laura checked the wall clock in her bedroom and noticed that she still had enough time to prepare and take a shower. She gave her phone one last check before she goes into her bathroom.

As Laura was stripping off her work clothes when she started thinking of what could have led Robyn to suddenly ask her out. She tried so hard not to think that there might have been a few dodgy reasons for this invitation, well she can’t blame herself for thinking something about that as she remembers that it was just like a week ago when Robyn barely touched her and had miraculously ignored her for about two weeks? She had suspicions, she’s not gonna lie about it especially since Robyn doesn’t seem to remember their date.

After forty five minutes of a relaxing shower, Laura finally emerges from the bathroom and started getting ready for the night. She decides on wearing a cute light yellow dress matched with her semi-worn out converse, applied a little make up and once satisfied, she checked on her phone once again, no reply. She tries to ring it again, no answer.

**

Carmilla decided to leave her friends for a little bit to go to the bathroom pee, she was starting to get tipsy from all the shots she had taken but she knows she isn’t drunk yet, not that she plans on getting drunk anyway. She just want to somehow numb her loneliness and to have some added courage, with the help of alcohol, for her to find someone to hook up with.

The queue going to the bathroom was really long and it's starting to get on her nerves. She tries to get back to their table and just come back if the line gets shorter when a redhead blue eyed girl stands behind her. 

The girl, to be fair, was a little forward telling Carmilla how she had been checking her out all night and that she likes Carmilla’s eyes. Knowing herself. Carmilla then flirted back with the red headed stranger and the line doesn’t feel as long and annoying as it was earlier. 

Apparently though, the girl who she later found out is named as Tara, still needs to go back with her friends as they are celebrating one of her friends' birthday. but had promised Carmilla that she will look for her later if she ever gets bored, she then placed her hand on Carmilla’s arm caressing it back and forth as she speaks, slowly getting closer to Carmilla for her to be able to hear her out, and she’s not going to lie, that gesture did send shivers to Carmilla.

**

When Laura left her apartment a sensation of worry started to crawl on her skin. She was worried of what might've happened to Robyn, she still finds it really weird that her girlfriend isn’t answering her calls and texts just before their date. What if something awful had happened? “Oh god, Laura stop over thinking.” She says trying to convince herself.

The drive to Robyn’s apartment took longer than it usually does, or Laura thought it was longer. She parked her car on her usual spot, killed the engine the stepped out of it double checking the locks before heading upstairs. Her hands were starting to tremble and sweat as she started ascending the stairs towards the fourth floor. Poor Laura, the elevators weren't currently working so she had to take the stairs. A little breathless, Laura had finally reached the floor of Robyn’s apartment and her heart? It was beating stronger and louder than it should as she tried to approach room 408.

Once she was there, she could hear the faint sound of the radio playing some afternoon playlist. She knocked about three times and when she didn’t get any answer, she grabbed her keychain from her purse that has the spare key to Robyn’s apartment.

She unlocked the front door and placed her purse on the table right next to the door. Laura decided not to call out for Robyn just in case she’s asleep. She walked towards the living room and to the only bedroom of the apartment. As she approached the door and was ready open it, she suddenly heard some moans, but thinking that maybe it was from the TV Laura decides to ignore it and finally opens the door. When she opened it though, she couldn’t believed what her eyes were seeing. Robyn was going down on some random girl, her naked butt was showing too much pride on Laura’s way.

“Robyn...” She says, trying to sound calm. Robyn froze, then she slowly moved to look behind her as soon as she hear the familiar voice of Laura. Robyn had scrambled off from the girl she was fucking and immediately grabbed a robe.

“Who the fuck are you?” the girl Robyn was fucking asks Laura with gritted teeth.

“I was her girlfriend.” Laura looks Robyn straight in the eyes as she answered the girl with conviction, who stood silent with Laura’s answer.

“Laura, babe..” Robyn starts as she walks towards Laura “Please let me explain” she continues.

“What else is left for you to explain? I already caught you on your charity act. Is this why you haven’t been touching me every time I wanted to have sex with you? Is this the reason why you wouldn’t answer my texts or calls an hour before our date night? God, I was so worried that something had happened to you! That's why I ended up coming here to pick you up instead of going directly to the bar where we were supposed to have some fun. But then this is what welcomes me? How long, Robyn, how long?” Laura asks, trying her best not to cry in front of Robyn and the girl.

Robyn shifted her weight, she looked down as she answered Laura “A month.” She finally answers.

“We’re done.” Laura answers as she walks out of the bedroom, ignoring Robyn calling out her name, Robyn followed her outside and tried to stop her only to be answered with a hard slap. “We’re done Robyn. I don’t ever want to hear or see you anymore.” And with that, she finally leaves the apartment.

The moment Laura had slammed the door of Robyn’s apartment tears started free falling from her eyes. She went to her car and drove off as fast and careful as she could. Thinking that she wanted to numb the hurt that was screaming inside of her, Laura decided to go to the bar.

**

Surprisingly, the girl who Carmilla was talking to earlier had found her at the table with Laf and Perry.

“Hi” The girl hesitantly greets Carmilla

“Oh hey” Carmilla answers eyeing the girl up and down

“I was wondering if you would want to have a dance with me?” She hopefully asks Carmilla

Carmilla then returns her attention to her best friends, silently asking for their permission. When Carmilla finally got the approval from the ginger twins, she immediately held out her hand to Tara.

The dance floor was way too crowded for Carmilla’s liking but she ignores the sweaty bodies of the other people that make contact with her skin as she started dancing with Tara. For two people who had just met, the two are actually dancing in a very close proximity. Carmilla on her part was actually surprised when Tara started grinding to Carmilla’s crotch and she had tried hard to suppress a moan as she grinds back on Tara.

All of sudden, she felt arms roaming around her body as Tara pulls her in for a kiss which had surprised Carmilla at first but had her kissing back in the end. Their dancing was really, really hot especially when Tara took the initiative to bring Carmilla’s hands to her breasts and guided Carmilla to palm it. Tara in the end moaned wildly at the sensation of Carmilla’s hand. They continued to dance for about 2 more songs. When they finally got tired, Carmilla offered to get them a beer. 

As she walks towards the bar area, she smiles mischievously with how this night could end. 

She was about to order beers when she heard the girl on her right sniffling and obviously sobbing. She turned towards the girl’s direction and was surprised to see a very familiar honey blonde girl.

“Laura?” She asks softly so she wouldn’t startled the tiny girl.

Laura whipped her head so fast when she heard her name, she visibly relaxed once she noticed that it was Carmilla and not Robyn.

“Carm...” She offers her a sad smile.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Carmilla moved closer as she asks Laura, but instead of getting a proper response, Laura launched herself onto Carmilla and started crying on her shoulder, thankfully Carmilla just held her tightly. She continued to sob as Carmilla rubbed her back.

When Laura was finally able to hold in her sobs and control her breathing, she let go of the warmth from Carmilla’s embrace.

“Oh god, I am so so sorry, I got your shirt all wet and you’re probably with a hot date or something and I just ruined everything for you.”

“Hey, hey, Laura? Look at me” Carmilla says as she lifted Laura’s chin to meet her eye level. “Don’t worry about my shirt. It'll dry. Plus, I’m not on a date right now. I uh...” Carmilla thinks twice if she should tell her who she’s with, but decided to let her know, thinking that it may cheer her up; “I’m actually with Perry and Laf.” 

Laura’s eyes went wide upon hearing her old time friends names.

“Really?” She asks trying to brighten her own mood.

“Yeah, I think it would be great for you to see them.” Carmilla offers her a genuine smile.

“Sure, but can we stay here for a moment? I don’t want to meet them with my current state.” She says as she gestures her hand towards her face.

“Oh yeah, right no problem. Anyway, you know what? Stay there okay? I’ll be back real quick” Carmilla turns around before she gets a response from Laura. She immediately went to where Tara was and told her that she has to go because her friends are looking for her and all, thankfully Tara just brushes it off. After a few minutes, Carmilla went back to where she left Laura.

“Hey”

“Hey” Laura smiles at her but it wasn't a smile that reached her eyes.

“So, I know this isn’t my business, but you know I’m here if you wanna talk about it?” Carmilla asks her gently.

“Well you know Robyn, right?” She starts after sniffing

“Yeah. I do, she’s your girlfriend.”

“Was” Carmilla just ignores Laura’s answer and waited for the girl to continue.

“Well, tonight we were supposed to have a night out, you know a date” Carmilla nods, letting her know that she is listening. “So we were supposed to meet at around 7 here at the bar but I had been texting her and calling her to let her know that I’m ready and all so I would know if she is also ready. I tried contacting her before I took a shower, but then even after I had finished taking a shower, I still hadn't gotten any response from her so I got both worried and suspicious. I decided to just pick her up from her apartment instead.” Laura paused to blow her nose. “On my way to her apartment I got really suspicious, she had been acting weirdly around me, even declining my advances to go further when we make out. So when I got there, I decided to use my key to her apartment, and as I was nearing her bedroom I could hear moans, at first I thought it was because of something she was watching but to my surprise when I got there and opened the door I caught her having sex with some other girl. I am so stupid and helpless, why couldn’t I be enough for her?” Laura sobs again.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that. You deserve so much better than her." Carmilla says as she placed her hand on Laura’s knee.

"Thanks Carm." Laura says with a sad smile as she put her hand on top of Carmilla’s hand and give it a light squeeze. They sit there for a minute just looking at each other in a comfortable silence when Laf comes up behind them,

"Hey! Carmilla! I know you’re trying to get hooked tonight but where are those drinks at? Perr was starting to get worried so she sent me to come check on you- Laura?"

"Hey" She replies, an awkward silence falls between the three of them having been so long since she's seen them.

“Are you here with someone?” Laf asks obviously ignoring the tension between Carmilla and Laura.

“Uh, no, no. I came here alone”

“You know what, why don’t you come and join us so we can all catch up, you know?” They asked, full of hope in their blues eyes. Carmilla felt a little bit anxious about having Laura with them but she knows that Laura wouldn’t say no to the offer.

“Okay” Laura finally answers as she stood from the stool.

“Perr’s gonna love to see you, L!”

So they all grab some drinks and go over to the table and Perry gets up and hugs Laura like the caring mother she is and they all sit and talk. 

“How are you Laura?” Perry aks “It's been 10 years since we’ve last seen each other."

“Yeah, I was actually surprised when Carmilla mentioned you guys were here.”

“Did broody vamp invite you over?”

“Broody Vamp?”

“That’s their stupid nickname for me” Carmilla informs her and Laura let out a small giggle.

“Actually no, I’m here on my own.” Laura couldn’t help but to cry again after she said that she was on her own. She knows she shouldn’t have cried again because she didn’t want Perry and Laf to get worried about her.

“Aww, sweetie what’s wrong?” Perry asked with her motherly voice. 

Laura glanced at Carmilla who is right next to her as if to ask if its okay to tell them, Carmilla gaves her a shrug and a squeeze on her knee before she answers. “My girlfriend and I broke up.” Laura says as fresh sets of tears came rushing down her cheeks.

Laf was supposed to ask Laura what happened but stops after Carmilla shots them a warning look, telling them not to pry, and instead “Why don’t we all enjoy the night you know?” 

“That would be great bio nerd” Carmilla says, “In fact why don’t we all turn this into a little reunion.”

**

“What are you saying?” Perry asks after she took a sip from her iced tea.

“Well, since summer is already here and mother is still out of the country I think it would be best if we all go to our beach house.”

“Sounds wonderful” Perry says

Carmilla nudged Laura “What do you think, Cupcake?”

“Yeah, I think that sounds fun.” She says as she tries her best to shift her mood.

“You know what, why don’t we ask Kirsch, Natalie, SJ and even Mel to join us? I’m also going to invite Will and his fiance Cassie.”

“Can we also invite Jeep and Theo?”

“Jeep yes, Theo no.”

“Carmilla-”

“Oh come on, you guys both know how I hate that guy.”

“Um, who’s Theo?” Laura asks not being able to relate to what they are talking about.

“Theo is one of my employees in my bakery and Carmilla hates his guts.”

“That is true, he keeps on hitting on me as if he doesn't understand that I am 100% gay.” Carmilla says rolling her eyes.

“... And as for Jeep he also works at the bakery but he’s a nice guy and we both love science!” Laf tell her.

As the evening went on, Laura started to feel a little more happy being around her old friends and she found out that she had been missing a lot of things as she grew up away from them. She also realized that Carmilla and the rest of her friends lost contact, well except for Betty who she still gets to chat with from time to time. Laura also found out that after Ell was suspended, her family decides to transfer her and Carmilla and her broke up.

Most of the time, Carmilla was silent she would just offer some stories or input ideas from time to time but mostly just looked and observed her friends. She was happy to see that Laura still fits in with them.

It was almost midnight when they all decide to say their goodbyes.

“So, how exactly did you get here?” Carmilla asks Laura as they were waiting for the ginger twins to return from the restroom.

“Oh, I drove my car here. What about you?” 

“I took the bus, but I’m going to tag along with them going home.”

“Don't you live two streets from me? I mean, it’s still Friday so I suppose you’re still gonna stay at your brother’s apartment?” She asks  
“Uh yeah, I will”

“Why don’t I just drive you home instead and let them save up the gas.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

**

The drive going home was shared in a comfortable silence, the only sound being the faint music playing from the car’s radio. The silence was broken when Laura’s phone dinged.

As if on cue, the traffic light turned red, signaling her to stop. Laura took this opportunity to read the message and as she read it her eyes went wide which did not go unnoticed by Carmilla.

“Everything okay” She asks as Laura drove off again.

“Uh, it was my landlady. She told me that Robyn’s there and banging my door, they told her to leave but she wouldn’t listen but she told me she will make sure that she will leave soon. I don’t know what to do, Carm!”

“Well, William isn't at the apartment tonight, you can stay there if you want. I mean if you don’t want to face her.” Carmilla offers.

“Are you sure it’s okay? It’s not like I am asking too much?”

“Of course not, cutie.”

As soon as they arrived at Carmilla’s, she immediately looked for some clothes that Laura can use overnight.  
“Here, you can change into these. And there’s a spare toothbrush in the drawer under the sink.” Carmilla says as she handed Laura a black shirt and a purple pajamas. 

While Laura was in the bathroom, Carmilla took the chance to clean up a bit and change. When Laura reemerged she found Carmilla sprawled all over the couch and she tapped her on her forehead.

“I’m all done” she says smiling down at a grinning Carmilla. “Can I have a glass of water before I go sleep.”

“Sure” Carmilla says as she stood up, “I see some things never changed huh?” She say as she poured a glass of water, her back turned away from Laura.

“What do you mean?” Laura asks with furrowed eyebrows.

“Well, I remember when, uh, when we were younger you would tell me that you always drank water first before you sleep.”

“Oh yeah. It’s a habit I want to keep forever.” They shared a smile to each other after Laura drank her water, and suddenly Carmilla thought this felt so normal even though it's not. Not even close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissues?
> 
> *Please don't hate me for giving Laura too much pain. Sun will shine to her soon
> 
> *Thanks a lot to Colleen (danny-the-baby-bike.tumblr.com), for having this beta.


	12. Fragments of You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The probably much awaited beach house event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fills up the time I let you guys wait for a new chapter.

Over the weekend, Carmilla spent her time preparing the beach house for the coming weekend. It had been three weeks since she and the gang planned to have the weekend getaway. That also means that it had been three weeks since Laura and Robyn broke up. Carmilla can’t lie and say she isn’t happy that they broke up, because she is, but she wouldn’t admit that to Laura because she’s finally happy with where they are as friends..

  
Things had been pretty great between the two, they often eat lunch together (even though it isn’t always just the two of them). Things had improved though, unlike before when they could barely be in the same room (mostly because of Laura trying to avoid Carmilla) but with work, the only chance of communication between the two was during meetings or lunch; however, since Laura and Robyn’s breakup things have been lighter. There were even times when Laura would hang out with Carmilla after work if she was out with Perry and Laf (and she’s not going to complain about it).

  
Carmilla arrived at the office little early since she still had a few things to finish before the weekly meeting starting at 11. The moment she enters the content team’s department she’s surprised to find Laura already there, focused on her laptop — “she’s probably doing a video call with a client” Carmilla tells herself as she turns the corner to her desk.

  
Her suspicions were correct as she saw Laura’s current status on Skype saying “In a client video call, DND”. So instead of sending her a good morning message Carmilla decided to start working on her presentation. After about forty-five minutes, people started to emerge and as Carmilla checked the time, it was already ten minutes to nine when she hears her stomach starts to violently grumble.

  
She walked towards the elevator and was waiting for it to open when she felt a light tap on her shoulder and was a little bit surprised to see it was Laura.

  
“Hey” Laura greets.

  
“Hey”

  
“Ready for the weekly meeting?” Instead of voicing a proper response, Carmilla ends up mumbling incoherent words that sends Laura into a fit of giggles.

  
“Guess, I’m not alone then.” Laura says as the elevator door opens.

  
“Yeah.” Carmilla responds.

  
“So, where are you heading?”

  
“Well, I need coffee to survive this meeting so...”

  
“Me too” Laura says “But I’m not sure where I would be getting mine...”

  
Carmilla was quick enough to catch onto that Laura didn’t want to get a coffee from where her ex-girlfriend works, so she suggested they go somewhere else.

  
“I know a place. Well, I mean it’s where I get mine sometimes and it’s only a few blocks from here.” Carmilla offers.

  
“It’s fine, as long as I don’t have to see her.” Laura says with obvious bite of anger in her tone.

  
Carmilla knows it’s better to keep her mouth shut and not ask any further, so when they reach the bottom floor she steps out of the elevator and walks towards the exit to lead the way out of their office to a different coffee shop.

  
When they got there, she notices that Laura fidgeting. Carmilla gently nudges the girl beside her

  
“Everything alright?” she asks

.  
“Yeah” Laura answers as she scans the menu board in front of them. Getting the hint that everything was foreign to Laura, Carmilla suggested she let her order both their drinks.

  
“Why don’t you go find us a seat, while I’ll order our drinks.”  
“But you don’t know what my drink is” Laura answers with a furrowed eyebrows.

  
“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I can’t try to get you to have something other than your usual.” Carmilla smirks triumphantly.

  
With a huff, Laura did what she was told and started scoping out a seat for them both.

  
After ten minutes, Carmilla appeared at the booth Laura chose with two drinks.

  
“Here you go” she says startling the smaller woman a bit.

  
“Oh, thanks.” Laura says as she opened the paper wrapper of her straw. “How much was it?” She asks before taking a sip.

  
“Don’t bother, Cupcake. It’s on me.” Carmilla says as she sat in front of Laura. “And oh, I almost forgot, here’s a chocolate chip cookie.”

  
At the mention of her favorite sweet, Laura’s eyes immediately light up “oh my god, are you trying to give me a diabetes? First with this super yummy drink then this chocolate chip cookie!” Laura says flustered.

  
“Oh come on, I’ve always known how much you love sugar...”

  
“Right, yes, well thank you although I still don’t have any idea what I’m drinking” Laura says giving her paper cup a curious glare.

  
“Oh, that one is devil’s hot chocolate with mint whipped cream” Carmilla responds.

  
“Guess, I now have a new favorite drink.”

  
“You’re welcome, I guess.” Carmilla smirks.

  
“You know your smirk is so annoying” Laura teases  
“Oh please, a lot of women have fallen for my smirk” Carmilla counters

  
“You’re so full of yourself, oh my god!” Laura exclaimed as she throws a balled napkin at Carmilla’s face which Carmilla caught with ease.

  
“You do realize I was just teasing”

  
“Whatever, Carm...” Laura trails off as she noticed herself using the same nickname for Carmilla that she used when they were teens.

  
Carmilla caught onto her discomfort, “You know, I wouldn’t mind if you call me Carm. It’s way better than my full name anyways.”

  
And with that, all Laura could do was to blush and smile at what Carmilla had just told her.

  
**  
Friday finally came around and it was no surprise to Carmilla that the gang was at the office early wanting to be able to finish their work for the day so they can all leave at 5 p.m. sharp.

  
However, there’s one tiny gay missing and Carmilla hated to admit it that she is itching to know where Laura was, so she asks Kirsch pretending that she needed Laura’s opinion on a client’s request.

  
“Hey, Beefcake have you seen Laura by any chance? I need to ask for her opinion.”

  
“Oh, she’s going to be a little late. She mentioned something about picking up some stuff from Robyn’s apartment since she’s moving back into her old apartment next week I think.” Kirsch answered her before he boots up his computer.  
Not wanting him to notice her concern, Carmilla acted cool about it.

By 5:00 they were all gathered in the parking lot.

  
“Okay guys, you can all put your bags and other stuff in the back of my pickup truck so you can have space inside Kirsch’s car.” Carmilla instructed the gang. As soon as they all loaded their things in Carmilla’s pickup truck, she immediately closed and locked its cover.

  
“Um, SJ, Natalie and Mel you guys can share the ride with me.” Kirsch volunteered.

  
“So that leaves me with Laura, Laf and Perry.” Carmilla says.

  
“Fine with me” Natalie says.

  
“Okay, let’s go.” Carmilla says, “We still need to pick up Laf and Perry on our way.”

  
As they began their journey Carmilla noticed how quiet Laura was being beside her, so she carefully nudged her as to not to startle her.

  
“Earth to Laura?” She softly asks

  
“Huh?”

  
“You were spacing out. What’s running up in that beautiful head of yours? I mean you know you can tell me if you want to...” Carmilla trails off as she tries her best not to let herself sound like she prying.

  
“Sorry, I just had a rough day today. I ended up arguing with Robyn when I went to get some of my stuff from her apartment when I told her that I’ll be living in my old my apartment. I mean, I just don’t get it! She cheated on me and I caught her so why is there a need for her to stop me from doing what I want. I mean- I mean isn’t it a little too late for her to care? If she really wanted me and loved me she shouldn’t have cheated on me in the first place.” Laura tries her best to hold off the tears that were threatening to fall.

  
“Hey, if you want I can ask Kirsch to pick up the ginger twins ...”

  
“What would you say if they asked why you aren’t picking them up?” Laura interrupts.

  
“Actually, I don’t even need an excuse since I need to fill up on gas anyways.” Carmilla offers. Before she can say anything else, Carmilla noticed Laura’s shoulders had to start shake so she called Kirsch and asked him to pick up Laf and Perry before meeting up with them at the gas station before leaving town.

  
As soon as Carmilla parked at the gas pump she immediately unbuckled her seatbelt thinking Laura would want some space.

  
“Where are you going?” Came Laura’s soft voice.

  
“I was just gonna be outside. Thought you wanted to have some space.”

  
“Please stay. Don’t leave.” Carmilla wasn’t expecting to witness this vulnerable side of Laura but she was sure she wasn’t going to leave Laura like that and with that, she sat back in her seat. She even surprised herself by rubbing circles on Laura’s back as the girl beside her slowly tries to calm down from her emotional turmoil. When Laura finally calmed down, Carmilla offered her a bottle of water.

  
After drinking almost half of the water, Laura spoke up “I’m sorry for being this dramatic and getting your car seat wet with my tears and I know I look so stupid in front of you for crying over someone who doesn’t even deserve my tears.”  
“Cupcake, don’t worry about it, besides I am actually glad that you let yourself cry in front of me. It makes me feel like you trust me.” Carmilla knows she shouldn’t be expecting to hear Laura say that she actually trusts Carmilla but a little hope is never bad.

  
“Trust is such a strong word, Carm. But don’t worry, I know we’ll get there.”

  
“There’s no need to rush.” Carmilla offers with a shy smile as she finally went to get gas before meeting up with the others.

  
As soon as they approached the gang, Carmilla noticed that Laura had fallen asleep, so once she had parked and let Perry and Laf transfer to her car, Carmilla took this opportunity to grab a blanket to cover up Laura.  
“Hey, Vamp can I take the front seat?” Laf asks as they jogged towards Carmilla’s pick up truck.

  
“No.” Carmilla says

  
“Oh come on, I promise I won’t change the radio station constantly.”

  
Oblivious to their friend’s annoyance Laf starts to walk towards the front seat.

  
“For fuck sake Lafontaine. When I tell you not to, you listen to me or I swear to god I’m gonna leave you here!” Carmilla was obviously losing her temper.

  
“Carmilla, dear why can’t you just let them take the seat?” Perry pipes in.

  
Carmilla runs her hands across her face obviously pissed, “I couldn’t let that dimwit take the front seat because Laura is there sleeping! Now both of you get in the car or I’m really going to leave you out here!” She says as soon as she opens the door and gets in the car.

  
The ginger twins on the other hand, hurriedly jump in the backseat. “This is going to be the longest ride” Carmilla thought to herself as she navigates her way out of town.

  
**  
Sometime around 10 in the evening, the gang finally arrived at the beach house. As soon as they entered the house they were immediately greeted by Will and his fiance Cassie.

  
“Kitty...” he greets Carmilla

  
“Willy boy” Carmilla nods her head in greeting towards her brother and offers a hug to her future sister in law.

  
“How was the trip?” Cassie asks “Bet everyone is starving by now, eh?”

  
As if on cue, Laura and Carmilla’s stomach wildly grumble which had caused an eruption of laughter among the group.

  
“Come on guys, let’s all head to the backyard. We already set up the dinner out there.” Will says ushering everyone out back

  
Once outside, Laura was mesmerized with how beautiful the house and beach was. And the evening breeze made it even more comfortable.

  
“You okay there, cupcake?” Carmilla appears next to her scaring the smaller girl.

  
“Carm, you scared me!” Laura says as she still continues to look at the beautiful views.

  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Carmilla says; “Lets go get to the others so we can eat dinner and settle into the rooms.”

  
In all fairness, Will and Cassie did a great job in preparing the backyard. They even set up a bonfire, there was definitely a tranquility about the place that they all needed while away from the city.

  
During dinner, everyone had the chance to share a few details to let each other know a little about each other, and to everyone’s surprise Kirsch and Will easily got along very well since both of them were Zetas from different schools.

  
After they cleared up their trash from dinner, they immediately went inside to start settling their stuff in their rooms.

  
Everyone had paired up for rooms which ended up leaving Laura and Carmilla to share a room.

  
“Guess it's gonna be you and me cupcake huh?” Carmilla says as she helps Laura with her luggage.

  
“Yeah, guess so..” Laura says as she followed Carmilla upstairs towards their bedroom.

  
“Hey, Laura, if you don’t feel comfortable sharing the bedroom with me, just say so and I can sleep on the couch downstairs...”

  
“No, no, silly. It’s fine with me don’t worry about it.”

  
**

  
If you knew Carmilla long enough, you would know she hates waking up early if she doesn’t need to go to work, that’s something Laura will always remember about Carmilla. So instead of waking her up early, Laura decided to go for a run.  
On her run, Laura was able to appreciate even more the surroundings. She isn’t a huge fan of the environment per se, but the beautiful scenery they have is too hard not to fall in love with.

  
It was around 9 in the morning when Laura got back to her and Carmilla’s bedroom and she wasn’t even surprised when she saw that Carmilla was still asleep. Not wanting to wake the girl, Laura tip toed to her suitcase to get fresh clothes before she hits the shower.

  
The moment she got out of the shower, Carmilla was waking up, thankfully Laura decided to get dressed before leaving the bathroom.

  
“Morning, Cupcake” Carmilla greets “Why are you up so early?” She says as she rubs the sleep off of her eyes.

  
If they were in a different story, Laura would honestly find that gesture adorable, instead she decides to ignore the fluttering in her heart.

  
“It’s not that early actually.” she begins “In fact, I already went out for a run and, well obviously, I just finished taking a shower.” Laura says as she was brushing her hair.

  
“How can you be up so early?” Carmilla asks as she gets out of bed. She was only wearing a black shirt and black undies and Laura has to suppress her gasp from her front row seat of seeing Carmilla’s very much toned legs, but instead she decides to ignore it and heads towards the door but before she leaves the room she answers Carmilla

  
“Well I love my morning runs so...” Laura would definitely be lying if she told herself that she didn’t feel a sudden rush up her spine when she saw Carmilla’s morning state, but then again she has to pretend that it didn’t do anything to her.

  
It was after lunch time when Carmilla finally emerged from the room. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was confused as to why the place was so quiet. She decided to go back upstairs to grab her phone to check and see if she got a message from anyone but before she was able to go back to the room a soft voice calls out, “Carm? Is that you?” Laura asks in a husky voice, it was obvious enough that she just woke up.

  
“Yeah” Carmilla says as she heads towards the couch. “Where is everyone?” She asks.  
“Oh, they already went to the beach...”

  
“Why didn’t you go with them?”

  
“I wanted to wait for you, but I fell asleep waiting for you, what took you so long?” Laura asks almost breathless.

  
“Sorry, I fell back asleep after you left. Would you like to join them now?” Laura nods in response.

  
“Okay, let’s go then” Carmilla says

  
“Wait, I’m just going to grab something..” Laura said as she heads to the kitchen.

  
“What are those?” Carmilla asked pointing on the paper bag in Laura’s hands.

  
“Oh, Will asked me to bring this when we decide to join them at the beach, I think it's for the barbecue and I also got us a thermos of coffee.”

  
“How domestic” Carmilla teased as she opens the door.

  
The pair walked side by side towards the beach both appreciating the comfortable silence they shared. As they approached the gang, Carmilla had to stop herself from rolling her eyes after hearing an overly excited Kirsch.

  
Carmilla leaned a little to Laura and whispers “Looks like they are already having fun without the two of us, Cupcake.” And there it is again, that shiver Laura keeps experiencing lately because of Carmilla and damn, she hates that sultry voice and her not so naughty smirk.

  
“Well, do you have anything in mind, Ms. Karnstein?” Laura asks matching Carmilla’s sultry voice in which to her surprise, caused Carmilla to gasp out loudly.

  
“I don’t know but maybe we can go for a walk after we leave that paper bag you’re holding” Carmilla says grabbing the bag out of Laura’s hands.

  
“Will!” She calls out her brother

  
“Kitty”

  
“Laura and I are going for a walk. Here’s the bag you asked her to bring when we decided to come out here.” She says in a hurried voice.

  
“Okay” Will called out. “Just leave it there on the picnic table.”

  
“Alright”

  
“Oh hey sis, while you and Laura are on your walk can you guys get us some wood we can use for the barbecue and bonfire tonight?”

  
“Ugh, fine!”

  
**  
Laura and Carmilla headed towards the back part of the beach where the forest awaits.

  
“You know, this is pretty weird that it had to be the two of us looking for wood to be used for my brother’s stupid barbecue.” Carmilla said, grumpier than her usual.

  
“Oh come on. There’s nothing to worry about, you know? We can make this fun.”

  
“How can this be fun? When we’re just looking for wood.”

  
“You’re such a grump, Carm” Laura teased.

  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah”

  
“Anyway, how have you been lately? Are you having fun at work so far?” Laura asks but soon regrets her choice of question.

  
“Well, yeah, I am and no, I’m not being sarcastic. It’s an honest answer, I get to do what I love most plus I get to see you everyday.” Carmilla offers

  
Laura on the other hand, couldn’t help the blush that was creeping on her body.

  
“Haha, very funny Carm.”

  
“It’s not a joke?” Carmilla says as she walks to her right to get one of the twigs.

  
“Alright, alright”

  
“You know, I still regret it Laura, everyday.” Carmilla offers sadly.

  
“Can we please not talk about it?” Laura asks politely.

  
“Okay. But you and I both know that we have to talk about it, sooner or later.” She says.

  
Silence falls between the two, both not knowing how to continue the conversation. Carmilla then took this opportunity to take a seat on one of the nearby logs to have a smoke.

  
“I forgot you still smoke”

  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Carmilla asks, her voice raising a little.

  
“Nothing... I just...”  
“You just what, Laura?”

  
“I don’t know okay? I just thought you listened to me back then when I asked you to stop smoking.” Laura says frustrated.

  
“I did. You have no idea of the amount of the things I had given up for you.”

  
“Why?”  
“How do you still not know that you’re special to me? You always were… are.”

  
“Then why are you smoking?”

  
“Jesus, Laura! Why are you like this? Since when did you start caring about me smoking?”

  
“I don’t know, Carmilla!”

  
Carmilla doesn’t understand what’s up with Laura? Why did she suddenly burst into anger because she’s smoking? Besides, Carmilla was pretty sure that this isn’t the first time Laura saw her smoking.

  
“You know, let’s just get back to the others before it starts to get darker.” Carmilla says as she stood up and starts to gather the wood she dropped near her feet when she sat down.

  
When Carmilla turns around, she was surprised to see a crying Laura

  
“Shit, Cupcake, I didn’t mean to upset you...” but before she could say anything else, warm and soft lips were on her lips that were setting her on fire.

  
“I care about you, I care about you, I care about you. More than you know.” Laura says as they parted, forehead leaning against Carmilla’s.

  
“Okay..” Carmilla whispers in a ragged breath. “I’m sorry.”

  
As they walked back to the beach, the two were both unaware of who initiated the hand holding but both of them were feeling the rush of pure bliss.

Before they approached the others Carmilla whispered “I’m gonna go set up my truck, I want to stargaze later. You can join me if you want” She says squeezing Laura’s hand.

  
“Okay” Laura answers “But are you going to join us for dinner?”

  
“Yes” Carmilla said grinning.

  
After fifteen minutes, Carmilla finally joined them as they were gathered around the bonfire eating.

  
“Hey”

  
“Hey”

  
“Are you all set up?”

  
“Huh? Oh yeah, yeah of course.” Carmilla said as she took a piece of barbecue from Laura’s plate.

  
“Heeeey! That’s mine!” She says as she playfully shoves Carmilla.

  
“Looks like things are looking better between you two.” Laf, as always interrupted them, this time during their staring contest.

  
“Shut it, science nerd” Carmilla bickered.

  
“Whatever you say, broody vamp.”

  
“You’re such a kid sometimes.” Perry says as she tries to stop her partner.

  
“Broody Vamp started it!” Laf defended.

  
After dinner, they all decided to go for a night swim. Of course, Carmilla had secretly taken this as an opportunity to show off her body to Laura and of course it wasn’t even a surprise when she caught Laura checking her out and of course she couldn’t help but smirk at Laura when she catches her.

  
“Like what you see?” she teased Laura.

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

  
“Oh” Carmillas says as she starts to swim.

  
An hour or so of swimming later and the gang decided to play frisbee.

  
“Okay, for team A it’s going to be Me, Will, Laura, SJ, and Mel. For team B it’s JP, Carmilla, Laf, Natalie and Cassie. And Perry will be the referee.” Kirsch announced as they all gathered around.

  
“Are you guys all okay with the team assignment?” Mel asks.

  
“Yeah” They all answered in unison

  
“Let’s get it on!” Kirsch cheered on.

  
During game three, Carmilla’s team was in the lead by 2 points and the frisbee was in Laura’s hands. It’s up to her whether their team would win or would be the team to clean up the backyard.

  
“Let’s go, little nerd!” Kirsch once again cheered on with his overly excited voice!

  
When Laura finally decided on freeing the frisbee from her hand, she made a good throw with it but she didn't notice Carmilla was so close to her sending them colliding into each other. All she could remember was a cry of her name before everything went black.

  
**

  
Carmilla knows she was still conscious after her fall with Laura.

  
“Carmilla, hey, hey!” She could hear Laf call out for her name but she couldn’t answer and she was starting to panic.

  
“Let me carry her, Kirsch go get Laura!” she was pretty sure it was her brother yelling in his panic voice. “What’s going on?” she asks herself.

  
“Laura is still unconscious” Perry says “And her lips and nose are bleeding!”

  
“Oh god, no, no Laura” Carmilla once again tries to speak up but nothing happens.

  
“Come on, let’s take them to the tents, so I can check on them” Cassie said. Thankfully, Will chose to marry a doctor.

  
“Are they going to be okay?” SJ aks with panic in her voice.

  
“Let’s hope so.” Cassie said and when Will finally set Carmilla down, she immediately asked Will to get her medical kit. “Will, honey, you go get my medical kit. It’s right over there on my blue bag”

  
“Okay, got it”

  
After a few moments, Will returned as Carmilla started to gain consciousness. “What happened?” she asks holding up her head “Fuck,that hurts!”

  
“You collided with Laura when we were playing, when she served the frisbee she ended up landing on you, you both blacked out.”

  
As Carmilla took in the news, her eyes fell on a lifeless Laura and even though she was still in pain she scrambles towards Laura, fear and worry washing all over her.

  
“Cupcake” Carmilla called out.

  
“Don’t worry Carmilla, she’s going to be fine. She didn’t have any severe injuries, she just passed out too and maybe she has a little concussion but she’ll be fine. I have also attended to the cut on her lip, her nose is not broken which is good news.”Cassie explains.

 

“This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have blocked her way.”

  
“Kitty, it isn’t your fault. We didn’t expect her to hit you. It was an accident sis.”

  
Carmilla couldn’t stop the tears from falling as she looked at Laura, she was slightly beaten. A bruise started to show up on her face. As she was looking down at Laura, the girl started to stir and gain consciousness.

  
“Hey” Carmilla says as she kisses Laura on her lips.

  
“Get off of me!” Laura yells. “Go away, Carmilla! Don’t touch me, everytime I’m near you I always end up getting hurt or getting involved with an accident!”

  
“Laura--”

  
“Just leave, Carmilla.”

  
And Carmilla did.

  
**

  
When everyone else was done cleaning up their area, Lafontaine couldn’t help but look at Laura with a little annoyance, so they turned to Perry.

  
“You know what, Perr I think it’s about time I tell Laura about the truth and I don’t care if Carmilla would be mad at me but I think it really is the time for Laura to stop being stubborn and blaming Carmilla about every little thing.”

  
Before Perry could even stop Lafontaine, Laf immediately headed to where Laura is.

  
“Hey, L--”

  
“If this is about how I acted earlier with Carmilla-”

  
“No, you shut up and listen to me!” Laf said raising their voice that it even surprises them. “You gotta listen to me.” They said trying to calm their voice.

  
“Okay…”

  
“I need to tell you the truth and I don’t care if this causes Carmilla to be angry at me but I’m so tired of keeping this secret.” Laf starts. “When we were younger, at the age of sixteen to be exact and during that time when you had an accident because Ell threw you down the stairs. I know you were mad at Carmilla for not doing anything about it and believe me I was too. I was there when it all had happened, remember? But what you didn’t know was that Carmilla stood up for you, she turned her back against her friends. She told Principal Cochrane that it was Ell and the rest of the Silas Bitches who did it to you. She told everything even if she knew it would leave her with no friends. After that, she went to the hospital and talked to your parents, to me and to Perry. I could still remember that I punched her and she didn’t even stop me from doing it because she knew she deserved it. She was so brave facing your parents and asked for their forgiveness.

Everyday, after she did her community service, as punishment into something she didn’t actually commit, she would go to the hospital and to stay beside you and during those times we all witnessed how fragile she was. She wasn’t getting proper sleep and she barely ate and when her sister, Mattie found out about this, she decided to pull Carmilla out of school, which of course gave her a lot of time to be with you. Two months later, when you finally woke up from your coma the only person you could ever remember was Carmilla, and it gave her hope.” Laf paused and glances towards Laura who was silently willing herself not to cry.

“The problem was, she wasn’t actually the Carmilla who is registering on your memory and every time we would all tell you that she is the Carmilla that you know, you would push her away and it tore her apart, but she didn’t give up on you. She still continued to visit you and cheer you up, hell she even calmed you down every time the doctors would take blood samples from you, Carmilla would always ask the doctors to take blood from her too so you wouldn’t be afraid. After a month of you being awake from your coma and not having a proper memory, your parents decided to move to a different city for you to have a proper medication so you could gain your memory back.

On that day you were discharged from the hospital Carmilla showed up late and you were starting to get mad at her but there she was standing in the parking lot with a bouquet of flowers for you and as she bid you farewell it was the very first time Carmilla said ‘I love you’ to you. Out loud. In front of me, Perry and your parents.

When you left, Carmilla was devastated, she stopped taking care of herself. Her Maman forced her to get medical attention and later on they found out that she is suffering with depression. It took her a long time to pick herself up. She was trouble and a bit of a womanizer but she never loved anyone else besides you, until now. And when she found out that you were working at the company she wanted to work at, she panicked and got anxious because she didn’t know what it would be like when you saw each other.

But Carmilla was nothing but brave and Perry and I both saw her grow, hell she was even brave for the two of us, she became our rock when you left. So what I’m trying to make you realize here is that you have to stop blaming her, she also got hurt with that little accident. I hope you see how wonderful of a person Carmilla Karnstein is.”

  
When Laf finally finished. Laura was crying. “I’m sorry...”

  
“You should be apologizing to her, not me.”

  
**

  
Carmilla was enjoying the peace she was currently having in the back of her pickup truck. She always finds comfort just by lying under the stars, but suddenly her peace was interrupted.

  
“Go away, Will. I’m not in the mood for your speeches.” Carmilla says

  
“Uh, hey it’s me.” Laura says.

  
“What do you want?”

  
Laura tried not to flinch with Carmilla’s tone. “ I just came here to apologize, please? And I remember I was invited to a stargazing.” Laura answered.

  
Carmilla shifted from where she was lying and Laura took it as an invitation to climb. When she was finally laying next to Carmilla it was only then she noticed how Carmilla had set it up.

There are two layers of comforters and there were six pillows and in the corner there’s a mini table with two champagne glass and a laptop and speakers all set up under a small fort of pillows. Laura’s heart fluttered, she knows Carmilla set it up for them both.

  
“Carm…” Laura begins her voice starting to shake. When Carmilla sat up, Laura notice that Carmilla’s been crying. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for blaming you about the accident earlier and I’m sorry for everything.”

  
“What everything are you talking about?” Carmilla asks furrowing her eyebrows.

  
“Laf told me everything, from we were younger-”

  
“I’m going to kill them” Carmilla said.

  
“Actually, they said they don’t care if you’re going to get mad or if you’re going to kill them” Laura says and it leads Carmilla to chuckling.

  
“I’m so sorry, Carm. I didn’t know and I guess I was too blind to see how in love you are with me.”

  
“I guess it’s fine cupcake. At least now, it doesn’t hurt that much compared to when you and Robyn were still together.”

  
“Carm...”

  
“No, it’s okay. I’m okay now. Even though I have to admit it's hard to restrain myself from breaking Robyn’s face after what she did to you. You didn’t deserve that Laura.”

  
“I know, and I’m glad it’s over now and thank you for being there for me. You have no idea how much it matters to me.”

  
“It’s the least I can do for you after all the hurt Ell and her friends did to you.”

  
“You have nothing to be sorry about, Carm and hey, I think the champagne is getting cold.” Laura says to lighten the mood.

  
“Oh right.”

  
As Carmilla stood up to get the champagne, she decides then to turn on the music from the laptop to set the mood.

  
“May I have this dance?”

  
“Waltzing, really?” Laura teases. “Sap!”

  
“I’m badass. Not a sap” Carmilla says as she placed the glasses and the champagne near Laura.

  
And the two spent one song giggling and goofing around as they waltzed. When the song finally came to an end, Carmilla notice herself inching closer to Laura and she knows she wants to kiss Laura again but she stopped herself when she remember how Laura acted earlier after the kiss.

  
“So… want to watch a movie?” She asks Laura.

  
“Sure. What do you have there.”

  
“Go ahead and choose.”

  
After a couple of moments of browsing netflix, Laura ends up choosing Nick and Norah’s Infinite Playlist.

  
“Hey Carm...”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Before we start the movie, I’d like to also apologize for yelling at you when you smoked earlier. Its- its just hard for me to see someone I care about smoking. My mom, my mom actually died three years ago because of lung cancer.”

  
“What, Sally's dead?!”

  
“Yeah”

  
“Oh god, I’m so sorry, cupcake.”

  
“It’s fine. I’ve gotten used to it even though it's still hard that she isn't around now.”

  
“I get that” Carmilla says as she wrapped her arms around Laura’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, I’ll try my best to stop smoking.”

  
“Thanks, Carm”

  
“No worries. And hey, can we visit Sally some time?”

  
“I think I’d like that.”

  
**  
When the movie ended, Laura spoke again after she filled up their empty glasses.

  
“Carm, I’m sorry I pushed you away when you kissed me back there and I turned away when you attempted to kiss me again after we danced.. It’s not that I don’t like the way you kissed me but I worry that I’ll be wanting more of it, like I would be wanting a dosage of it everyday. I think I’m afraid I’m going to be so addicted to your kisses.” Laura admitted, blushing.

  
After she admit, Carmilla pushes her down and kisses her again and again and again. When they were both breathless, Carmilla pulled away and of course, teased Laura, “So my kiss is addicting, huh?”

  
Laura rolls her eyes, “Shut up, and just kiss me.”

  
“Yes ma’am.” Carmilla giggles before she leans in again and kisses Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Colleen for having this beta. Also, this shouldve been posted last Saturday but then I decided to watch Wynonna Earp instead. :)


	13. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's fluff.

Laura had woken up from her slumber as she felt a stiffness on her left arm, not knowing yet what causing it Laura slowly looked down to where the pain comes from, and in her surprise she finds that the weight is from someone.

The person wasn’t just someone though. The person is Carmilla, and just to be fair Laura felt panic as she saw who the person wrapped around her arm is, but when Carmilla started making those adorable noises as she sleeps, she ends up smiling at her. The stiffness have been long forgotten.

After about ten minutes, Laura felt Carmilla stirring “She’s probably starting to wake up” she thought to herself, and true enough Carmilla woke up.

“Morning” Laura greets

Carmilla just nuzzled closer to her with a groan.  
“Cold” she says

“What was that?”

“I said it's cold” Carmilla answered softly

“Well, apparently we fell asleep on your pickup truck that is parked near the beach so it really is cold” Laura jokes as she pushes out some strand of hair from Carmilla’s face.

Carmilla on the other hand, quickly sat up “Oh no! I’m so sorry cupcake, I didn’t mean for us to fall asleep here.”

“Don’t worry, Carm it doesn’t matter. I mean it's fine that we fell asleep here and at least you didn’t left me out here.”

“You do realized that it’s not gonna happen ever, right?” Carmilla smirks at her

“Oh okay.” Laura says.

**  
It was around mid afternoon when the gang started preparing their staff going back to the city. Their weekend had been a blast, everyone obviously had a great time.

Perry was half way down to preparing their snacks on the road when Laura went down to the living room seating next to Carmilla. 

“Laura, sweetie would you like to eat some brownies before we leave?” Perry asks with her motherly tone.

“Perr, did you really just asked Laura? You do realized she never says no to sweets, right?”

Carmilla snorted next to Laura which ends her up being elbowed on her rib by Laura.

“Hey! It’s not my fault that I love sweets!”

“Well you’re a human cupcake after all” Carmilla offers as she rubs the part where Laura had just elbowed her.

“Does it hurt?” Laura asks

“Just a bit, don’t worry about it. It’s nothing like that bump in your forehead that I caused you.Just go eat your brownies”Carmilla said.

“Don't worry about it too, it still hurts but not like yesterday.” Laura says as she stood up.

Before she could finally walk towards the kitchen to get some of the brownies Perry had offered, she suddenly felt being pulled from her wrist which caused her to land half of her on Carmilla’s lap and as she did, Carmilla kissed the bump on her forehead.

“There” Carmilla says cheekily leaving Laura furiously blushing.

Laura had sped walk towards the kitchen, squealing at the affection Carmilla showed her.

Carmilla just shook her head, knowing she was screwed, but she hopes it’s going to be a good kind of screwing up.

Two hours later, Will had finally locked up the door of the beach house and everyone started to settle on their respective rides.

“Can I be on the front seat now?” Lafontaine asks, hopeful.

Carmilla just groaned as she walks going to the driver’s side of her pickup truck, thankfully Perry saves it.

“Why don’t you just stay with me at the backseat again, at least you can lay down as you take a nap.” Perry offers to them.

“Fair enough” They said as they all took their seat.

Once Laura was inside the car, she immediately noticed the change in Carmilla’s mood.

“You alright” she asks as she puts on her seat belt.

“Yeah” 

“Okay, I just thought they pissed you off” Laura says in a whisper

“I’m not gonna lie that they did, they just couldn’t figure it out that you are the only person allowed to take up that seat” Carmilla said with a blush.

If Laura have noticed the way Carmilla blushed, she just shrugged it off not wanting to piss Carmilla further, so instead she just answered her with, “Thanks, Carm”.

Their drive going back to the city was longer than going to the beach house since people who went out of town over the weekend are also going back to the city now.

To Laura’s surprise, the ginger twins had fallen asleep at the back.

“Aren’t they too cute?” Laura asks

“For someone like you who haven’t witnessed their grossness would definitely find it cute, however, for me it has become very disgusting.” Carmilla says sarcastically.

“Oh shush, I’m sure you’re going to be gross too when you have a girlfriend.” Laura says.

“Oh, no. I’m single and you’re the only one I like to be seating next to me, and I don’t know be gross with? But I don’t do such things.” Carmilla trails off

Laura couldn’t hold back her smile anymore and she slowly moved from her seat to kiss Carmilla on her cheek.

“What was that for?”

“For being entirely too adorable.” 

“Ha! I don’t even do adorable.”

“Sure, keep telling that to yourself with all the setup you had in your pickup truck last night.” Laura teased

“Shut it, cupcake” Carmilla attempts to be pissed but obviously fails as a blush starts to creep up to her neck.”

After that conversation Laura had with Carmilla, a comfortable kind of silence falls between the two which has led for Laura to start thinking things. Like what if she dates Carmilla instead of Robyn years before maybe she wouldn’t be feeling this hurt and vulnerable because she knows right from the start, Carmilla would never do something to intentionally hurt her, because if she does Laura knows she could have done it when they were younger, when Carmilla had the chance.

And honestly, this conversation had lead for Laura to thinking, what if she opens up her heart to Carmilla?

“What’s got you thinking in your beautiful mind, cutie?” Carmilla asks causing Laura to jump a little from her seat.

“Oh nothing, just thinking of some little staffs like what if I’d open myself up to you. Like what if we start seeing each other and like date the kiss could lead to something like that right? I mean if you want to but if you don't want to it’s totally fine with me because why would you date a 6 when you’re a omg I’m rambling am I but you’re a 10 though.”

“Cupcake, breathe. I would love that to happen too, you don’t have any idea how long I have wanted that but right now, I don’t want to rush things between us. I want you to heal from the heartache you had with your ex”.

“Can you like, help me heal?” Laura asks shyly.

“I would love to, cupcake” Carmilla says giving Laura’s hand a squeeze and Laura immediately laces their fingers and brings it to her lips to kiss Carmilla’s hand.

And as they continue on the road, Laura tells herself “maybe it’s time for me to let myself be finally happy.”

And maybe, it’s Carmilla she needs to be finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a literally very short update and this is unbeta. I just wrote this one as a simple "thank you" for everyone who have been reading the story from day 1.
> 
> I have realized that this story came to life a year ago, July 28 and I would like to sincerely apologize that the story is taking too slow, but don't worry, I would definitely try to go and update more.
> 
> Again, thank you everyone for continuously supporting this fanfic. This a anniversary chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, guys #CarmillaSeason3 rehearsal is already happening and those Negovanman photos I cant!


	14. Dance With Me Under the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter update before season 3 begins and this contains:
> 
> fluff.  
> lunch disaster.  
> and a jealous carmilla.
> 
>  
> 
> so have fun reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CARMILLA SEASON 3 IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER CAN YOU HEAR ME SCREAMING IN 567890 GAY LANGUAGES???

For Carmilla, waking up early on a weekend is 100% waste of her precious time, but that fact has changed for the past three weeks ever since she’s been going out from time to time with Laura even though the two haven’t made things exclusive or official between them it is well obvious now that there is something special going on between them.

Maybe they just didn’t want to rush things, which is pretty good for both ladies.

Okay, so it’s only a little after 10 in the morning and yet Carmilla is already up and no, she isn’t cranky about being up early.

 

Remembering why she was up so early, Carmilla then shifts so she can reach her phone which is sitting on her night stand. She opted on calling Laura but decides not to because she wasn’t sure if the girl is already awake, so ends up sending her a text message first.

 

 **Carmilla, 10:15 AM:** hey cupcake, got any plans today?

 

Thinking that Laura might still be sleeping, Carmilla then decides to get up and head off to the bathroom. As she was brushing her teeth, a vibration went off letting her know that she got a text, and as cheesy as it may sound Carmilla couldn’t help but smile as she hurriedly rinse off her mouth.

  


Carmilla exited the bathroom while wiping off her face. As soon as she gets into her room, she immediately grabbed her phone to check on Laura’s reply.

 

 **Laura, 10:30 AM:** hm. nothing really, but I’ll probably do the grocery later this afternoon. why?

 

Instead of answering via text, Carmilla decides to dial Laura’s number. After about 4 ring Laura finally picked up her phone.

Carmilla:  hey

 

Laura: hey

 

Carmilla: so I was thinking I’d go with you as you do the grocery and then maybe we can grab some later lunch and if you want we can go watch movie I mean only if you want to spend your Saturday with me?

 

Laura: did I just hear Carmilla Karnstein ramble?

 

Carmilla: shut up

 

Laura knows so well that Carmilla was actually smiling even though she just told the girl Laura to shut up, so she decides on answering

 

Laura: Make me, Karnstein, make me

 

And she was pretty sure that she heard Carmilla’s breath hitch after hearing what she just said.

 

Carmilla: well if you agree on what I just said, then I’d definitely do something to shut you up

 

Laura: someone’s so smug about herself but okay Carm, I’ll go meet with you.

 

Carmilla: what time would you like to go?

 

Laura: hmm, you think you can pick me at around 2-ish?

 

Carmilla: oh okay, sure.

 

Laura: see you, Carm

 

**

After Carmilla ended the call, Laura started doing her laundry right away, humming as she loads her white clothes on the washing machine. As the washing machine was doing its job, Laura then started to look for the outfit to wear on the afternoon.

 

She doesn’t even know why she needs to glam up when she is just meeting up with Carmilla and she didn’t even mention anything about eating on a fancy restaurant. In fact, Carmilla didn’t even say a single word about where they are going, she just mentioned something about movies.

 

Laura wanted to at least text Carmilla about her pants but she decided against it because she doesn’t want to seem so eager so instead she decides on wearing something comfortable for her date with Carmilla.

 

At around 2, Laura’s door bell rang signalling the arrival of Carmilla. Thankfully she was already all dressed up and ready when Carmilla arrives.

 

“Hi cupcake” Carmilla greets as soon as Laura opened the door and the moment she got a glimpse of what Carmilla was wearing, Laura felt herself shiver. Carmilla was wearing the same old grey shirt she was wearing when she and Laura fell asleep on Carmilla’s truck, only this time Carmilla was wearing some good ol short shorts with knee high socks matched with her favorite leather jacket and boots.

 

“Hey” Laura replies with a coy smile after she had finally composed herself. “You look great” she compliments the girl in front of her.

 

“And you look breathtaking” Carmilla comments “Are you ready to go?”

 

“Yep. Let me just grab my jacket”

 

The walk towards Carmilla’s car was silent but thankfully, it wasn’t the kind of uncomfortable silence.

 

“So, where do you usually do your groceries?” Carmilla asks as she adjusts her seatbelt.

 

“I actually don’t have a particular go-to grocery but right now, I’m thinking of going to Zehrs.”

 

“Well, buckle up creampuff”.

 

The ladies arrived at Zehrs about 20 minutes later, it was a little bit traffic on their way. Thankfully, the grocery wasn’t as jam packed as Laura had expected it to be.

 

Laura was busy choosing which brand of chocolate cookie to buy (since her favorite wasn’t available) that she didn’t notice Carmilla sneaking up behind her, until she felt Carmilla whisper in her ear “You know, you should eat real foods aside from your cookies” Carmilla says huskily.

 

“I know,I know” Laura smiled as she felt Carmilla rest her chin on Laura’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m actually going to buy other food after I get to choose my chocolate cookie.”

 

“Alright cupcake.” Carmilla replies as she starts kissing Laura’s neck.

 

After 30 mins, the two finally made an exit from the grocery. Once they have loaded everything at the compartment the two headed to a cafeteria that was suggested by Laura.

 

When they got inside of the cafeteria, a middle aged man greeted Laura, “well well look who’s here!” he excitedly exits the counter to walk over Laura and Carmilla.

 

“Hey Herman, how’s it going?”

 

“Ah you know, same old same old.” The man replies as he scratches his beard and side seeing Carmilla. “And who is this lovely lady with you?”

 

“Oh right, sorry. Carm this is Herman. Herman this is my friend Carmilla.”

 

“Lovely to meet you, sir” Carmilla politely greets.

 

“Don’t call me a sir. Nobody does that. Herman will do.” He smiles at Carmilla as they shook their hands. “Are you ladies ready to order?” He then asks.

 

“Hmm yeah sure. I’ll have the major league cheese and bacon burger with grape soda, how about you Carm?”

 

“Why don’t you order for me, cutie? I honestly haven’t been here before so..” Carmilla smiles.

 

“Okay. Hey, Herman, why don’t you give Carmilla one of those in house major league burger?”

 

“Great choice Laura, great choice!” he beams.

 

After ordering their food, the two decided on taking one of the booth at the end of the cafeteria.

 

“So you come here often?” Carmilla asks

 

“Not often as I used to. But I used to come here every time I want to have a peaceful research on a certain project before. It wasn’t nearby to where I leave but it was somewhat halfway to Robyn’s.”

 

Before Carmilla could answer, they were interrupted with a loud voice calling out for Laura.

 

“Oh my god, Maddie, hey! Laura greets.

 

“So it’s true that you’re here. I thought papa was just fooling around telling me that you are here, but this is so real!”

 

“Haha yeah, I have missed this place so much and your dad’s cheeseburgers so I decided to come here for a visit which I could’ve done earlier but things..happen and here I am!” Laura finishes rambling still holding hands with Maddie.

 

Something about their interaction brings lump on Carmilla’s throat. It was very much obvious that this girl Maddie got the hots for Laura and in some weird reason Carmilla got jealous.

 

She had this feeling where she doesn’t want anyone else holding Laura’s hand, she doesn’t want anyone else making Laura smile and laugh and she doesn’t want anybody else flirting with Laura. She may sound selfish at this time, but all she wants to do was to be that person that would make Laura feel all of these.

 

The moment their food came, Carmilla have expected for Maddie to let them be, but no, instead Maddie decides on staying and subtly ignores Carmilla as she continues to flirt with Laura. Laura on the other hand keeps sending apologetic smiles on Carmilla’s way.

 

Once they had finished with their lunch, which Carmilla didn’t want to admit but it was obvious enough that was ruined by Maddie.

 

As they were on their way out, Maddie calls out for Laura. Carmilla had to control herself as she saw Maddie lean forward and whispers to Laura’s ear, causing Laura to blush and to smile.

 

**

 

On their way to the movie house, Carmilla have been too quiet which is of course and thankfully didn’t go unnoticed by Laura.

 

“Hello?” Laura waves her hand in front of Carmilla once they were seated inside. “You alright, Carm?” She asks.

 

“Just peachy.” Carmilla replied.

 

Laura wanted to say something but then the lights have started to go off, letting them know that the movie is about to start.

 

During the entire movie, Carmilla was guarded. She was very silent and it bothered Laura as she couldn’t figure out what was going on with Carmilla. When she had enough, she decides to lean on Carmilla and have Carmilla’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. Carmilla flinched and was about to pull away but Laura was fast enough to not to let her pull away, she then holds Carmilla’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

 

When the movie was over, Carmilla excused herself to use the bathroom before they head home. Once inside she immediately washed off herself and asks herself on the mirror why she is acting this way. It wasn’t like she was dating Laura and it wasn’t like things between them are official but something came to her, she really want things to be exclusive with them.

 

As soon as she went out, she noticed that it was raining outside, “crap!” she curses. She walks towards where she left Laura, squeezing herself with the crowd. Once she finds Laura, Laura beams at her.

 

“Hey”

 

“Hey”

 

“Looks like we’re going to be stuck here for awhile, cupcake.”

 

“Uh, actually they’re about to close..”

 

“Shit..”

 

“Yeah..”

 

“Well, are you ready to run?”

 

“I’m a Hollis, I’m born ready” Laura says grinning at Carmilla

 

The two of them run towards Carmilla’s car, screaming and laughing like kids.

 

When Carmilla was about to open her car, Laura grabs her hand to let her face Laura.

 

“Dance with me under the rain, Carm” Laura says, smiling brightly at Carmilla.

 

“What? No, we’re gonna get sick you silly”

 

“Oh come on Carm, please?”

 

“You do know how to make me say yes by pouting huh?”

 

“A girl’s gotta do what she gotta do,right”

 

And even though Carmilla rolled her eyes, she still agree on dancing with Laura. There’s no music playing, it was just the two of them. Being silly and at that moment, Carmilla knew she wanted thing between them to be exclusive.

 

And they danced and danced and the next thing they knew is they were giggling, laughing hysterically and kissing under the rain not until Laura Hollis of course declares “race you” before running off towards Carmilla’s car.

 

**

 

When they reached Laura’s loft, the two of them were laughing with how cold they were.

 

“What would you like to have Carm? I’ve got coffee,tea and of course hot chocolate.” Laura offers as she turns on the kettle. After doing so, she head over to Carmilla, a towel wrapped around her.

 

“So Carm..What do you want?” She asks again as she tiptoed to kiss Carmilla’s nose.

 

“You” Carmilla answers confidently. “I want you Laura. I always do, since we were teens I have never stopped wanting you. And, and a while ago when we were at the cafeteria and you were talking with Maddie all I could think of was I want to be the reason why you always smile. Be the reason to make you laugh and blush and I know it sounds so selfish but when it comes to you, all I ever want is to be selfish. I want-”

 

“Carm” Laura interrupts,

 

“No cupcake, let me finish please?”

 

“Carmilla. I can’t” Laura insists

 

“Why? I don’t understand. I thought you liked me too, and it’s not like I’m asking you to marry me. I- I just want things to be exclusive between us.”

 

“I can’t. I’m sorry..”

 

“I can’t be here. I have to go..”

 

And with that Carmilla left, driving home as fast as she could with tears falling from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is totally unbeta'd, i will update this from time to time if i ever see grammar errors/typos place and people mentioned are fictional.


	15. These Stupid Squishy Feelings of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Papa Hollis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the chapter where Laura discuss about her stupid squishy feelings.

After Carmilla left Laura's apartment, all Laura could do was to stare blankly at her front door. She really didn't understand why she did that to Carmilla. She knows and she is aware that she is starting to feel something for the other girl that's why she felt angry with what she has done.

Feeling distressed, Laura decided to call it a night.

The next day, Laura never felt better after last night's events that she decided to go home and visit her dad.

It's a little bit gloomy Sunday morning when Laura left the city; she cursed the weather for being one with her in the gloominess. Her train ride going home will take about 3 hours.

As she sat, she immediately checked her phone hopefully waiting for a reply coming from Carmilla-- but as she had expected, there is no single reply received.

  
Growing up, Carmilla gotten used to being rejected. However, this kind of rejection coming from Laura was something she least expected and was something that hurts the most.

Carmilla quietly entered her apartment, as if someone would catch her doing something dangerous. Without even thinking about it, Carmilla went directly to her room, packed her things and drove off to the beach house.

She couldn't understand how she feels right now. She doesn't even know why she isn't crying, because she was so sure this was the part where she should be crying, right?

It was close to midnight when Carmilla reached the beach house. As soon as she gets inside, she immediately give her brother a call.

"Hey Kitty!" Will greets

"So uh, I just made this call to let you know that I'm here at the beach house."

"Oh, are you there with-" Carmilla cuts him off

"No. I'm alone.

The moment Will heard his sister's reply he immediately decide not to pry because he does knows that it is best if he leaves his sister alone.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything, yeah?"

"Will do."

And with that, the siblings ended the call.

After his conversation with his sister, Will tried to wrack his brain to find out what could be the possible reason for his sister to suddenly go to the beach house alone and he didn't want to conclude it but he could definitely feel the sadness in her voice.

  
He didn’t want to assume but he then decides that it could probably because of Laura, but he also hopes that it would be something or someone else that had upset his sister because he had witnessed how happy she is around Laura lately.

***  
When Laura arrived, she didn't exactly know what to say to her dad if he asks about her sudden visit. She just know she need her father right now so here she is.

As soon as she get out of the cab, she immediately walk towards her childhood house. She rang the doorbell, and after three rings it finally opened revealing her favorite man.

“Pumpkin! What a pleasant surprise!” He says attacking his daughter with a big bear hug.

“Hi dad!” Laura tries to sound enthusiastic.

“Wait, did you commute all the way here from the train station?” He asks as he finally let go of his daughter.

“Don’t worry, dad I took a cab from the train station.”

“Oh okay, okay. Let’s get you in then.”

As soon as Laura was inside their house, she immediately plop down on the couch with a loud sigh.

“You must be so tired from the trip. Why don’t you take a nap first honey while I prepare us lunch.”

“Thanks dad. Sounds good to me.”

“Okay. Just take the nap here, I still need to prepare your room”

“Okay dad.” Laura replies in between yawns.

When Martin was about to leave the living room, he notices how tired his daughter is and it bothers him, but knowing Laura he then decides to just wait for her to speak up on what really is going on and what had caused her sudden visit. On a Sunday.

After an hour, Martin decides to wake his daughter up so they can have lunch together.

“Laura, honey. Wake up. It’s time for lunch.” He says as he slightly shakes Laura’s shoulder.

“5 mins, dad.”

Martin sighs and lets her be.

After fifteen minutes, Laura finally wakes up and heads to the dining area.

“Hi dad.” She says as she enters the dining area.”

“Hi pumpkin. Come on have a seat.”

At first Laura and her dad was sharing a comfortable silence but then Martin being Martin, he finally decides on asking his daughter what was going on because she couldn’t just help but to sigh and frown every second.

“Alright, Laura Eileen Hollis, what’s going on?”

“Huh? What do you mean, dad?”

“Listen, ever since I opened the door I have notice right away that you were hiding something from me. I also know that something’s up and bothering you, and I tried really hard for you to speak up but I guess I can't keep waiting til you speak up, especially when you sigh and frown every second while eating you're favorite spaghetti bolognese!” Martin says in one breathe.

“Dad…”

“You know you can always talk to your old man.”

“I know dad.”

“Then tell me.”

With another sigh, Laura started. “Well, do you remember Carmilla from high school?”

“Of course, the good kid who got blended with the wrong ones.”

“Yeah. Well, you see she’s working at the same company as I do because the universe decides it would be a great idea. And ever since I broke up with Robyn, Carm was just like there all the time. She was everywhere. We hang out a lot and last night when she brought me home after we had lunch and dinner, she told me she wants things between us to be exclusive. I mean not as girlfriend yet, but you know? Exclusively dating and I told her I can’t because I don’t know dad I got suffocated of having her around all the time.”

“And you don’t like that because?”

“It’s not that I don't like it dad because I do, really do. She makes me happy most of the time and I don’t know it kinda scares me. Plus, i don’t think I am ready for commitment again but I like her.” Laura says starting to tear up.

“Honey, listen. Sometimes the person who makes us happy are never the people that you expect. So when you find someone, you've got to cherish it. So what I am trying to tell you is that, live a little, give Carmilla a chance before it’s too late. Besides, I don’t think Carmilla is capable of hurting you.”

“Maybe I’ll talk to her tomorrow, dad. When I get back.”

“That my girl! Now, finish up eating and while you’re here we go paint shopping. I’ve been planning to repaint our house for Christmas.”

“Okay dad. Sounds like a plan.”

***  
Carmilla spent her entire day lazing on her bed. Where she spent 90% sleeping because well she’s good at moping. At around 7 she decides to check her phone and finds she got two messages. One from Will and unexpectedly one from Laura.

She first reads the message from Will telling her that he did some grocery for her and that he’s going to stay at their apartment for tonight.

The next, she opens the message from Laura with a message asking her if they can talk tomorrow. Scared of getting rejected again, Carmilla decided not to reply.

She was about to head to the bathroom when her stomach starts to grumble so she decides to order some pizza to add up with her beer.

After her shower, Carmilla texted Natalie to tell her she won’t come to work tomorrow. And the reply she got from Natalie was “Funny, Laura just called me a little while ago and told me she won't be at work tomorrow as well.”

And of course, Carmilla did her best not to worry about Laura and ignored the heart emoji’s used by Natalie.

The next day, Laura left on the first train ride back to the city and this time she is more determined with talking to Carmilla even though she’s still scared, all she knows is that she doesn’t like the thought of not having Carmilla in her life.

After three long hours travel by the train Laura immediately went home. Remnants of what happened the other night lingers so the first thing she did was to clean up a bit and she smiles when she finds Camilla’s red and black flannel lying around on the floor. After she cleaned she showered right away so she can catch Carmilla before she heads off to work so she can convince her not to go to work and just to spend the day with her making out and cuddling.

It about 7:30 when Laura left her apartment. 30 minutes, that’s all the time she has to catch Carmilla. Luckily, it wasn’t rush hour yet and she arrived at Carmilla’s apartment at 8.

She wildly knocks on Carmilla’s door that she didn’t even hear the footsteps coming.

“Carmilla’s not here.” Will says

“Jesus, you scared me!” Laura says as she turns to face Will.

“Sorry to disappoint but it’s not Jesus. Just Will.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “So, where is she?”

“She’s at the beach house. She’s been camping there since Friday midnight.”

“Oh okay.” Laura says “Well I’m going there. We need to talk.”

Before she left Will called her “Hey, Laura make her happy again please? I mean I have never seen her this happy since you both spend so much time together.”

“Don’t worry Will, that’s the plan.”

“Good, now go get your girl!”

***

Carmilla was woken up by insistent and loud knocks on her door. She was trying her very best to ignore it but she fails as the loud knocking continues.

Tying up her hair in a messy bun, Carmilla stoods up to face the intruder.

“What the-” Carmilla had to stop her string of bad words as she sees Laura in front of her door soaked in the rain.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“So um, my ass is starting to freeze.” Laura chuckles

“Oh right. Come here get in.”

“Thanks.”

“Go wait for me on the kitchen, cupcake. I’ll go get you a towel and some clothes to change.”

“Thank you.”

As Laura was heading to the kitchen she see the empty bottles of beer scattered around the floor and the empty box of pizza.

“Here.” Carmilla hands her the towel and the spare clothes. “You go change in the bathroom while I prepare some hot choco for you.”

After a couple of minutes, Laura came back to the kitchen.

“Is that my.” Carmilla asks pointing at the flannel Laura was wearing instead of the shirt provided by Carmilla.

“Yeah. I found it this morning when I get home laying on the floor.” She smiles weakly.

“When you got home?”

“Yeah I went to my dad’s. I needed some clearing.”

“Oh.”

“Carm, don’t be upset.”

“Don’t be upset? Really cupcake, really?”

“Just, just listen to me okay?”

“Fine.”

“I know I hurt you last Saturday when I told you I can’t and I know that I can’t take it back anymore. But I want you to know that I didn’t mean to tell you that. I just got worried and scared, because you became a constant in my life and it wasn’t something that I get to experience when I was with Robyn. You were everywhere. You were there all the time. And it suffocates me but it was a suffocation I was ready to accept, because I don’t know what I would do without you in my life and these stupid squishy feelings I have for you scares the hell out of me because, because Carmilla Karnstein, I like you a lot like it even scares me to know that I’m going to fall hard for you.”

“So? Be scared with Laura. I’m scared too, trust me cupcake. I’m good at messing up things and this, whatever it is that we have is something I’m scared of messing up, and yet I am willing to take a leap because I like you alot, no I actually love you since we were 16. I know you’re not there yet but I’m willing to wait.”

“Be my exclusive, Carm. Be constant again, suffocate me with your attention. I want it all, nothing more nothing less. I like you a lot.”

And with that, Carmilla closes the gap between them as she kissed Laura with so much compassion and assurance that she’s going to be Laura’s constant.

Carmilla pulls out for a moment and she smiles as she sees Laura trying to chase her lips.

“Does this mean we’re dating now? Like, you’re my girlfriend.”

“Uh, I want to, Carm. Trust me, but let’s just not rush in relationship. But don’t worry, I got my eyes only for you and you’re all I want. More than anything else.”

“I love you, cupcake. So much and I’m willing to wait.”

“Don’t worry, Carm. It won't be a long wait.” Laura smiles as she went to pull Carmilla in for a kiss. They only parted when Laura sneezed.

"Oh no."

"I think I'm going to ne sick baby."

"what did you just call me?"

Laura blushes furiously. "well since you are my exclusive now, I thought it would be great that I call you Baby I mean if that's okay with you?"

"I havent said yes with the exclusivity."

 

"Caaarm" Laura whines as she leans her head on Carmilla before she sneezed again.

 

"I'm just kidding. Come here, you gotta take some meds before you get sick."

 

"You didnt answer my question though"

"Yes baby, its okay for you to call me baby."

Carmilla says.

"How did you find me here?"

"I went to your apartment to stop you from going to work at around 7:30 and Will told me you werent there and you were here-"

 

"You wanted to stop me from going to work?"

 

"Yup, because I wanted to spend this day to make out and cuddle with you and now I'm probably getting sick!"

 

"Take meds then so we can do what you want."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this another unbeta chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, how are we still alive after we watch act 1&2 and the younow preshows and chinmilla!


	16. Something Magical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi, look an update within the month! this chapter is co-written with my good friend Pat (@mattiebelmonde on twitter and mylittlesasa here on AO3), that being said I would like to announce (for those who aren't following us on twitter) that we are working on fanfics together so please watch out for that!

While Laura was taking a nap in the afternoon, Carmilla took it as a chance to go to the nearest convenience store by the beach house to go buy something to cook for her sick cupcake.

Carmilla knew that after Laura walked from the bus stop up to the beach house while it was raining, the girl would immediately get sick and even though she wants to do what Laura wanted in the first place she knew it would be best if she let Laura take a nap.

So here she is, at the convenience store, walking from aisle to aisle looking for the right ingredients. Carmilla honestly didn’t know what to prepare but good thing she remembered the chicken and mushroom soup Cassie taught her before and since then, it became one of her specialties.

Thankfully, everything she needed is available at the convenience store, which made it easier for her to shop and it only took her about forty five minutes to get all that she needed. On her way back, she then decided to order pizza just in case Laura refused to eat the chicken and mushroom soup.

Once she got to the beach house, she immediately went to check on Laura. She was then surprised by the light snores coming from the tiny girl still sleeping softly in her bedroom.

**  
Laura woke up to a muffled crashing sound coming from outside. Feeling panicky that something might have happened to Carmilla, Laura bolted out of the bed and rushed towards where she heard the sound.

“Carm?” Laura called out as soon as she entered the living room.

“I’m in the kitchen, cupcake.” She replied.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? I woke up to the sound of crashing so I ran out of the room to look for you because the thought of someone hurting you scares me and I-”

“Cupcake, breathe.” Carmilla said as she walked towards Laura. “I’m okay, I’m not hurt. I’m sorry I startled you. I just accidentally dropped the frying pan, but I’m okay.” She said as she removed a strand of hair covering Laura’s face.

“Oh okay. I thought someone is here.” Laura answers.

“So you were worried huh?” Carmilla teased when she saw Laura blushing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Karnstein.” Laura deadpans.

“Sure, Jan.” Carmilla answers before she leaned in but was stopped by Laura midway. “What? I can’t kiss you now?” She pouted

“I already told you, your kisses are addictive but you can't kiss me because I have a fever.”

“Oh. About that, I actually prepared dinner for us. I cooked chicken and mushroom soup.” Carmilla says as she shyly gestures towards the dining area.

The two of them shared a comfortable silence while they were eating, glancing at each other from time to time. Their silence was interrupted when Laura speaks up.

“Baby, we need to get back to the city soon before it gets too late. We have work tomorrow.”

“We can stay here overnight actually. We can drive back early tomorrow then go straight to the office.” Carmilla offered.

“But I don’t have work clothes with me.”

“Meh, I’m pretty sure I have something I could lend you.”

“Why does it sound like you planned this?”

“I didn’t. Although, I have to admit it's always been a fantasy of mine to see you wearing my clothes. I think it’s pretty hot.” Carmilla said with her seduction eyes, which earned her a playful glare from the girl seated next to her.

After the dinner, the two agreed to watch a horror movie but with one condition: Laura gets to choose the movie. Of course to Carmilla’s dismay, Laura chose Carrie but the Chloe Grace Moretz version.

“What?” Laura asks Carmilla who was giving her a weird look.

“You could’ve chosen the original one.” Carmilla whines as Laura sat next to her.

“You’re such an old soul, Carm.”

They then found themselves wrapped up in each other’s arms while watching the movie.

“Carm, did you just growl?”

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hollis” The raven-haired girl mimicked the small girl.

“You did. I’m sure you did. God, you’re such a kitten.”

“Yeah, surprise babe. You’re dating a black kitten. More like a panther.”

“You’re insufferable.” Laura teased before planting a kiss on Carmilla’s lips.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“So, what exactly happened to no kissing ‘cause I’m sick.” Carmilla asks.

“You can’t blame me. You were being too adorable for me not to kiss, you know.”

“Now I do. But I’m gonna need you to stand because I’m gonna get beer and your meds and the pizza.”

“So domestic.”

When Carmilla came back, she helped Laura to be in a sitting position so she can take her meds.

“I feel like a child, Carm.” Laura says after drinking a glass of water. “You know I can drink it on my own.

“Sorry cupcake, as long as you’re on my watch I’m going to take care of you.”

“Aww, softie.”

“Just watch your movie, Hollis.”

“Oh shush, I know you’re enjoying the movie.” Laura says as she leans her head on Carmilla’s shoulders.

"See I like this girl, she seems great. I liked her in that one movie, Kickass. But this movie is not horror. It's barely horror, compared to the original one.”

"Just shut up and watch the movie, Carm." Laura says getting annoyed with how much Carmilla was complaining about the movie.

"Why don't you make me?"

“I’m sorry, I’m gonna keep watching the movie.”

“Ouch. So you prefer watching that movie instead of making out with me? Wow.” Carmilla stands and pretends to be offended but before she was able to take a step, Laura grabbed her by the wrist, causing her to land directly on Laura’s lap.

“You’re so dramatic.” Laura teases as she starts to kiss Carmilla’s neck while Carmilla moves to straddle Laura’s lap.

Soon, the two are heavily making out. Carmilla slowly pushed Laura to lie on the couch and she snaked her hand underneath Laura’s shirt. Laura let out a moan when she felt Carmilla’s fingers ghosting just below her bra.

Just when Laura was to about to pull Carmilla’s shirt, Laura’s phone rang violently.

“Ignore it.” Carmilla whispered before she sucked on Laura’s earlobe.

“I can’t. It’s from work.”

“How’d you know?”

“I have set a specific caller tone for SJ.”

“You did what now?”

“Sorry babe. I really need to take this.”

“Fine” Carmilla broodily sat up to give Laura room to reach for her phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey Laura, how are you?”

“Hi, SJ! I’m good, still a little feverish.” Laura answers as she tries to suppress her moans as Carmilla continues her assault on her neck.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. But do you think you would be able to come to work tomorrow? One of our biggest clients is coming for a visit and Ms. Cochrane and Mel really wants you to be there.”

“Sure. I guess I would be able to go to work tomorrow.”

“Alright, thanks! And oh Laura, say hello to Carmilla for me.”

Before Laura could even say another word, SJ already hangs up.

“You alright, cupcake?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“What did SJ need at ten in the evening?” Carmilla asks.

“She just asked if I could go to work tomorrow. There’s this big client coming and Mel and Ms. Cochrane wants me to be there and she told me to say hello to you from her.” Laura blushes furiously which caused Carmilla to erupt into laughter.

“Well, I’m not surprised she figured it out. We didn’t come to work after all.”

“Well yeah.” Laura answers in between yawns.

“Guess the meds you took are starting to kick off. Come on, Cupcake. Let’s get you to bed.”

Laura sleepily nods as Carmilla gives her a piggy back ride.

The next day, as Laura and Carmilla entered the office SJ immediately gave them a knowing smirk the moment she noticed Laura wearing Carmilla’s clothes.

“Nice clothes, Hollis!”

“Shut it, SJ” Laura says as she hurriedly walks towards her office, while Carmilla lazily walks behind her.

“You heard her, Pink Lady.”

“I can tell she finally got in your pants, Karnstein.” SJ laughs as Carmilla blushes furiously.

**

For the past three weeks, everything between Carmilla and Laura had been wonderful. Most of their weekends were spent at Laura’s apartment and no matter how busy they were with work they still found time to go out on dates.

Just like tonight, Carmilla was on her way to pick Laura for dinner.

Ever since Carmilla found out about Laura’s love for Japanese food she definitely insisted on taking the girl to her all-time favorite Japanese restaurant.

So at exactly eight in the evening, Carmilla parked her car outside of Laura’s apartment building and sent Laura a message letting her know she’s outside and after a few moments Laura came out and headed toward Carmilla’s car.

“You know, I really hate your truck. It’s too high and it’s making it difficult for me to get in.”

“Well hello to you too, Cupcake.” Carmilla chuckles as she helps Laura with the seatbelt. “I really like this dress, by the way.” Carmilla complemented Laura’s anchor-patterned navy blue dress.

“Thanks, Carm. You’re looking good yourself.”

“You’re welcome. Ready to go?”

“Yes!”

“Well, buckle up creampuff!”

After thirty minutes of being on the road, Laura and Carmilla finally arrived at the restaurant and were assisted by a very familiar blonde.

“Hi good evening-”

“Oh my god! Betty it’s you!” Carmilla says as she saw her old friend.

“Carmsy!” Betty greets once she recognized her friend.

“Gosh, Betty why do you still call me that?”

“You know, for old-time’s sake. Wait, aren’t you-?”

“If you’re going to say Laura, then yes I am.”

“Wow, good to see you both.”

“You too.” They answered in unison.

“Are you guys together?” Betty asks, “Sorry I couldn’t help but be nosy!”

“No, we’re not. But we are exclusively dating.” Carmilla answers as she slings her arm on Laura’s shoulder to give her a loving kiss.

“Aww, you guys are cute. Anyway, I’m not gonna keep you long. Whose name did you use for the reservation?”

“Mine.” Carmilla answered.

“Alright, follow me this way.”

Betty led Laura and Carmilla near to the back of the restaurant, where they can have a little more privacy. Once they were seated, Betty handed both of them menus.

“Okay, I’m going to leave you guys first so you can look at the menu. I’ll be back in a bit for your orders.” Betty offers.

When Betty left, Carmilla noticed Laura’s little discomfort.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah, just peachy.”

“Is it about Betty being here? I didn’t know she works here now. Last time I ate here with William, she wasn’t working here yet.”

“Yeah, a little. I mean, I don’t know. I guess I just thought I wouldn’t get to see her again and now I did, I kind of felt anxious because all those things they did to me when we were younger. I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

“Cupcake, hey look at me. It’s okay. Don’t worry about it, I don’t think Betty would hurt you again and if she ever tries, you know I got your back.” Carmilla says trying to convince the girl. “Or maybe we can just you know, leave and go to another restaurant.”

“Oh no, there’s no need. You’ve spent a week gushing about your favorite Japanese restaurant. You had this reserved for us. I think I can handle this.”

“Okay, if you’re sure. But if you ever feel like you want to leave, just tell me yeah?”

“Will do.”

Before Carmilla could answer, Betty comes over to their table to take their orders.

“Hi ladies. Ready to order?”

“Cupcake?”

“Uh yeah, sure.”

“Hmm I’ll have steamed rice with furikake toppings and uh, tempura udon. What about you, Cupcake?”

“I’ll have tsukemen and the gyoza.”

“Alright. Let me repeat everything for you. So that’s one steamed rice with furikake toppings, tempura udon, tsukemen and gyoza.”

“Yes, that is correct.” Carmilla answers “Can you also please add one medium sushi platter?”

“Sure. Would that be all? What about for your drinks?”

“I’ll order grape soda for me and coke for Carmilla.”

“Okay. Your food will be served to you by one of our waiters. Cooking and preparation time is fifteen minutes. Have a pleasant evening, ladies.”

“Thanks.” Laura replies.

“See? She wasn’t bad.”

“I know Carm, I just got anxious.”

“You’ll be fine. I got you.”

“You are the sweetest, I hope you know that.”

“What is sweetest?” Carmilla teased.

After fifteen minutes, a waiter came with their orders in a small food trolley.

“Hi, ladies. Ms. Betty introduced me to you. My name is Luke and I’ll be your official waiter.” He says before placing their orders on the table.

“Thanks, Luke.”

As soon as Luke left, they started digging in right away with their food.

“Oh god baby, this tastes so good. No wonder this is your favorite Japanese restaurant.”

“I told you, you’re gonna love this place. Here, try this tempura udon.” Carmilla offers Laura.

“I’m having a foodgasm right now.”

“Why did I even decide to date a child?”

“Well because you love this child.” Laura says pointing to herself.

“Of course that one is true.”

“Thank you, Carm.”

“Anytime, love. Anytime.”

They were about to pay for their meal, when Betty came back to their table.

“Hey” she starts, fidgeting nervously. “Uh, would it be okay if I talk to you guys first before you leave.” She asks directing the question to Carmilla who then looks at Laura to ask for approval and when Laura lightly nods Carmilla gestures for Betty to take a seat.

“So okay, I’m gonna make this really fast since I’m still at work. Laura, I just- I just wanted to apologize to you about everything we did to you when we were in high school. Ever since that day you were in coma, all I felt was guilt – up to now. Honestly, I regret every bit of bullying I was involved in. I should’ve listened to Carmilla when she told us that you are a good person. I know that I haven’t seen both of you since, like, forever but I could see just how happy you are with each other. Especially Carmilla, I haven’t seen her that happy, not even when she was with Ell. So yeah, I’m sorry Laura, for everything. I’m also sorry Carmilla for hurting her. I know right from the start, you liked her and yet I was still one of those who hurt her even when you have asked me not to over and over. I hope that I am not too late. I would love to be friends with you guys.”

“I have to admit, when we walked in and saw you working here, I got anxious about it. So much so that Carm here thought about us going to another restaurant but I told her that it’s fine. I know that what happened in the past could not be buried easily especially when it caused me too much trauma. But you see, who am I not to forgive you and I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t give you another chance. We’re all mature now, so let’s move on. I forgive you, Betty.” Laura says giving Betty’s hand a squeeze.

“Carmilla?” Betty asks

“Okay. I forgive you too. But if you ever hurt her again, you have to face me.”

“Carm!”

“No, Laura. It’s okay. Anyway, before I go, here’s my number just in case you guys wanna hang out sometime?”

“Sounds good to me.” Laura replies, accepting the piece of paper where Betty scribbled her number.

As soon as Betty left, Carmilla couldn’t help but smile lovingly at Laura.

“What?”

“Nothing. You’re just so wonderful. I love you.”

“You know.”

“Yes, I do Cupcake.”

**

Laura and Carmilla were giggling as they exited the elevator, Laura pulling Carmilla close behind her.

Carmilla couldn’t keep her hands off Laura as soon as they entered the elevator in Laura’s apartment building, pushing Laura against one of the elevator walls before the doors were even completely shut. She then kissed Laura with fervor, the tiny girl responding with the same amount of passion. When they broke the kiss, Carmilla did not waste any time and quickly moved to pepper Laura’s neck with kisses, which earned her a very satisfied moan from the girl.

Their trance was only broken by the sound of the ding of the elevator, signaling that they have arrived at Laura’s floor. Laura softly pushed Carmilla’s shoulders and took one of her wrists to drag her out of the elevator and into her apartment.

As soon as they were inside, Laura turned around and pinned Carmilla against the door, her hand locking it as she moved to kiss Carmilla. The dark-haired girl moaned appreciatively at Laura’s enthusiasm, slipping her arms around Laura’s hips and pulling her closer as she moved her leg to be in between Laura’s thighs. It was Laura’s turn to moan as she felt the pressure of Carmilla’s leg against her core. Their lips separated and when Laura opened her eyes, she saw a fire in Carmilla’s eyes which made her spine tingle. The action was not missed by Carmilla, who only smirked devilishly at Laura.

“Someone’s eager.” Carmilla’s voice was low and husky from their kisses.

“Shut up, Carm.”

“Why don’t you make me, creampuff?” She smiled smugly.

Laura once again took one of Carmilla’s wrists and pulled her into the apartment, her intent clear as she maneuvered them into the bedroom. Of course, Carmilla was only eager and excited to follow the tiny gay.

Once they were inside the bedroom, Laura backed Carmilla against the bed and pushed her down roughly, making Carmilla kick off her boots quickly, then climbed the bed and straddled her. Carmilla’s hands moved to hold Laura’s hips, pulling her closer. She lifted her head to meet Laura’s lips halfway when Laura was lowering her head to kiss Carmilla. When Laura swiped her tongue on Carmilla’s lower lip, asking for permission, Carmilla’s grip on Laura’s hip tightened and she gave Laura’s tongue some access. She moaned at the taste of Laura and her breaths came in short puffs.

Carmilla broke the kiss to get some air, while Laura immediately moved to kiss Carmilla’s neck, starting from the base and stopping just behind Carmilla’s left ear.

“Who’s eager now?” Laura whispered in Carmilla’s ear, then she bit Carmilla’s earlobe.

A shiver ran down Carmilla’s spine at Laura’s voice, which made Laura giggle.

“Shut up and kiss me, Hollis.”

“As you wish, m’lady.” Laura replied before she kissed Carmilla again.

Their hands roamed as they kissed. When Laura felt Carmilla’s hand linger under her boob, she took it and moved it to her breast, giving Carmilla permission to touch her. She moaned in appreciation at how good it felt, her nipples straining against her bra as they hardened.

Carmilla moaned in pleasure when she felt Laura grind against her and her hips lifted on their own. She moved her hands down Laura’s body, down to the bottom of her dress and then she slowly moved her hands up again, bunching the fabric of Laura’s dress up to her torso. Her fingers trailed up Laura’s thighs, leaving goose bumps on their way. When she reached the tops of Laura’s thighs, she moved her hands to Laura’s backside, squeezing her ass and pulling Laura’s body closer.

This set Laura’s body on fire and she would be a fool to deny it any longer. She wanted Carmilla. She wanted to feel Carmilla’s skin against hers, to surrender herself to Carmilla completely.

‘Thank god I wore a cute bra.’ Laura thought.

As this realization set in, Laura’s fingers found the button of Carmilla’s leather pants and she quickly unbuttoned it. Laura broke their kiss and lifted her head to see what she was trying to do better.

“I fucking love seeing you in these pants but they are currently pissing me off.” Laura said as she tried to remove Carmilla’s pants. Carmilla only chuckled at that. “You’re not helping at all. Get these fucking pants off.”

At that, Carmilla lifted her hips to help Laura and when her pants were finally off, she sat up to kiss Laura again. This time, Laura pushed Carmilla’s leather jacket off her shoulders, throwing it off to some unknown corner of the room. Laura struggled a bit with the buttons of Carmilla’s shirt but soon, they were also thrown to the floor.

Once again, Laura broke the kiss, this time to regard Carmilla’s current state of undress. Carmilla observed Laura’s face as she did this, watching how her pupils dilated and her cheeks flushed. When their eyes met, Carmilla smirked at Laura.

“Like what you see, sweetheart?”

“Totally.” Laura replied breathlessly. Carmilla chuckled.

“This is unfair. I’m in my underwear and you’re still fully clothed. I think we need to fix that.”

Carmilla surged forward to kiss Laura again, her hands moving to the zipper of Laura’s dress and zipping it down in one smooth motion. She pulled the dress up over Laura’s head and threw it on the floor, joining Carmilla’s clothes.

“Happy now?” Laura asked.

“Yeah, this is totally better.” Carmilla replied as she flipped them over, earning a small yelp from Laura.

Carmilla looked down at Laura’s body underneath her, the way her muscles tensed under Carmilla’s intense gaze. She moved her eyes back up, to look Laura straight in the eyes.

“Laura, we don’t have to do anything if you’re not ready. We can stop right now.” Carmilla said with nothing but sincerity in her voice.

“But I do want this.” Laura whispered.

“What do you want, Laura?” Carmilla whispered back.

“You. I want you.”

“You got me.”

Their lips met in a kiss once again, but this time was slower. Whereas their previous kisses were spurred on by lust, this one was more motivated by their love for each other. They took their time, hands roaming to touch every bit of skin they can touch.

Soon, their underwear met the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Carmilla kissed Laura’s neck, sucking on a sensitive spot just behind her ear, making Laura moan. She moved her hand to grab Laura’s breast, rolling a nipple between her fingers which made Laura’s back arch off the bed and made her moan loudly.

Her hands made a slow descend, pass Laura’s toned stomach and down to her knees. Carmilla moved to settle herself in between Laura’s legs, her hands slowly spreading Laura’s legs. She stopped kissing Laura’s neck to look at the sight before her.

Laura’s wild hair was splayed on her pillow, her chest was heaving and her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. It was a sight that she wanted to see every day for the rest of her life.

“You are so beautiful, Laura.” Carmilla said in wonder, which made Laura blush even harder.

“I want to make love to you.”

“Please, Carm.”

This was all Carmilla needed to hear. She moved a hand up the inside of Laura’s thigh until she reached the peak, dipping a finger up Laura’s core to her clit, collecting wetness as she went. Laura bucked her hips upwards, but Carmilla pushed it down.

“Carm, please. I need you.” The desperation in Laura’s voice was very clear.

Carmilla captured Laura’s lips with her own as she circled Laura’s clit with a finger. She took her time, slowly rubbing the engorged bud.

It felt amazing, Laura thought, but she needed more. Her hands tangled in Carmilla’s hair as she kissed Carmilla.

“Fuck, Carm.” Laura said in between kisses. “Inside. I want to feel you inside me.”

Carmilla moaned and she couldn’t deny Laura any longer. She pushed a finger inside Laura, both of them moaning. Carmilla pushed in and out slowly, letting Laura get used to the feeling.

“More, Carm. And faster. Please.”

Carmilla pushed another finger inside Laura, moving slowly before picking up a steady rhythm. Laura moved her hips to meet Carmilla’s fingers.

Carmilla closed her eyes as she kept pumping her fingers inside of Laura, focusing her mind on the feeling of Laura’s warm wetness. She sucked on the sensitive spot behind Laura’s ear, getting enveloped by the smell of Laura’s scent. She was surrounded by Laura. It was an overwhelming but completely welcome feeling.

When she felt Laura start to tighten around her fingers, she knew that Laura was close so she picked up the pace. The profanities Laura was panting in her ear would probably make her embarrassed in a different situation and it turned Carmilla on so much. She felt Laura’s hands tug on her hair slightly.

“I’m so close, Carm.”

“Come for me, baby.”

Carmilla’s words pushed Laura over the edge and she came hard, screaming Carmilla’s name loudly. Carmilla let Laura ride out her orgasm before slowly pulling out. Laura collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily as she waited for the pounding of her heart to calm down.

Carmilla kissed Laura softly before laying down on the bed beside her. When she was settled, Laura was quick to cuddle up next to Carmilla. She rested her head on Carmilla’s chest, one arm draped across Carmilla’s body as Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura.

Carmilla watched Laura as her eyes started to droop, smiling at how gorgeous she looked in her post-orgasm glow. Laura returned the smile with a pretty dopey grin.

“That was magical, Carm. Best orgasm of my life. Ever.” Laura slurred.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Carmilla laughed. “Go to sleep, cupcake. I love you, Laura.”

“M’kay, Carm.”

Laura closed her eyes as she felt sleep slowly start to take her. She kissed Carmilla on the chest just above her heart, as her consciousness slowly slipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like the smut? Pat wrote it! :)


	17. I've Got All That I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Cassie's Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Pat (@mattiebelmonde on twitter and mylittlesasa here on AO3)

Soft sunlight filtered through the thin curtains covering Laura’s bedroom window, hitting her bare back.

The warmth on her back from the sunlight and the warm body slowly breathing underneath her woke Laura from her slumber.

  
Laura slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by Carmilla’s smile. She has seen this smile before – the smile she knows is reserved only for her. There was softness in Carmilla’s features in the morning and Laura found her even more beautiful.

  
Carmilla drew random circles on Laura’s lower back with her finger, feeling the most peace she has felt in a very long time. Laura returned Carmilla’s smile brightly.

  
“Morning.” Laura yawned.

  
“Good morning, cupcake. Did you have a good sleep?” Carmilla asked.

  
“The best.”

  
“So did I.”

  
Laura beamed at that. Carmilla pressed her lips against Laura’s, starting slow but eventually it turns heated. Laura moved to be on top of Carmilla, straddling her.

  
“Last night was incredible, but I didn’t get to return the favor.” Laura said in between kisses.

  
Carmilla was too turned on to form coherent sentences, only able to mumble “Don’t… have to.”

  
“I want to.” Laura said as she pressed kisses to Carmilla’s neck, going lower, lower and soon her head was in between Carmilla’s legs.

  
“Laura. Fuck.” Carmilla groaned as Laura kissed the inside of her thighs. Laura sent a devilish smirk Carmilla’s way, her mouth hovering above Carmilla’s clit. Laura’s hot breath hit Carmilla’s clit and her body responded without her permission, lifting upwards to show Laura what she wants. Laura pushed down Carmilla’s hips on the bed.

  
“Laura, please.” Carmilla plead.

  
“What do you want, Carm?” Laura said in an innocent voice, quickly swiping her tongue once up Carmilla’s slit. Carmilla moaned loudly.

  
“F-fu--ck.” Carmilla panted. “Fuck me, Laura.” She tangled her fingers in Laura’s hair and pulled slightly. Laura smiled before she wrapped her mouth around Carmilla’s clit.

  
Laura circled Carmilla’s clit with her tongue, savoring Carmilla’s heady taste. She moved her tongue lower, dipping it slightly in Carmilla’s entrance, making the dark-haired girl below her let out something between a broken gasp and a moan.

She pushed her tongue deeper inside Carmilla, bobbing her head to push in and out of the girl. Carmilla tugged on Laura’s hair harder and her other hand flailed at her side wildly, grasping the sheets beneath her as she struggled to find something to hold on to.

  
Laura held Carmilla’s hand tightly, their fingers intertwined as Laura moved her mouth back to Carmilla’s clit and she pushed a finger inside Carmilla. She pumped her finger steadily, soon adding another finger while her tongue still circled Carmilla’s clit.

  
Carmilla was a panting mess beneath her, trembling legs wrapped around Laura’s shoulders. Laura was surprised to find out that Carmilla was very vocal in the throes of passion, moaning very loudly and occasionally yelling profanities when Laura’s fingers hit the right spots.

  
“Fuck, Laura. Fuck, right there, oh my god. Fuck yes, don’t stop.” Carmilla panted as she felt the pressure build in her stomach. She met each thrust of Laura’s fingers with her hips, bucking wildly against Laura’s face.

  
When her orgasm came, her back lifted off the bed as she threw her head back against the pillows.  
“Jesus fuck, Laura! Oh my god!” She screamed.

  
Laura kept pumping her fingers inside Carmilla until she rode out her orgasm. She pulled out and licked her fingers, then kissed her way up Carmilla’s body. She looked down at Carmilla who was still a little out of it from her orgasm. When the girl finally opened her eyes, she grabbed Laura’s face and kissed her, tasting herself on Laura’s tongue.

  
Breaking the kiss, Laura smiled down at a blissed out Carmilla.

  
“Sorry, Jesus isn’t here. I’m surprised that you called for him while I made you come. That’s just rude, Carm.” Laura teased.

  
“Ha-ha, very funny, cupcake.”

  
Laura giggled as she cuddled up next to Carmilla, the dark-haired girl’s arms holding the tiny girl in an embrace. They stayed like that for a while until Carmilla’s stomach grumbled which made Laura laugh.  
“Why don’t we get out of bed and get some breakfast, cupcake?” Carmilla asked.

  
Laura smirked smugly before replying “I just had the best breakfast of my life, Carm.”

  
“Shut up, you dork.”

  
**

  
As Will and Cassie’s wedding date came closer, the preparations also started getting crazier. It seems as if fate was working against them when certain things and details just won’t work out so close to the wedding date. At one point, Carmilla received a frantic phone call from Will at 2 in the morning, babbling rapidly about everything that seems to be going wrong about the preparations.

  
“William. Calm the fuck down.” Carmilla said as she got out of bed to avoid waking up a sleeping Laura beside her.

  
“I just need everything to be perfect, Carmilla! This is my wedding day. And it’s so close and things are just not working out and maybe we should just-“

  
“Okay, okay, stop this right now before I come over there and slap some sense into you. Everything will be fine, Will. We’re gonna work it out, okay? And are you really worried about the prep? Perry is working on it. You know Perry. You know that she will never let you down. There’s a reason I recommended that you hire her to organize your wedding. She’ll make something work. She always does.”

  
“Okay. Okay, you’re right. I’m just being stupid and worrying and anxious. And like what if it’s not the perfect wedding that Cassie deserves? I want it to be perfect for her.”

  
“First of all, ew. You are so grossly in love. Second of all, even if you show up stoned and wearing a trash bag at your wedding, I’m pretty sure that Cassie will still want to marry you and that’s because you are both grossly in love with each other. That’s the truth.”

  
“Thanks, Carmilla.”

  
“You’re welcome, Willy Boy.”

  
“Also, you’re one to talk. You’re also grossly in love with Laura. I can barely stand being around the two of you.”

  
“Okay, it’s time for me to go now. It is two o’clock after all. I need to sleep. Goodbye, William.”  
“Hey, hey, I was kidding. But seriously, thank you. Good night, kitty.” Will said before ending the call.  
After that, the preparations started going better and Perry managed to make everything work out.  
Soon, Carmilla and Laura were driving to the beach house for Will and Cassie’s wedding.

  
The ride was mostly quiet, the silence only broken when Carmilla decided to turn the radio on. Laura glanced at Carmilla then, Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks playing in the background as she stared at the beautiful girl beside her. Carmilla looked at Laura, giving her that smile she reserves only for her cupcake, taking her hand and pressing a kiss against the back of it as she turned her attention back on the road but didn’t let go of Laura’s hand for the rest of the drive.

  
**

  
The wedding was beautiful. They decided on a beach wedding in the afternoon and only invited their closest friends and relatives. Laura couldn’t stop her tears when Will and Cassie said their vows. Carmilla was quick to wipe her tears away, offering her a handkerchief when they met eyes. Laura accepted it and pressed a soft kiss on Carmilla’s cheek, then squeezed her hand as she brought her attention back to the couple in front of them.

  
About an hour or so after the wedding ceremony, the party was in full swing. Carmilla pulled Laura up to dance with her, shortly after Will and Cassie started their first dance as a married couple. They waltzed around the makeshift dance floor that was built near their beach house.

  
Laura was fumbling with her feet, given that she was never really good at dancing. She wasn’t exactly the most graceful person ever.

  
“I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry, Carm!” Laura said as she, yet again, stepped on Carmilla’s foot.  
“Just relax, cupcake. Don’t think about it. Follow my lead.” Carmilla replied as she moved them around the dance floor.

  
They took their seats after a while, Carmilla excusing herself to go grab them drinks. They sat there for a while, watching people dance and get drunk from the free alcohol courtesy of the open bar.

  
“Hey, Laura.” Carmilla said after a while.

  
“Yes, Carm?” Laura turned her smile towards Carmilla.

  
“Why don’t we go congratulate the married couple? I also need to ask my new sister-in-law for a dance.”

  
“Sure, Carm.”

  
They made their way over to Will and Cassie who were sitting and trying to shove cake on each other’s faces.

  
“Hey, Willy Boy.” Carmilla said as they approached the couple.

  
“Kitty, will you please stop calling me that in front of my wife?”

  
“Never.” She replied with a grin. Will rolled his eyes.

  
“Congratulations, you two. I am so happy for the both of you.” Laura said, giving both Will and Cassie a hug.

  
“Thank you, Laura. And thank you so much for all your help with organizing our wedding.” Cassie beamed at Laura.

  
“Oh, it was my pleasure. I’m glad I could help.”

  
“Yeah, thank you, short stuff. Kitty here picked a good one.” Will said, smirking at Carmilla. She gave him a slap on the back of his head.

  
“Idiot.”

  
“Hey, you have to be nice to me. I just got married.”

  
“Whatever, William.” She said with a roll of her eyes.

  
“Is that all you came here for?” Will asked.

  
“Actually, I was wondering if I could ask your wife for a dance. She is my sister-in-law now, after all.”  
“Don’t ask me, ask her.”

  
“I would love to, Carmilla.” Cassie said when Carmilla offered her hand. She stood up and they made their way to the dance floor. Will and Laura smiled as Carmilla and Cassie danced.

  
“Wanna dance with me, short stuff? I’m not as good of a dancer as Carmilla but I also had a few waltzing classes.” Will asked when Laura turned to face him.

  
“Sure, Will.”

  
They got on the dance floor and danced. It wasn’t as effortless as it was with Carmilla and not nearly as graceful, so when Laura stepped on Will’s foot for the third time, they settled on just swaying from side to side.

  
“Hey, Laura. Seriously, thank you for helping with the wedding.” Will said after a while.

  
“You’re welcome, Will.”

  
“And thank you for making my sister happy. I have never seen her this happy in a very long time. And I know that you are the reason behind that. Ever since you came back into her life, there’s just a spark in her eyes and a spring in her step. You really make her happy. Please keep making her happy.”

  
Laura looked at Cassie and Carmilla then, Cassie throwing her head back in laughter at something Carmilla said. Carmilla was laughing with her, looking so open and carefree. Laura smiled at the scene before her. She turned her eyes back to Will.

  
“She makes me happy too, Will. And I will try. I only want her to be happy too.”

  
“Thanks, short stuff.” He said as he dropped his serious tone and got back to his normal self.

  
“Hey William, wanna exchange partners now?” Carmilla said as she maneuvered herself and Cassie next to Laura and Will.

  
“Sure, Kitty.” He replied as he released Laura and took Cassie’s hand.

  
Carmilla took Laura in her arms and smiled at her while they danced. They pressed their foreheads together as they swayed around the dance floor.

  
“You know, waltzing used to be scandalous back in 1698.” Carmilla mentioned after a while.

  
“How was waltzing scandalous? Also, how do you know this? Are you a vampire?” Laura smirked.

  
“They kind of teach you this stuff before they teach you how to waltz, darling.” She replied. “Well you see, partners were face to face,” Carmilla then pulled Laura closer, their chests touching. “…chest to chest. All of that, uhm—,“ She twirled Laura in her arms, the tiny girl giggling as she spun. “…whirling.” She pulled Laura close again. “In 1698, it may as well have been sex.” She finished with a smirk.

  
“Hmm. Thanks for that fun fact, Carm.”

  
“You’re welcome, creampuff.” Carmilla smiled. “What do you say about getting out of here?”

  
“What do you mean? We can’t leave the party.”

  
“They won’t miss us. Come on, cupcake. We’re not gonna go far.”

  
“Okay fine, I’ll go.”

  
“Awesome.” Carmilla beamed as she pulled Laura with her to the beach house. She stopped at the porch and turned to Laura.

  
“Stay there, I’ll be right back.”

  
Carmilla entered the house and came back about 5 minutes later holding a blanket and an expensive bottle of champagne and 2 champagne flutes.

  
“Uh, where did you get that?” Laura asked as she followed Carmilla who started leading her to a secluded part of the beach.

  
“I have my methods.” Carmilla looked back just to smirk at Laura.

  
They reached a large rock far away enough from the party that you can’t hear the music and chatter but still close enough to be able to see it. Carmilla laid down the blanket, putting the bottle of champagne and flutes on top of it then sat down on one side and looked up at Laura and patted the spot beside her.

  
“Care to join me, creampuff?” Carmilla smiled.

  
Laura sat down beside Carmilla, while the dark-haired girl popped open the bottle of champagne, which made Laura jump a little, and poured some on each flute.

  
“Here you go, cupcake.” Carmilla offered the glass to Laura and they toasted.

“To Will and Cassie.” Laura offered.

  
“And to love.” Carmilla added. Laura smiled at Carmilla as they clinked their glasses and sipped their champagne.

  
They sat on the beach, drinking their champagne and looking at the stars. The gentle waves crashing against the shore provided a soothing background to the beautiful and peaceful night.

  
Laura watched Carmilla as the raven-haired girl looked at the stars. She looked so relaxed and at peace like this, her jawline accented by the soft light provided by the moon. There was a small smile on her face and her eyes were wide in wonder at the sight before her.

  
The stars were beautiful, yes, but nothing can compare to the girl sitting right next to her.

  
“Isn’t it comforting?” Carmilla asked after a while, gazing up at the sky. “To think how small we are in comparison. All the lives we’ve led – people we’ve been – nothing to that light.” Carmilla turned her gaze to Laura, smiling that special smile of hers.

  
“Yeah, it is.” Laura replied breathlessly. Laura’s mind was racing with a million thoughts as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

  
Seeing Will and Cassie get married today, two souls finding their soul mate, made Laura think about her future. How she wanted that kind of love too. And as she did, her mind flashed to Carmilla. She didn’t know how or why but when Laura thought of the future, she saw Carmilla in it. Even though she didn’t know exactly what they were right now, she knew one thing for sure: that Carmilla was going to be a part of her future. That is if Carmilla wanted that. And Laura was quite certain that Carmilla did.

  
Thinking about her future and about Carmilla, she came to a realization: she loves Carmilla and she can’t deny it any longer. The girl who has loved her since they were younger, the girl who was always so patient and caring and loving to her, and the girl who was sitting next to her, face lit up by the glow from the moon, looking at her like she sees through her soul – she loves this girl.

  
And Laura couldn’t make up her mind if she wanted to tell her.

  
Before Laura could think any further, Carmilla leaned forward and captured Laura’s lips with her own. They kissed slowly, both not in a rush to take things to another level. They just simply wanted to enjoy the moment together, under the stars and moonlight.

  
Carmilla broke the kiss to catch her breath, leaning her forehead against Laura’s own. When she opened her eyes, she was met with Laura’s intense gaze. The girl had this look on her face, somewhere between nervous and determined. Her eyes were spilling with something – something Carmilla has seen a few times in the last couple of months. Laura was looking at Carmilla with love in her eyes.

  
“What?” Carmilla almost whispered.

  
“I love you.” Laura whispered back. Laura then grabbed Carmilla’s face softly, the kiss she placed on Carmilla’s lips saying all the things she needed to say.

  
Carmilla placed her hands on Laura’s shoulders to push her away a little, breaking the kiss. Laura opened her eyes and there was fear in them, but her fear quickly went away when she saw the way Carmilla was looking at her.

  
“Say it again.” Carmilla said, not breaking eye contact with Laura, clutching at her shoulders like she needed something real to hold on to.

  
“I love you, Carmilla.” Laura said firmly, her voice strong and confident.

  
Carmilla laughed as a tear fell down her face. Laura quickly wiped the tear away, her thumbs resting on Carmilla’s cheeks. Carmilla shook her head then pushed Laura down gently to lay down on the blanket as she met Laura’s lips again in a kiss.

  
Her intent was clear – she wanted to show Laura just how much she loves her.

  
**

 

  
Later on, their bodies were pressed together as they cuddled underneath the stars while their breaths and heartbeats were slowly getting back to normal. Laura had her head on Carmilla’s chest, arm slung across Carmilla’s torso while Carmilla drew random circles on Laura’s arm.

  
“Hey, Laura.” Carmilla looked down to meet Laura’s eyes.

  
“Yeah, Carm?” Laura smiled.

  
“I love you too.”

  
That made Laura’s smile widen.

  
“I know.”

  
"Wait, does that mean you're finally my girlfriend now? Laura asks after a moment of silence.

"Well yeah. Unless I have another choice." Carmilla answered nonchalantly.

  
"Caaaaaaarm!" Laura whines like a child which lead for Carmilla to burst into laughter.

  
"Well, Ms. Laura Hollis, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

  
"Yes. A thousand times yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally Laura made up her mind.


	18. Lullabies and Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont apologize for the angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask and you shall receive

To wake up beside Laura was never what Carmilla would ever imagine to happen and now that it came true Carmilla still finds it something so surprising. Like right now, Carmilla had woken up to that kind of situation again.

Eversince they got together for two months now, Laura had been clingier to Carmilla, but of course it’s something she wouldn't mind at all. In fact, the arrangement they have now is pretty much something where one of them had moved in, except they’re always at Laura’s apartment. In fact, half of Laura’s closet contains Carmilla’s clothing, something too domesticated and something Carmilla would never expected to happen and to do.

Carmilla was about to stand when a tiny hand grabbed her wrist which lead her back to lying position with an "oof".

“Thought you were sleeping.”

“More like pretending. I know you are staring at me every morning when you thought you woke up first where in reality, I woke up first.” Laura says as she squeezes herself in Carmilla’s side.

“Well, you truly are adorable while you sleep especially with those cute snores you make.”

“Excuse me, but I don’t do snores.’ Laura counters.

“Okay sweetheart, if you say so. Now can I stand now so I can prepare us breakfast while you shower.”

“Not before you give me my morning kisses.” Laura said in a sing song voice, which of course lead to Carmilla to have her eyes rolled.

  
As soon as they have prepared for the day’s activity, they finally left Laura’s apartment and went to work. Once inside the car, Carmilla noticed how fidgety Laura is.

“You alright there, Cupcake?” She asks, testing the waters.

“Huh? Yeah of course I am.”

“Are you sure? You’re all fidgety and twitchy” Carmilla scrunches her nose with the kind of words she had choosen.

“There’s no presence of twitchiness!” Laura answers defensively but knowing Carmilla, she knows better and she knows if something is up with Laura.

“Laura…”

“Ugh. You know, it always annoys me every time you use that tone.” Laura is now starting to get a little agitated.

“What tone?”

“The tone where you’re all like miss know it all and you’re about to scold me.”

“Oh love, I’m sorry. I never meant to make you feel that way.” Carmilla says.

“I know, you just want me to tell you what is going on in my head.” Laura says as they come to another stop light.”

“Well, go on then..”

“Fine. Dad’s birthday is on weekend, this coming Saturday. August 12th and I am going home to have it celebrated with him and I was thinking of asking you to go with me, but I wasn’t sure if you are up to those kind of stuff already where the girlfriend meets the girlfriend’s dad although technically you already met the Martin Hollis.” Laura says in one breathe.

“Baby, first of please breathe. Carmilla says shaking her head and smiling. Of course I would love to go to your dad’s birthday celebration.” Carmilla finishes her sentence as they went inside their office parking lot.

“Eep! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This means alot to me!”

“I know that’s why I’m going with you, plus I wanted to see Martin as well.” Carmilla admitted.

  
**

They had just finished their lunch when Laura was asked to go to Ms. Cochrane’s office.

“Laura, please come in.” The middle age woman says as soon as she heard Laura knocking. “Have a seat.”

“Thank you.”

“I have invited you here in my office to let you know that I have to send you, Kirsch and Natalie to one of our biggest client to date in Hong Kong.”

“Really? When is that?”

“That’ll be next week. You’ll leave at August 19 and be back here on the 23rd”

“That’s 4 days.”

“Well yes, I know this has been a late notice but I need you to be there since they need new contents for their website and I need you to help them with their stories and blog ideas.”

“I understand. But why does it have to be me? I mean don’t think that I am complaining because I’m not - it’s just that, I’m an editor and not a storyteller or senior writer, I’m pretty sure Irish can do that.”

“I know. But I trust you work more than anything else.”

“Okay, I’ll let you know my decision by Monday.”

“Thank you, Laura.”

As soon as Laura went back to her office, Carmilla immediately notice her girlfriend’s mood, but of course she knows better to give Laura some space so that’s what she did.

During the half day of work, Laura didn’t try to leave again her office. Except when she decides to go down. Afternoon breaks are usually spent with Carmilla but this time, she decides not to invite Carmilla.

What Laura didn’t notice was that she actually went to the coffee shop where Robyn used to work. She only realized when someone called out her name.

“Carol hi” Laura greets the perky waitress.

“How are you? It’s been so long since I last saw you here.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. You know, I needed to clear my mind and all.” Carol noticed how comfortable Laura is so she decides to tell her the truth;

“She’s not here anymore, Laura. She already left about three weeks ago I think.”

“How’d you..?”

“You seemed so uncomfortable being here and it wasn’t hard to figure out that you were worried Robyn will catch you here.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh Laura, don’t be. After what she has done to you it is actually best that you have entirely distanced yourself. So,I understand.” Carol explains as she hands Laura’s orders to her.

“Thanks, hey I gotta go and nice seeing you again.”

The moment Laura went back, she immediately went to Carmilla.

“Carm..”

“Hey, everything okay?” Carmilla says, standing up and enveloping Laura to an embrace.

“Yeah. I just wanted to feel your warmth.”

“Well I notice you went out without your jacket”

“Sorry..”

“Hey, it’s fine. No need to be sorry."

“I brought you coffee.”

“Isn't it where..”

“Yeah. But she’s no longer working there, I just found out earlier. And it’s actually good.”

“Yeah?”

“Hmm. I love you, Carm.”

“I love you too.”

“Get a room lovebirds” SJ says as she passed by the couple and Carmilla flips her off.

“Carm, be nice!”

 

**

  
“Carm..”

“Yeah?”

“I realized, I haven’t ever been to your apartment.”

“Really?”

“Yeah we never spent our alone time there.”

“Well, would you like to stay there on Friday for overnight since it’s closer to the airport.”

“Sure. I think it’s practical that we’d stay there.”

“Alright. Might as well clean up when I get home tonight.” Carmilla says laughing.

After Laura had a bit of a downer day at work, Carmilla decided to take her out for their dinner knowing it can lighten up Laura’s mood even though she hasn’t attempted in asking Laura what happened after her talk with Cochrane. When Carmilla had notice that Laura kept on yawning, she finally decides to call it a night and to send Laura home.

When Friday, came in Laura was so frantic asking for reports, design presentations and other collaterals she would be needing for her trip next weekend. She knows she still have enough time to prepare but knowing a Laura Hollis, it is always important that she gets enough time to prepare everything.

She was all over the place, and she almost got into an argument with her girlfriend when Carmilla refused to do a design right away because she is currently working on a prio design. Lucky enough, Carmilla decides to ignore Laura’s annoyance.

They were about to get in Carmilla’s car when Laura noticed 2 gifts one at the backseat while the other on the passenger’s seat.

“What’s the gifts all about?” She asks

“I figured you haven’t have the chance to buy your dad a gift so I decided to go do it on my own if that’s okay with you.”

“Really? Thank you.” Laura says as she opens the door in the passenger's seat. “What about this one?” She asks pointing at the gift.

“Why don’t you open so you would know” Carmilla says as she starts the engine when Laura finally decides to get in the car.

Laura was silent for a moment as she reads the card on the gift;

_To my love, Laura,_   
_Happy 3rd month of being together as one. I will always adore and cherish you, cupcake. I love you._   
_-Carm_

“Shit. I feel bad that I forgot that today’s our third month. I’m so sorry Carm.” Laura says, shifting so she is face to face with Carmilla.

“Don’t worry about it. I get that you have been busy with a project lately. I just hope you would trust me enough to tell me about it so I would know when and where I can offer my help.” Carmilla said as she exited the parking space and driving towards her apartment.

With a sigh and building guilt, Laura finally spoke up. “ If you remember, last Monday Ms. Cochrane requested me to her office and it was because she told me about going to a visit to one of our clients, and I honestly, I didn’t want to take this opportunity-”

“Why not?” Carmilla asks as she carefully glanced at Laura.

“Because we have to be apart. Not only for a day but for almost a week. It’s going to be in Hong Kong, Carm.”

“Oh.”

“And it’s like 13 hours time difference and 10, 500 kms apart from each other.”

“Oh Laura, don’t worry about it baby. It’s not like you’re going to be away from me for a month or more. It’s only a week, I’m pretty sure we can work it out. Skype exists remember?” Carmilla said as she reaches out for Laura’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“So you aren’t mad? With all these I mean the project, forgetting about out third month and not getting you a gift.”

“Well, you can always make it up for me.” Carmilla replies with a playful smirk ghosting on her lips.

Carmilla's apartment was nothing like Laura's apartment, well technically it was still Will's apartment. It has a one bedroom  the dining and kitchen area and of course the living room.

When Laura first got im to the apartment, she immediately noticed the bookshelf and the picture frames that were seating on the middle shelf. Laura picked up one of the picture frame and notice that it was a picture of the two of them. Both smiling up at the camera.

"That was taken a day before you left to have your operation, you don't remember me that time but you saw me crying after your parents said goodbye to me and you asked them if they could take a picture of us before I went home that night. That explains you being in a hospital gown, and I had to have it framed because it was the only remembrance of my happy days during my teenage years." Carmilla explained to Laura as Laura traced her fingers on their faces in the picture.

"Please don't ever take this down, baby."

"Don't worry love, I'm not planning on doing it." Carmilla said as she kisses Laura on her cheeks.

 

**

The lovebirds almost didn’t make it to their flight-well because of their adventures from last night. Luckily, the flight got delayed for 30 minutes. Laura had managed to excuse herself from Carmilla by volunteering in getting them coffee. As soon as she headed towards the nearest Starbucks, Laura passed by the gift shop she was looking for.

She went inside and scan the shop for anything she can give Carmilla after she got Laura the watch she’s been meaning to buy for herself. Admittedly though, Laura knows that giving Carmilla is really hard and it’s not because she is picky but it's because Carmilla barely collects anything.

As she walked further down the gift shop, a silver skull necklace had caught her attention. It was somehow similar to what she gave Carmilla for her birthday when they were younger, but the only difference was this was sculpted with fine silver material with little diamonds on it. She immediately look for it’s price and once she saw went to pay and have it placed in a box.

As she exits the shop she went to starbucks right away and thankfully the line wasn’t that long.  

**

When they finally landed in Ottawa, Laura’s cousin Henry was already there to pick them up and told Laura that everyone’s already there and just waiting for her and Carmilla.

Carmilla’s heart jump by a notch after hearing that everyone’s there. She wasn’t prepared for large occasions. Laura might have noticed her anxiousness because she leaned closer and whispered to Carmilla’s right ear. “Relax, I got you when things get too crowded.” and just like that, Carmilla visibly relaxed and smiled at Laura.

When they arrived at Laura’s childhood house, they were greeted by Laura’s family, meaning her grandparents, Martin’s brother who is the father of Henry, Sally’s sisters and their husbands and kids and of course, Martin.

Carmilla felt overwhelmed by the scene right in front of her.  
She was never a part of a family as big as this one. Suddenly, Carmilla felt a light tug on her hand and as she looked down, she was met with a little girl with a fiery blue eyes. “Who are you?” She asks. “And why are you wearing all black?” Laura must have heard the question cause she moved back to where Carmilla and Belle, her niece were standing.

Before Carmilla could answer, Laura speaks up “Hey Belle, this is my girlfriend Carmilla.”

“Girlfriend?” Belle asks. “Like Alex and Maggie from Supergirl?”

“Yeah like them” Laura answered smiling from ear to ear.

“ You have a pretty girlfriend, Aunt Laura.” A little boy says.

“Why thank you.” Laura says answering Thomas, Belle’s older brother.

After their exchange of introduction with Carmilla, they all went inside and started having their dinner.

“So tell me Carmilla, how did you meet our little rabbit here?”

“Oh no, Aunt Greta I told you already to stop calling me rabbit.”

“Hush, darling.” Aunt Greta says ignoring Laura’s groan. “Well, Carmilla?”

“Laura and I met way back at Silas High. I was the high school sweetheart she never admitted to have. Then fast forward to 10 years later we saw each other again, fell in love and here we are.” Carmilla says looking so in love with Laura and all Laura could do was to furiously blush with how sweet Carmilla’s words are.

“You guys are so gross!” Henry commented playfully and everyone erupted in laughter.

“How long have you been dating each other?” Aunt Marge asks this time.

“We just turned three months yesterday.” It was Laura’s time to answer this time.

“Really?” Martin asked, “I thought you guys have been dating for over a year now.”

The girls were about to answer when they were interrupted when Thomas asked a question. “Can I date you Carmilla?”

And everybody answered with a no.

The dinner went really well and was spent with laughter and some embarrassing Laura stories. After dinner, everyone dinner everyone gathered in the living room to give their gifts for Martin.

Aunt Greta started it, followed by Uncle Gary, Aunt Marge and Henry and of course the last one was Laura and Carmilla. Carmilla handed the gift to Martin as Laura gave him her birthday greeting. “Happy Birthday, Daddy. Enjoy our gift for you.

When everybody left. Laura and Carmilla paid their goodnights to Martin since they were both still jetlagged. It was Laura who went up first to take a shower, leaving Carmilla with Martin.

“Can I talk to you before you went upstairs?” Martin asked pouring his glass another whiskey.

“Sure.”

“I just wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done to Laura I have never seen her that happy in a long time, especially when Sally died and after what happened between her and Robyn, who I never actually trusted. I actually trust Laura to you even if we havent seen each other in years. And I really appreciate you for showing her all the love she deserves and for letting her light shine so bright. And I don’t know what else to say, just don’t go anywhere and leave her hanging.”

Carmilla was stunned with what she just heard. She knows that Martin approves her relationship with his daughter but to hear this kind of wonderful coming from the father of the love of her life was something totally heart warming and refreshing.

“Don’t worry, Martin. I don’t have any plans of leaving your daughter I love her way too much and I’ll be damned if I leave her. And thank you, for trusting your daughter with me.” Carmilla says trying her best to subtly push the lump in her throat.

“You’re welcome and go on. I’m not gonna keep you long, I know you are tired and jetlagged. Enjoy and good night, Carmilla.”

In any circumstances, Carmilla wouldn’t find herself giving Martin a hug but her emotions just went flowing that she launched herself to the old man, Goodnight Martin.” She says before turning back and going upstairs.

**

  
When Carmilla went upstairs, it was also the moment when Laura have emerged from the bathroom. She approached Carmill who was standing and inspecting the sleepwear she had packed. She wrapped her arms behind Carmilla’s back placing her chin on her shoulders.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I’m tired.” Laura says slowly turning her face towards Carmilla’s neck.

“Me too. But I have to shower.”

“Okay, I’ll wait for you since my hair still wet.” Laura told Carmilla in between yawns.

“Alright. I won't be long.”

Carmilla reemerged from the bathroom her hair tied up in a messy bun, and Laura almost dropped her phone upon seeing Carmilla which earned her a smirk from Carmilla.

“One day, I’m gonna wipe off your smirk. Just so you wait.” Laura playfully threatens as she went to get her gift for Carmilla from her satchel.

“So scary” Carmilla teased and Laura just glares at her. "Also, I like it when you're wearing your glasses, Laura you look extra hot.

“That sounded like a hot sauce!" Laura says laughing "Anyway, I got you a gift, Carm and I’m sorry I just got it from the giftshop at the airport, but I hope you like it.” Laura says nervously biting her lip.

“Oh cupcake, I told you already its fine if you don’t have a gift for me.”

“Yeah I know, but I cant let that happen, so please turn around.”

“Wow, Hollis, I never heard you that dominant before.” Carmilla comments before doing what she was told.

“Shut up, Karnstein. I only said that so I can put my gift on your neck. I bought you a necklace but before you complain, yes I know I got you a necklace for your birthday when we were like-”

“When we were 15, and I still have it with me.” Carmilla interrupted.

“You can still have it but I want you to have this and this one has a similar design to what I gave you before but this is prettier because it has small diamond studs on it”

“Cupcake, you’re rambling.”

“I know, and I’m sorry.” Laura said as she finally removed the necklace from its pack and placing it around Carmilla’s neck.

“Stop moving,Carm.”

“Would you like me to take a seat?” Carmilla aks.

“What for?”

“So you can reach aroundmy neck.” Carmilla said, laughing at her own joke.

“You are so annoying!” Laura said, finally snapping the necklace close.

“Yeah. But you love me. Besides, those were the exact words I told you when you gave me that necklace on my 15th birthday.” Carmilla said, turning around to face Laura.

“Wow, it’s strange you remember those lines. A good kind of strange though if you know what I mean.”

“Well, I have to admit, it was the best birthday of my life.” Carmilla said as she leans in and kisses Laura passionately.

“I love you so much, Carm.”

“I love you too, Cupcake. More than anything else. Come on, let’s sleep I can feel how tired and sleepy you are.”

“Mkay”

“And tomorrow, we’ll go pay our respects to your mom.”

“Really? You want that?” Laura said as she tucked herself closer to Carmilla.

“Of course.”

“Goodnight Carm.”

“Good night, baby.”

And as the dark covers them, peacefully Carmilla sang Laura to sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miss me?


	19. These Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they were separated for few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more to go.

It was always the hassle and bustle that Laura hates so well when going to the airport. Especially if that meant she would be travelling abroad.

Today is the beginning of her four-day business trip to Hong Kong and as soon as Carmilla dropped her off some time ago, Laura immediately headed to the boarding area, since they have all agreed to meet in the boarding area.

Surprisingly, she didn’t had a hard time at the immigration, the line there wasn’t that long yet so it only took her 5 mins in line and about 10 mins of checking of her travel documents. After that, she headed right away to where she’s going to meet up with Kirsch, and SJ. When Laura arrived at the said meeting place, she was a little surprised to find that Mel was also there with them.

“Uh, hi guys! “ she greeted her officemates.

“Wow, look who finally showed up.”

“That’s not cool Mel, it’s not like little nerd was so late to arrive, she’s only like 5 minutes late that me. Besides, we still need to wait for SJ.”

“Right.”

“Where is she anyways?” Laura asked.

“She’s already here. She just went to the restroom.” Kirsch said.

“Oh alright. Then, I’m actually the last one to arrive here.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, gidget.”

“Mel..” Kirsch interrupted.

“It’s fine, Kirsch.”

When SJ finally came back, the three of them settled silently as they wait for their flight. It was around 10 in the morning when they finally board the plane. Laura was lucky enough to be seated right next to Kirsch and on a window seat, instead of being next to Mel. It’s not that she hates Mel, it’s just that there are a lot of times when she just couldn’t stand Mel’s guts especially when they are on a meeting or presenting on a client and this is why Laura felt a bit uneasy when she find out Mel actually decided on joining them on this trip. 

“You okay, Laura?” Kirsch asks once they had settled in their respective seats.

“Huh? Yeah, of course.” She replies.

“Sorry, just checking after that banter you had with Mel.”

“Ah, don’t worry. I’m fine.”

“Cool.” 

When their flight was about to descend, Laura decides on texting Carmilla.

The Cupcake: Hi baby, we’re about to fly. Text you once we land in Hong Kong. I love you!  
Me: Alright. Have a safe flight. I already miss you! I love you too.

Honestly, when Laura just started dating Carmilla, she has never expected her to be this sappy because she was so used with her crankiness and snark so most of the time it still surprises her when Carmilla would send her “i miss yous”.

Knowing that their flight would pretty much take 12 hours, Laura immediately decides on going to sleep. So after she had a little chit chat with Kirsch,Laura grabbed the blanket and travelling pillow packed by Carmilla for her. Yup, it was pretty much a surprise for her that Carmilla insisted on letting her bring these items telling Laura that it would be a pain if she doesn't get to use a pillow and a blanket especially when her flight is too long. What have surprised her even more is that Carmilla even included her panda night eye mask. 

“Hey, Kirsch” 

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to sleep, is that okay with you?” She asked cautiously knowing Kirsch always love to chat.

“Yeah, of course. Don’t worry, I might be going to sleep too anytime soon so it’s cool.”

\---  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Carmilla Karnstein is currently having the worst day of her life. Not only because Laura’s away but also because she overslept. She realized during the early stage of her relationship with Laura that she depends on Laura waking her up. 

Another reason for Carmilla to have the worst day of her life is that she is current stuck in the traffic. Well that’s what she gets from waking up late right?

“Oh god. I’m not gonna make it to my 11am meeting.” Carmilla said to herself as she once again stopped before she could cross the intersection. “Goddammit people. Move!”

She’s late. Totally, totally late. She arrived at the office 30 minutes after 11. 

“You’re late, Carmilla.” Natalie told her as she entered their floor.

“Wow, thanks for reminding me about something I already know.” Carmilla replied.

“They’re at the 3 conference room”. Natalie replied, ignoring Carmilla’s comment.

As soon as she heard where the meeting is being held, Carmilla rushed to her desk and into the conference room. Before she walked inside, she took the liberty at least to have her hair combed even just with her fingers. She also wiped off any remaining sweat she had after she ran from the parking lot to the office building. When she felt like she was already decent looking, Carmilla made a beeline towards the conference room.

To make things worst, Carmilla’s meeting didn't went well. Aside from being late, her laptop took forever to open that she needed help from Mark, their tech guy. After that, when she was presenting the client had to cut her off and tell her they don’t like her design concept.

Carmilla really didn’t know what she’s done that she ended having a day full of jokes. Plus it's not even 24 hours but she’s already missing her ball of a sunshine girlfriend, what makes it more sad is that she can’t call Laura yet because she’s probably passed out and tired from her flight so Carmilla does not expect any forms of communication with Laura today and that being said she had to wallow her misfortunes on her own until she gets to talk to Laura, so for now all she could do is hope to survive this hell of a day.

\---

Today is technically Laura’s first day in Hong Kong and since their agenda doesn’t start late that afternoon she was able to explore the city along with Kirsch and SJ and surprisingly Mel. Yes it’s a surprise again to have with them Mel since when they asked her to go with them her answer was “I really don’t want to do all these touristy stuffs you people do.” But looks like Kirsch have a strong convincing power after all that is why Mel went with them.

The first thing that Laura had notice with Hong Kong is that its business sector is concentrated at the district central. Like every where they turn there really this tall, glass commercial buildings. It’s also noticeable that it’s main transportation is MTR, and as soon as she sees it a panic starts to build up since subways really aren’t her thing. She always hated how crowded it gets especially during rush hours.

Thankfully, with the location of their hotel, there is no need for them to take the MTR.

“Can we go to Hong Kong Disneyland?” Kirsch asked.

Laura really wanted to go. It’s not like she hasn’t been to Disneyland before it’s just that she’s seen reviews about Hong Kong Disneyland and she really wanted to go there. Half of her wanted to say no because well first of, she didn’t want to argue with Mel about going to “touristy places” and two, she always wanted to go there with Carmilla even though she knows her girlfriend would say no, she also knows she can convince her by making it worth it. So, instead of saying anything she just pretended she didn’t hear anything and just settled to waiting for the others to speak. 

Kirsch huffed childishly knowing that the answer would be a no. 

“Can we at least head off to night market after our meeting?” SJ suggested.

“Night market is a yes.” Mel said, and this earned a smile from Laura.

The four of them then headed to a downtown restaurant called Lei Garden Restaurant. As soon as they all have settled in their table, Laura’s phone started ringing and she couldn’t contain the smile that was spreading on her face as she sees Carmilla’s grumpy face on her screen and she immediately accepted the face time with her girlfriend. 

Once her call got connected she quickly felt nervous when all she could see was pitch black. “Carm? Are you okay?” Her voice must have laced with panic that her three companions stopped whatever they were doing to look at her. “Where are you?” After a few more weird noises Carmilla’s greasy face appeared on Laura’s screen.

“Oh hey cutie.” she greeted, “Yes I’m okay.”

“Why do you look like that? All dirty and greasy.”

“Ew, Hollis it’s too early here to listen to your sexcapades with Karnstein” SJ commented.

“Can you please turn your phone to SJ?” Carmilla asked and Laura did what she was told.

“Hey, I wouldn’t even want you to listen to any sexcapade my girlfriend and I would be having.” Carmilla said and Laura was so sure that she was smirking at SJ who in return flips her off. This two really banters like siblings sometimes and it never fails to amuse Laura.

When Laura turned her phone around to face her, Carmilla immediately explained why she’s all greasy. “Well, Cupcake my car broke down and I’m trying my best to have it fixed.”

“Why don’t you just call a mechanic? Laura asks.

“It’s already late. It’s like 12:15 am here, so I’m trying to figure this out. Where are you at guys?”

“We’re about to have lunch here in Lei Garden, we already ordered but the food isn’t serve yet.” Laura answered with a cute little pout that Carmilla always love.

“Did you eat breakfast” Carmilla asks conversationally. “I know sometimes you tend to forget to eat breakfast. 

“I ate a sandwich and had a soy milk before we left the hotel.”

“I can imagine how hungry you are.” Carmilla teased.

Before Laura could say anything else the waiter finally arrived.

“Food is here!” Laura happily announced to Carmilla.

“Well before we end this call, I’d like to talk to Kirsch to ask him a little help fixing the car cause I’m really tired and I really want to head home.” Carmilla said in one breath.

“How far are you from your loft?” 

“About thirty minutes.” She replied grumpily. “I actually had the worst day. I fell asleep after I dropped you off at the airport and woke up late. I got stuck in the traffic for about an hour and a half, came to my own meeting twenty minutes late and then the client didn’t like my design.” 

“Oh baby. I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

“I just wish you were here.”

“I know. I’m sorry I had to be away.” 

“Yeah, but I’ll just look forward for your home coming.”

“That you do.” Laura grinned. “I’ll pass you on to Kirsch now.”

“Yes please.”

Kirsch and Carmilla talked for almost the entire time they were having lunch because he had to guide Carmilla in fixing her car. After they talked, Kirsch immediately hang up and Laura felt bad that she wasn’t able to say I love you to Carmilla. So once Kirsch handed back her phone she immediately sent Carmilla a message on telegram to tell her she loves and misses her and to let her know when she gets home.

At around 2 in the afternoon, the four of them got ready for their client meeting. Laura’s actually a little nervous about meeting this client because if they ever get them to sign a contract they would be their company’s first ever Asian client, which would be a big chance for them to be known outside Canada and US. 

Their meeting would be starting at 3pm and what makes Laura even more nervous about this meeting is that one of the company’s shareholder is there too even though it was said that he is mainly based in New York but then since he is already in the office too he would as well be joining the meeting.

“You got this.” Laura told herself after she did a fast retouch at the ladies room before they enter the office. The client’s main business is a food chain, they basically wanted a website redesign to make their website modernize and of course to have a monthly content to drive hype or buzz on their business. It’s pretty much easy for some but for Laura it’s going to be a really big shot.

As soon as they finally entered the conference room, Laura felt like she was sweating everywhere, especially when she sees that there are about six big bosses that they needed to present to. “You got this” she repeated to herself.

A tall blonde, woman approached them and introduced them to the bosses. As they were introduced, Laura only felt intimidated when they got to introduced to the only white man on the table, who is named Cornelius Vordernberg.

Mr. Vordenberg is an old wrinkly man and it is somehow mention before that he is a power hungry type of man so who really can blame Laura if she feels the need to be intimidate. 

Right after everyone was introduced, Laura and the rest started discussing their digital marketing framework they would be working on for this client. They even showed different samples of their design layout. Everything was really doing well up until Mr. Vordenberg started making remarks at how their design and ideas isn’t something they look for and that they wouldn’t be spending time and money for them, and not just that he also keep sending Laura nasty looks which really made her so uncomfortable.

“So”, he started “Ms. Hollis, are these the only things you can do for us? I mean, I don’t think it’s enough.”

“Well, as for now these are what we have technically planned but if you do have some ideas you want to incorporate, we are always open to that.” Laura answered politely.

“How long does it usually take you people to make revisions?” One of the board members asked.

“It actually depends with what you want us to revise. If let’s say you want us to revise the designs, we can immediately address it to our graphics head, and have it submitted by tomorrow afternoon.” Mel says.

“Hmm, well I guess we can discuss after this meeting what we would like to be revised.” Davis, the marketing head suggests.

“Sure. That’ll work. I can email my girlfriend about it so she can start with the redesign as soon as she gets to work.” Laura had honestly emphasized the word “girlfriend” just to let Vordenberg that she wouldn’t buy whatever he may be planning to do with her, like ew no!.

When they have all agreed about having things be revised, Peter the company’s creative director started explaining what he would want to appear on the video they would be used for the advertising. He presented to them the story board he had prepared and they all have agreed that they will start the shoot by tomorrow afternoon. Peter have mentioned too that he already scouted a talent a week before this meeting so they already have the actors and actresses for the video, so SJ have suggested to meet the actors and actresses just to have a briefing of what they should be expecting for the shoot tomorrow since SJ would be the one to direct the commercial.

An hour later, the meeting was adjourned and Laura was thankful enough that Vordernberg didn’t attempt to approach her, probably it was because Kirsch was totally on her space and honestly, she can’t blame him cause Kirsch must’ve sense her discomfort towards him and Kirsch have pledged to protect Laura, Carmilla and any other girls that he thinks needs protecting which is pretty helpful in this situation.

After they have gathered all the things they needed for the revisions, and after SJ have spoken to the talents they all head back to the hotel to nap and shower before they head out for the night market.

Of course, Laura being Laura decided to email Carmilla first about the things that needs to be revised with their design concept to make sure it would be a priority task for the day. After she had cascaded everything Laura finally took the much needed nap. The gang have decided to meet up at the lobby at around 7:30.

\---

Today’s the second day where Carmilla woke up without Laura beside her and thankfully, this time around she was able to wake up early. After she washed up Carmilla went to the kitchen to grab something for breakfast. As she was eating her breakfast, Carmilla then decides to message Laura and ask if they could do skype before she sleeps and before Carmilla heads off to work.

Me: hey, cupcake, can i make a call?  
The Cupcake: sure..uh call me in 20 mins? we’re heading back to the hotel.  
Me: sure, talk later, babe.

While waiting for Laura, Carmilla then decides to go get ready for work. She took a very quick shower right after she had her breakfast. When she finished her phone have started ringing, and as she checked it’s her girlfriend calling.

“Hey, cupcake!”

“Carm! Hello!”

Carmilla always find it endearing how excited Laura gets when it comes to her even if it’s just a phone call like this.

“Hello my love, how’s your day been?” Carmilla asks as she put on her undies”  
“Well aside from semi-horrible meeting and missing you, everything’s fine.” Laura said conversationally.

“Well, please do tell me about this so called semi-horrible meeting.” Carmilla said as she rummage through her closet to look for her vests.

“Uh, we started the meeting by being introduce to three board members which include Vordenperv” yes, Laura started calling him that after their meeting “and everyone else involved in this project.”

“Whoa, wait, did I actually hear you say Vordenperv” Carmilla asks concerned. She knows her girlfriend isn’t the type of person who uses a lot of nicknames, that is her duty, so there must’ve been a reason for her to call him that, so she asked out of intrigue and curiosity.”

“Yes you did! He was such a perv! He keeps sending me nasty looks like he wanted to do something to me after the meeting. It’s so disgusting cause he is actually a wrinkly old man. So when they asked us that there are things they needed to add on the design, I said, without any hesitations that I will have everything emailed to my girlfriend after the meeting. So yes, I already said them over to you. Good thing, after the meeting he didn’t attempt to approach you, I guess having Kirsch hovering beside me protectively was what made him not approach me.” Laura explained everything in one breath.

“He’s lucky I’m not there with you because if I was, by now he wouldn’t be enjoying his eyesight. Also, I know you hate it when someone looks after you but I think I’m gonna need to tell Kirsch to look after you as possible as he could and please try to stay away from this Vordenperv.” Carmilla replied.

“Yes babe.” was all Laura could say because she know she couldn’t argue with Carmilla with situations like this.

“And about the revisions, I’ll work on it as soon as I get to work.” 

Carmilla was waiting for a reply from Laura but it never came and what she actually received are light snores. Laura might have been too tired that she fell asleep before they had the chance to finish the call. Carmilla wanted to wake her up because that’s how much she misses Laura but she also knows that Laura had a long day and she’d probably be waking early for the next day’s activities, so she chose to listen for a few more minutes as she starts the engine of her car and before she hangs up.

Carmilla arrived in the office earlier than yesterday. She’s also in a good mood too which was noticeable by the people around he, which is a pretty good impression on her end. When Carmilla booted her laptop she immediately went to open her emails and as part of her routine, she takes time reading and answering every email sent to her. The last one she read was the email sent to her by Laura which consists all of the details needed for the revisions. Thankfully, everything she needs to revise can be delivered within the day. So after reading the email, Carmilla checked her gantt chart for her tasks for the day. Seeing she isn’t too swamped for the day, Carmilla decided to prioritize the given task by Laura.

Laura woke up in the middle of the night and realize she just fell asleep on her phone call with Carmilla. Feeling guilty about what she did, Laura sat up to make a call to Carmilla. She checked the time and was thankful enough that it’s already four in the afternoon, which only means Carmilla would be having her afternoon break. In just three rings, Carmilla immediately picked up 

“Hey babe, why are you awake?” She asks Laura.

Laura bit her lip before she speaks “Umm, I woke up in the middle of the night and then I remember we were actually talking then I fell asleep on you and I really felt guilty about it so I decided to call.” she explains.

“Aww cupcake, honestly there’s no need to be guilty about it I understand you had a long day and I know you were still adjusting to Hong Kong’s climate and time zone so I can’t really blame you if you fell asleep on me.”

“You’re not mad?” 

“No baby, now please go to sleep. I’ll call you when I get home that’s already daytime for your out there.”

“Okay. I love you so much.”

“I love you too so much and I miss you big time.” Carmilla answers to a yawning Laura on the other line.

“I miss you more you sap.” Laura said chuckling when she heard Carmila groan on the other line.

“Go back to sleep” Carmilla emphasized every syllable.

When they finally hang up, Laura went to the bathroom to change to a more comfortable clothes and to brush her teeth. When she went back and grabbed her phone to set her alarm, she notice that Carmilla have sent her a picture, opening it Laura couldn’t help but laugh with Carmilla’s pouty face with a caption that says “this afternoon break is so boring cause I can’t get to make out with you.”

“We have two more days, baby. Two more days and we could get to make out again but for now I’m going back to sleep.” Laura replied.

It was at 9:30 in the morning when Laura woke up again, just enough before their call time at 11:30. After stretching, she reached for her phone to see if she got new emails and other messages. When she opened her email, the first thing she sees is an email from Carmilla, containing the revised version of the graphic designs as requested by their client.

By 10:45, all of them meet up in the lobby since they need to go together at the office of their client. The first one Laura noticed was SJ, she was wearing this cute dress just right for Hong Kong’s weather. 

“Hey SJ!” Laura greets.

“Oh hi, Laura.”

“Where’s Mel and Kirsch?” Laura asks as she sat down next to her. 

“Oh, they went to grab something we could have on our way. Turns out this hotel offers take out complimentary breakfasts.”

“Let me guess, it was Kirsch’s idea.” Laura said.

“It was actually Mel’s. She was hungry so she asked the receptionist earlier if we are entitled of the complimentary breakfast and when the recep told us yes, the immediately went to the cafeteria.”

“Sounds exciting.” Laura said with a smile.

By 11, the group finally left the hotel, and since the client have offered them a service car while they’re here, it would be easier for them to move to one place to another. Kirsch chose to seat in front and well Laura ended up between Mel and SJ. 

Laura is in the middle of a friendly banter with SJ when she felt her phone vibrate on her purse. It was a message from Kirsch.

Kirsch: I’m not sure if we’d get the chance to chat before we start with today’s events and it would also be awkward if I tell you this in the car so I chose to text you. Carmilla texted me earlier telling me to look after you since you mentioned to her what happened with Vordenberg, so as your bro it is my duty to look after you even though you and I both know that you don’t like this kind of treatment. So I apologize in advance.

Little L: Don’t worry about it Kirsch. Carm and I already talked about this last night, and I appreciate you watching out for me.

It was at exactly 11:30 when they have arrived. Their first agenda for the day was to present the revisions to the client, as for Mel and SJ the two are set to start the shoot of the client’s advertising. So they divided into two. Laura and Kirsch were the ones who presented. Kirsch have offered to discuss the first set. As they were entering the meeting room, Laura felt so anxious about seeing Vordenperv again and Kirch must have notice her discomfort.

“Don’t worry L, I wont let that old man get to come near you.” Kirsch gave her the best assurance he could give. Fortunately, when they entered the meeting room Vordenberg was nowhere to be found, so Laura let go of the breathe she didn’t know she was holding.

“Mr. Vordenberg wouldn’t be able to join us today. He went on a meeting with one of our suppliers downtown so it would be just the two of us.” Davis explained to Laura and Kirsch.l as to why they would only be having a meeting with him and with the blonde woman from yesterday. “Lisa here would be doing the minutes for our meeting just like yesterday so we’d have a documentation of everything we talked about.”

“Alright. So shall we proceed?” Laura asked politely.

The meeting lasted for only 30 minutes and fortunately they did like the design of the revision Carmilla made and Laura couldn’t help but a proud girlfriend.

When the meeting was finished, Laura and Kirsch went to the location of the shoot to join with Mel and SJ. The travel going took them about 30 mins from the client’s office.

“Hey guys!” Laura greets Mel and SJ.

“Hey Hollis, how did it go?” Mel asked conversationally.

“They loved it!” Laura couldn't help how excited she is to bring the good news to her friends. “They finally approved the mock ups for the website and marketing collaterals, so this means once we got back to Canada, our web development team can already start with the revamp.”

“I see everything went well.” SJ said after she yelled cut to the talents. “Let’s take a little break guys. Those of you who wants to pee or do whatever please go ahead but be sure to be back in 15 minutes.” She explained before she took the seat beside Kirsch.

“How’s the shoot?” Kirsch asked.

“It’s doing fine, Mel just kind of threatened the actors.”

“Well, it wasn’t my fault that they wouldn’t listen to you.”

SJ was supposed to banter when Josie, one of the talents approached Laura.

“Hi, sorry. I really couldn’t stop myself from noticing how pretty you are.” She said when she was already right in front of Laura.

“Oh hey, thanks.” Laura answered shyly. 

“Um, do you wanna go for a coffee with me after the shoot?” Josie asked .

“Sorry. I can’t- Laura tries to answer before she gets interrupted by Mel.

“She’s got a girlfriend. Now, go back in there before I rip off your head.” Mel said.

“Mel! You didn’t have to say that” Laura chastised

“Oh please, it’s not like I’m going to do it.” 

After about an hour more of the shoot, they finally decide to call it a day and all agreed to do the final shoot by tomorrow morning, which would only take half the day.

Laura was thankful enough that they didn’t need to work the entire day as it will allow them to have enough time to do a little exploring before they head back to Canada the next day.

\---  
As soon as Laura and the rest of the gang got back to the hotel, they all have decided to have dinner and have a few drinks to celebrate their little success for the day.

“Hey, Laura, I just got a message from your girlfriend asking me to tell you to call her as soon as we finish working. She said she couldn’t reach you.” SJ said with a little frown.

Confused, Laura then decides to fish her phone from her bag and once she did she noticed that it had died.

“Oh crap!”

“What is it?” SJ asked before she tuned into the glass of vodka Mel handed her.

“My phone died that’s why Carmilla couldn’t reach me.” She says as she tries to turn it on but fails.

“Here.” Mel offered her power bank “Just have it recharged before returning it to me-” Mel didn’t have the chance to finish off her sentence before she was quickly enveloped by Laura into a hug. “Let go now, Hollis before I take back the power bank.

“Ooh, right.” Laura said grinning.

As soon a they were sat down and waiting for their food, Laura immediately plugged in her phone and waited for at least 5 minutes before she tried to turn on her phone again, and once it opened a number of notification came to her phone- most of it from Carmilla. After reading all the message from Carmilla, Laura immediately sent her a reply explaining why she couldn’t be reached by Carmilla. As soon as she have sent her reply, Laura then tuned in to the conversation that was going on in front of her. 

“It would probably take us about a month or two to finish all the editing for the video, the website and their marketing collaterals.” Mel said.

“Well that’s true, I just hope it’s okay with them, I mean I don’t want them to rush us on anything.” SJ said as she take a bite from the pizza she’s been holding on.

Laura finally decides to speak, “Well that is something we can’t avoid, I mean, them rushing us. But they have to be patient if they want to get the best quality. 

“I agree with Laura here. So don’t worry that much about it SJ, plus me and the rest of my team are here to help you and your team.” Kirsch says before he took a sip from his glass of water.

After 30 minutes, Laura had finally receive a reply from Carmilla.

Carm <3: Oh, that’s alright, Cupcake. Nothing to worry about. I’m not mad.  
Me: Thank god. I actually thought you’re gonna get mad at me.  
Carm <3: Of course not. Anyway, are you guys done for today?  
Me: Yeah. We’re having a dinner at the hotel’s restaurant. A late dinner. How’s your day , baby?  
Carm <3: Well. I hope you get to eat properly. You deserve it. My day isn’t so good, I miss your lovely face around the office, plus now, I’d be heading out in a little while for a meeting. :(

Laura had chuckled as soon as she sees the sad face on Carmilla’s reply. She knows how much her girlfriend hates it going out for a meeting.

Me: Oh poor you. I wish I could go with you.  
Carm <3: Ugh. I hope so too. Please come home. :( :( :(  
Me: I’ll be home soon.  
Carm <3: Okay, I really can’t wait to see you. I have to go for now. We’re heading out now. I love you so so much! :* :*  
Me: Me too! Have fun and be safe. I love you so so much too.

It was around eleven when they all have decided to head back to their respective rooms. Laura tried to call Carmilla before she heads to sleep just to hear her voice but she remembers that Carmilla went on a meeting and might still be busy so she had ended up sending Carmilla a short but very sweet message.

\---

The next day, all four of them had meet up at the lobby at around 7 am and Laura was still half asleep when she meet up with them but she has to comply to what they all have agreed on for them to be able to finish the shoot early today. Honestly, Laura could’ve just stay in since she is’t much needed during the shoot, but, since she is the head of this project she decides to get up and show up.

All four of them have arrived at the location one and a half hour later. They all have not anticipated the traffic but luckily they were still considerably early. 

By 9 sharp, they immediately started with the shoot with the mindset of finishing everything by 2 in the afternoon, which luckily they were able to do.

And by 2:30pm, they have all packed up and wrapped and heads back to their clients office for final meeting and presentation of some of the raw footages. By 5, they were back to their hotel to pack all their luggages as to not to rush for the next day’s flight at one in the afternoon. 

Laura felt so exhausted with all the adrenalin rush they had for today, thankfully she still got at least 30 minutes to take a nap before they had out to the night market to do some final shopping before they go home the following day.

\---

Today’s the Saturday that Carmilla didn’t regret having to wake up early. In fact, she is really excited that she could feel herself bouncing on her heels as she gets ready to take a shower. Today is finally the day Laura arrives home. Carmilla was set to pick her up at the airport at 10 in the morning and she couldn’t be anymore excited with this.

After she had taken a shower, she headed to back to her bedroom and wear her chosen outfit of the day. Leather pants and the tank she and Laura bought from my sister org. It was a shirt they bought together online. Hers says “It’s my body. It’s my choice” right below the breasts and forming into a smiley face, while Laura’s top says “Intersectional Feminist”. Laura had found the website and they decided right away to support this organization. Carmilla decides to wear her leather jacket as well since it’s starting to get cold outside and on top her outfit she wears her biker boots. Seeing she’s all set to head out to the airport, Carmilla went out of her room and headed to the kitchen to have a coffee before she leaves.

It was around 9:45 when Carmilla has arrived to the airport making her a little early which she concludes a way better choice than being later.

As she waits, Carmilla went to look for the nearest gift shop to get Laura some welcome flowers. She knows she’s being all sappy but to be honest, she doesn’t mind at all. I mean, she was all okay showing all her affections and love to Laura even on public places, and she was glad that that is something that have changed with her ever since she and Laura got together. Carmilla have been so in love and happy with Laura and these little things are what keeps her going.

Once she headed back to the arrival area, she noticed that she was just in time as the plane have just landed and the passengers enters the arrival area one by one. It was Kirsch that she saw right away, well duh because he was really that tall it was hard to miss him.

And finally, finally, Carmilla’s heart starts making happy dance as she sees her. Her Laura, the love of her life. And honestly, Carmilla have never imagined she would be doing one of those scenes in the romcoms Laura have forced her to watch where the couples meets in the middle of a busy airport, hugging and making out. But here she was, running towards Laura and once they met she immediately, and softly aimed for Laura’s neck and meeting her with a loving yet searing kiss at the same time. And slowly, Laura let’s go of the handle of her luggage to wrap her arms around Carmilla. 

When they finally pull apart to take a breath, their foreheads were leaning against each other.

“Hey.” Laura beams at her.

“Hey”. Carmilla grinned, gripping Laura closer. “Welcome home.” She says, as she pulls back a little to hand Laura her flowers.

And finally, Laura did felt at home in the arms of the person she loves the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have been delaying this update because I honestly still don't want this story to end. However, I do wish that this chapter update makes up for the months this has been delayed and I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> PS:  
> 1\. I am not affiliated to mysister.org, I just mentioned it here to show my support by having their website promoted but if I have gone against any rules, please to let me know so I can have it removed.
> 
> 2.Special thanks/mention to JC (@kittycatcarm) on twitter for helping me out about the details in Hong Kong.


	20. I Was Made for Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finale, please enjoy.
> 
> (please note that i would be editing this chapter from time to time if in case i have missed out any typo)

Laura woke up on a Saturday morning with the smell of pancakes and the sound of pouring rain. She started to stir on her bed and felt that the space to her right is empty which is a surprise for her since Carmilla would normally sleep in on weekends, but today’s an exception.

 

She stretched her arms to get rid of the remaining sleep on her body. When she finally thinks she’s ready to face the day, Laura stood up and went to the bathroom. As she enters the bathroom she smiles as Carmilla have already prepared a spare toothbrush for her to use. After she finished brushing her teeth and washing her face, Laura re entered the bedroom and had her hair tied up in a messy bun. She was about to head outside of the room when she remembers to grab her phone,

 

“Morning beautiful” Carmilla greets her as soon as she enters the kitchen. Instead of answering Carmilla, Laura decides on snuggling on Carmilla’s side as she was cooking the bacon.

 

“You alright?” Carmilla asks as she rubs Laura’s back.

 

“Hmm.” Laura replied. “I just missed you which you would probably be laughing at.” She says defensively.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t actually plan on laughing at you because I also missed you and I was planning to wake you up if you haven’t decided to come out as soon as I finished cooking.” Carmilla said.

 

“Look at us Carm, being all domestic.” Laura teased as went to seat down on the dining table.

 

“Shh, don’t tell anyone.” Carmilla deadpans as she sat across Laura in the dining table.

 

“Any plans today, Cupcake?” Carmilla asked.

 

“Well, I’m planning to go home today sorry about that. I need to grab some fresh clothes.” Laura answered as she spread some butter on her pancakes.

 

“Oh, it’s fine. What time are you leaving?”

 

“Hmm probably before lunch so I can go back here early tonight.”

 

“Sounds good, I can drop you off before I meet with Betty for coffee.”

 

“Betty? As in the one from highschool.” Laura asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“It’s nice that you guys are going to catch up.” Laura offered.

 

“Would you like to go with me? Carmilla asks after she took a zip from her coffee. “I mean I know things weren’t fine the first time we saw her for the first time since high school.”

 

“Oh no, it’s fine Carm.” Laura smiled.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Of course, love.”

 

**

Truth is, Carmilla was thankful enough that Laura agrees on going with her as she meets up with Betty. Not that she didn’t want Laura to hang out with her friends; it just so happen that Betty is the one who would be helping Carmilla in planning her anniversary gift for Laura, and she really wanted to make this extra especial since they haven’t had proper time for each other because they both have been busy travelling because of work. Laura went back and forth to Hong Kong as to Carmilla she went back and forth to London. They may be working on the same company but working on an agency can be a pain in the ass sometimes.

 

When Carmilla entered the coffee shop, she immediately spotted Betty seated on the booth near the window.

 

“Hey, Betty.”

 

“Hi, Karnstein.”

 

“Sorry, I’m a little late.” Carmilla says as she sat down in front of Betty. I had to drop of Laura to her apartment before I went here.”

 

“Ah, no problem.”

 

“Have you ordered anything?”

 

“Oh no. Not yet, I was actually waiting for you.” Betty says.

 

After their orders have been served, the two have settled in to a comfortable conversation and discussing about the surprise Carmilla would be giving to Laura on their anniversary.

 

“Betty, I can’t accept your offer to be free.”

 

“You have to Carmilla. I mean, it’s the only way I can pay you back after what we’ve done to the love of your life. Besides, Dustin, my boyfriend owns the yacht so I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t let you pay for it either. So just take my offer Karnstein.”

 

“Are you really sure about this?”

 

“Yes, very. Plus, I already told Dustin about this and he said yes already.”

 

“Fine then. And thank you. So much.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, after this do you have any plans? I mean if you are free tonight, would you and Laura go the opening of Dustin’s new bar.”

 

“This Dustin is a big shot guy huh?” Carmilla teased.

 

“Well yes. We’ve been together for five years now.”

 

“Still no plans on settling down?” Carmilla couldn’t help but to ask.

 

“Meh, we have come across discussing marriage but not soon. Besides, I’m studying law, so we aren’t in a rush yet.”

 

“I see. Anyway, about your offer I’ll check on Laura first. What time is it?”

 

“It’ll start at around 7, but you guys can come after party. I’ll make sure to reserve table for you.”

 

“Sounds good. But, did you invite anyone from high school? Sorry for asking.”

 

“No, no. Don’t be sorry. And no I didn’t invite anyone, I mean I have lost contact from them but you can invite some of your friends if you want.”

 

“Oh okay. I’ll text you later if we can go.”

 

“Sure and I’ll just text you the address later.”

 

“Anyway, it was nice seeing you again Karnstein.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

“See you tonight, hopefully.”

 

 

**

As soon as Carmilla and Betty have separated, Carmilla drove straightaway to the nearby mall to meet up with Will.

 

Carmilla have just arrived at the same time as Will arrived.

 

“Are you ready for this Kitty?” Will asked as a greeting to Carmilla.

 

“Yes. Of course.”

 

“Do you have any design on your mind?”

 

“Actually no. But we both know Laura, she always wants simplicity.”

 

“You’re right. But if you want my suggestion, why not try to look something that is simple yet elegant and sophisticated.”

 

“Just like Laura.” Carmilla said smiling at the suggestion given to her.

 

“Yes.”

 

“We have a problem though.”

 

“And what is it?” Will asked as they follow Carmilla.

 

“I don’t have any idea about the size of Laura’s finger.”

 

“Well, lucky you. I know how to solve your problem.” Will says as he fished a ring from his pocket.

 

“Hey, that’s the ring Laura’s been looking for. How did you get that?” Carmilla asked.

 

“Well.” He started to explain. “When you told me about it when we had a dinner two weeks ago, I immediately though that you would be a hard time on knowing Laura’s finger size so when I saw her remove it when she washed the dishes, I immediately decide on stealing in, for the meantime.” Will said.

 

“How am I supposed to return it to her then?”

 

“Well just make a little white lie, tell her she drop it on your car or something.” Will offered.

 

“Okay, dumbass. Let’s do this.”

 

“Hey, don’t call me that when I’m just doing my best man duties.” Will say as he followed Carmilla again as they entered the jewelry where Will bought his and Cassie’s engagement ring.

 

When they entered, Will walked to the counter to ask for a Mike. “Hi, is Mike here?” He asked one of the staffs.

 

“Yeah he’s here. I can get him for you.”

 

“Cool, thanks. Tell him Will is looking for him.”

 

“Okay.”

 

A few moments later, a tall guy came out and approached the siblings.

 

“Hey, Will. What brings you here? Don’t tell me you’re getting married again.” He jokes as he shakes Will’s hand.

 

“Oh no. Of course not. But my sister is.”

 

“Hmm, she must be a lucky girl huh?” Mike said.

 

“I’m actually luckier.” Carmilla said.

 

“So, do you have any design in mind? I mean we also customize rings here.”

 

“No, I still don’t have. But I was thinking of a simple and elegant engagement ring.”

 

“Oh that’s easy. I’d like to suggest to you one of our latest designs here.” Mike said as he rounded a counter to hand Carmilla a ring.

 

Carmilla was mesmerized with the design but she still worries if Laura would like it.

 

“Sis, that one is beautiful.” Will comment about the ring.

 

“You think Laura would like it?”

 

“She just wouldn’t like it Carmilla, she would love it.”

 

“We can also customize it by having your birthstones if you want and we can add your names on it too.” Mike said.

 

“I think I’m choosing this design.” Carmilla said.

 

The ring Carmilla have chosen is made out of white gold metal crafted with small diamonds to create a unique and distinctive style. It was very simple as opposed to other designs she have scouted online.

 

“Good choice.” Mike says “So would you like me to add your birthstones?” He asked as his assistant started measuring Carmilla’s ring finger.

 

“How exactly would it appear?” Carmilla asked.

 

“Ah, if you’re worried as if it would be appear as something that will get too much attention it wouldn’t be that way. Your birthstones would be added in the middle, technically replacing the diamond that is already set on the middle.” Mike explained.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Carmilla said. “I’m an Aries and Laura’s a Scorpio.”

 

“Ah the signs with unbreakable bond.” Mike tells Carmilla. “Oh do you by any chance know the size of your fiancé’s ring finger?”

 

“Actually, I stole her ring.” Will proudly offer.

 

“By the way, how long does it take for you guys to customize rings since I’m planning on proposing to her on our anniversary?

 

“When is the anniversary?”

 

“Saturday, next week.”

 

“It’s already next week?” Will asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, we can deliver it on Wednesday.”

 

“No, I think I’ll just pick it up because there is a high possibility Laura sees it before I even propose to her if it’ll be delivered.”

 

“Alright then.”

 

**

In the afternoon, Laura went back to Carmilla after they both have a tiring day. They were snuggling in Carmilla’s couch when Carmilla finally decides to tell Laura about Betty’s invitation.

 

“Hey, Laura”

 

“Hmm”

 

“Want go out tonight?”

 

“Define, go out.” Laura asks as she sat up.

 

“Well, Betty invited us to the opening of her boyfriend’s bar and she said we could bring some of our friends too.”

 

“Did you tell her yes?”

 

“No, not yet. I told her, I’m gonna text her if you agree.”

 

“Well go on, text her.”

 

“So, you are saying yes?”

 

“Hmm. And I’ll text Kirsch and Laf.”

 

“God, I love you.”

 

“I know, now chop, chop, Karnstein.”

 

By 8 pm, everyone was already outside the booth waiting for Betty to get them in.

 

“Betty texted, she said she’s a little busy being introduced to Dustin’s friends so she can’t come out to get us but she says we can go to the back door so we won’t need to wait in line.” Carmilla announced to everyone.

 

“Oh okay, let’s go then.” Kirsch said.

 

“You alright?” Carmilla asks Laura when as they were walking to the back door.

 

“Of course. What makes you ask?”

“Nothing.” Carmilla shrugs “I mean its Betty.”

 

“Well, you said maybe I can give her another chance so don’t worry Carm, please I’m sure you won’t let anything happen to your cupcake.” Laura said as she tiptoed to kiss Carmilla on the cheek.

 

“Oh hell, no.” Carmilla grinned.

 

The bar of Betty’s boyfriend is an old downtown warehouse which was turned in to a bar. The dance floor was situated on the ground floor and towards the end of the dance floor leads to the stage where bands and singers gets to perform and to its right is the long bar.

 

The second floor is consists of more tables and booths. There’s also an area where table games can be played such as billiards, ping pong, foosball, and four arcade machines. On the other side, there are also 4 small rooms that serve as karaoke area.

 

“Never would have thought this old warehouse could be turned into something like this, I’m impressed.”Laf said as they were all seated on their table on the second floor.

 

“Carmilla!”

 

“Hey, Betty!”

 

“You made it.”

 

“Yeah. This bar is amazing.”

 

“It was all Dustin’s idea.” Betty said. “Oh, I almost forgot, this is Dustin. Dustin this is Carmilla, her girlfriend Laura, and their friends who I also went to high school before Perry and Laf.” Betty introduces him to everyone.

 

“Nice to meet you all and so glad you made it tonight.” Dustin said politely.

 

“Oh I almost forgot too.” Carmilla said, these are Kirsch and SJ, they’re our friends from work.” Carmilla said introducing them to Betty and Dustin.

 

“Nice to meet you both.” Betty and Dustin say in unison.

 

“Well, we both want to hang out up here with you guys, but we still have a few visitors downstairs that we need to attend to.” Dustin said.

 

“Oh its fine, it’s fine.” Carmilla said.

“We’ll just come back here in a little while.” Betty said.

 

“You know what, since this is a little get together of Betts and her friends from high school, what do you all say about free shots from me?” Dustin offered which he earned a cheer of approval.

 

Once they left, the group has settled down and Laura turned to Carmilla, “Let’s play billiards.”

 

“Okay. But let’s not make it a boring one.” Carmilla said smirking.

 

“Whoever loses have to sing a song for the other.”

 

“Oh, you better prepare your song Karnstein.”Laura said, already accepting the challenge by her girlfriend.

 

Unfortunately, Laura isn’t winning at all. They are already on the third game and she’s getting wasted but Carmilla is still winning.

 

“I hate you.” She said when Carmilla scored again.

 

“Come on cupcake, where’s your game mood?” Carmilla teased Laura

 

This is their final game and obviously Laura’s nowhere to win the game, which she really doesn’t need to complain about cause she can sing for Carmilla, she could consider it something good. What worries Laura is that she’s already drunk and she knows she would soon embarrass herself, but being stubborn wouldn’t allow her to back out from their dare.

 

Their game finally ended and yes, Laura did lose. Thankfully, there are only a very few people left in the bar so Laura really didn’t care anymore about singing on the stage.

 

Laura was seated on the table with her head on her arms when Carmilla approached her.

 

“Baby, drink this.” Carmilla said shaking Laura a little to get her attention.

 

“Is this poison?” Laura drunkenly asked as she squinted her eyes to look at the glass of water Carmilla handed her.

 

Carmilla snorted at the question, “No.”

 

“You know, you shouldn’t be talking to me.” Laura said after she drinks the water.

 

“Why is that?” Carmilla asked, one of her eyebrows rose.

 

“Because I have a very hot girlfriend and I’m very sure she wouldn’t like it when she sees you flirting with me.”

 

Carmilla bites her lips, _god she’s extra cute being on this drunken state she tells herself_ “Laura, cupcake-“

 

“Shhh, don’t call me that! Laura said glaring at Carmilla. “That’s what my girlfriend calls me and she’s the only one allowed to call me cupcake and other food related nicknames.

 

“I’m your girlfriend.”

 

Laura tilted her head, confusion written all over her face, and slowly she runs her sweaty had in Carmilla’s face, as if looking for a proof that she is Carmilla “Oh you are!” She said excitedly. “You are my Carmilla, my sunshine and the girlfriend I love very very much” Laura said her voice raising a little as she moves to seat on Carmilla’s lap.

 

“Laura, you’re drunk. Let’s get you home.” Carmilla said as she runs her hands on Laura’s arm.

 

“No! I need to sing you a song!”  Laura declared as she stood up and made a beeline towards the stage. The gang had transferred on the booth on the ground floor after an hour when most of the people have left.

 

“What is she up to?” Laf asks.

 

“She’s going to sing, she lost our game and that’s the deal whoever lose will sing.” Carmilla shakes her head.

 

“Hi, test mic, test 123” Laura says tapping the mic

 

“This gonna be interesting.” SJ snickered beside Carmilla

 

“So um hi, I’m Laura, I’m going to sing a song for my girlfriend.” Laura then walked towards the band to ask them if they know the song she’s about to sing and once they had confirmed that they do know the song, Laura clapped her hands and walked back in the center of the stage.

 

“Okay, here goes. Quiet, quiet everyone. Carm, Carmilla, Carmilla Karstein.” Laura waves to the direction of Carmilla “This one is for you.”

 

Carmilla only respond with two thumbs up.

 

Then suddenly the piano started playing and Laf really couldn’t help not to laugh.

 

“Shut your mouth.” Carmilla reprimanded her best friend.

 

“Sorry, I just couldn’t imagine her doing that.”

 

“Well, the song is very Laura. I mean that’s really something she would sing.” Perry said.

 

“I agree.” Kirsch said.

 

Then Laura starts singing.

 

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na yeah_

_You are the music in me_

 

“I have always imagined your girlfriend as a fan of high school musical.” Betty said.

 

_Your harmony to the melody_

_It echoes when inside my head_

 

“Guys, sing with me!” Laura says and surprisingly the remaining people at the bar sing along with her.

 

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_Because you are the music in me_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_You are the music in me_

 

Carmilla can’t hold it back any longer as she also joined the crowd in singing with Laura. When the song was finished Carmilla went up to the stage to give Laura a hug and to ask her to come down, but Laura being Laura again, she refused to do so.

 

“We have to go home.” Carmilla said.

 

“No, I want to sing more. My audience loves me.”

 

“Well, to the shoulder you go.” Carmilla said as she carries Laura towards the backstage.

 

It was almost midnight when Laura and Carmilla arrived in Laura’s apartment.

 

“Carm, my head hurts.” Laura complains as she sat down on the bed. Lucky for Carmilla she isn’t as light weight as Laura so she was able to manage to take Laura home.

 

“Take this aspirin and we’ll get you to sleep.”

 

“What’re you doing?” Laura asked, a little disoriented.

 

“I’m looking for a pj that’ll fit me.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Once they were both settled in the bed, Carmilla had turned off the lampshade as they prepared to sleep off the eventful night they had.

 

“I love you Carm.” Laura said as she snuggled beside Carmilla.

 

“I love you too, Cupcake.”

 

**

The day of their anniversary had finally come. The two have woken up early as instructed and requested by Carmilla, so they head out early for the day’s activities.

 

“Come on, Carm you’ve got to tell me where we are going.” Laura pleads as she entered the passenger’s seat.

 

“Nope, you have to wait.”

 

“Please?” Laura gave Carmilla her puppy eyes matched with a pout.

 

“Sorry cupcake, that’s not going to work.” Carmilla said.

 

“Fine.” Laura huffed before turning on the radio. “Don’t complain on the music then.

 

“Hey, don’t be mad babe. I just want to really keep the surprise.” Carmilla says.

 

“I’m not mad; I just hope you would tell me where we’re headed.” Laura said.

 

“Sorry babe. You really have to wait.”

 

After about 30 minutes on their drive, Laura gasped as she saw where we are headed to.

 

“Are we going over there?” Laura asked.

 

“Yup. We’re nearly there, cupcake.” Carmilla said. Ahead of them are dozens of hot air balloons, most are still on the ground since the event hasn’t started yet. Apart from the dinner at the yacht, Carmilla had also planned out a date at Hot Air Balloon festival.

 

“Wow.” Laura said.

 

Soon, the two have finally arrived at the area. They started to walk around the area that is set on an open field. There were already a lot of people when they have arrived so it took them about ten minutes in line before they had entered the vicinity.

 

“Do you like it?” Carmilla glanced at Laura who in return smiled broadly to Carmilla.

 

“Yes, I have never been in to this kind of activity before.” She tells Carmilla shyly.

 

“Well, this is an annual thing. I used to go here before way back in high school. Will would take me here to cheer me up after you left.”

Laura suddenly flinched knowing she was the cause of Carmilla’s sadness.

 

“I haven’t been for so long, then when I checked on its website I straight up book us a ticket.” Carmilla went on.

 

The two have walked around the different tents. The tents were mostly made up of food stalls, tents that sells event merchandise, and stall where you can get a face paint and henna tattoos, which of course Laura had force Carmilla in to getting.

 

However, they both have settled in having henna tattoos instead. Carmilla chose a panther design as Laura chose to have a tardis design.

 

After they had their henna tattoos, Carmilla went to buy them ice cream cones on one of the parked ice cream truck. They then ventured around the area with the hot air balloons hovering above them. Laura has managed to take pictures with her cell phone as they roam around. Luckily, Carmilla was in the mood for selfies.

 

They both have settled on seating below a tree shade, just enough for them to see the activities right in front of them. When they sat down, Laura instantly grabbed Carmilla for a kiss.

 

“Whoa.” Carmilla says as they finally took some much needed air.

 

“Thanks for this, Carm. This is so wonderful.”

 

“Of course, anything for my girl on our anniversary.”

 

“I thought you forgot!” Laura said pushing Carmilla playfully.

 

“What, no! A year ago today I have made the best decision of becoming your girlfriend so no, I haven’t forgotten about it.” Carmilla explained to Laura.

 

“Sorry, it was silly of me to think that way and to feel nervous that you forgot.” Laura defended herself.

 

Before Carmilla could say anything else, Laura’s stomach started to rumble.

 

“Well, I guess it’s time for lunch.”

 

Laura insisted to be the one to buy them lunch and it took her about fifteen minutes to reach the end of the line, and when Laura got back, she notice a man talking to Carmilla. He was tall, a bit buff and good looking. Laura noticed that he was wearing and ID so it could mean Carmilla was talking to someone about riding a hot air balloon.

 

“Hi babe, sorry to keep you waiting. The line was long.” Laura said when she approached Carmilla.

 

“No worries Laura. Oh by the way, this is Caleb.” Carmilla introduces them.

 

“Ah the girlfriend you couldn’t stop talking about.” Caleb commented.

 

“Yeah, well what can I say, she’s amazing.”

 

“Thanks, Carm, and nice to meet you Caleb.”

 

Caleb is one of those guys who operates the hot air balloon, Laura have guessed it correctly Carmilla talked to him about riding one of the balloons. “I was actually wondering if Carmilla would want to go on a ride with me, but she says she was with her girlfriend.” Caleb said.

 

“But he still offered us a ride, though.”

 

“Really?” Laura couldn’t help but to light up when Carmilla told her.

 

“Yes, maybe we can ride after our lunch, what do you think?”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

“Anyway, ladies, I don’t wanna keep you. Just look for me on the field after your lunch for your free ride. Enjoy your lunch.”

 

“Sure.” Carmilla and Laura said in unison, and with that Caleb left.

 

Laura and Carmilla went back on the spot they camped in earlier to have their lunch.

 

“So, what’d you get for lunch?” Carmilla asks facing Laura.

 

“Well I got you a puttanesca and bacon sandwich and I got myself linguine and turkey sandwich.”

 

“Ooh sounds, yum!” Carmilla said as Laura passed the box of past to her.

 

“And for your drink, my love. Orange juice.”

They sat and eat in silence enjoying their view that was overlooking the colorful hot air balloons. After a few minutes, Laura spoke.

 

“You know, for an anniversary gift this one is a really good choice. So score for Karnstein.” Laura said before she took a sip on her grape soda.

 

“But this isn’t the anniversary date we are having.” Carmilla blurted out.

 

“What?”

 

“Hmm. I got a surprise for you tonight.” Carmilla said.

 

“Oh another surprise from the broody and mysterious Carmilla,” Laura teased her as she bump her shoulders with Carmilla.

 

“Yes, I’m going to pick you up at 7 ish.”

 

“Okay. I can’t wait.”

 

“Well you really have to and it would be totally worth it.”

 

As soon as the two had finished up eating, the couple went to spot where Caleb was.

 

“Hey ladies, glad to see you both again.” He greets as soon he sees them.

 

“Hi”

 

“Are you ready to go and fly?” He asks.

 

“Yeah!” They answered in unison.

 

“Alright. Which balloons would you look to ride?”

 

“You have more than one?” Laura had asked.

 

“Well, I actually don’t own any, but I manage the balloons, make sure everything is okay before the fair starts.”

 

“Ah, like some kind of a mechanic.” Carmilla supplies.

 

“Well, you could say it that way.”

“Have you decided on which balloon you wanna ride?” Carmilla asked.

 

“Hmm, what about that?” Laura answered pointing at a panther styled balloon.

 

“Good choice. I was actually eyeing that earlier.”

 

The ride would take about fifteen minutes, and as the hot air balloon starts to descend Carmilla felt a little bit light headed because of the height.

 

“You alright baby?” Laura asked walking a little closer to Carmilla, almost invading her space.

 

“Huh? Of course.” Carmilla waves her off.

 

“I thought something was up, ‘cause you’re a little pale.”

 

“What?” Carmilla says running her hands on her face as if it could do something to hide her paleness. “Okay, don’t get mad at me but I’m actually afraid of heights.” Carmilla finally admitted.

 

“Carm! You should’ve told me and we shouldn’t have gone and ride a hot air balloon.” Laura says a little agitated.

 

“I know, but I know you would want to ride a hot air balloon and I want too, so I sucked it up. And I’m sure I’ll live.”

 

“My brave girl. Oh come here.” Laura said as she slowly embraces Carmilla from behind. “Tell me if you feel sick yeah?”

 

“Babe, I’ll be fine. It’s just fifteen minutes.”

 

“Okay, okay.”

 

When their hot air balloon reached the area where you can see the overview of city line, Carmilla reached out her phone from her pocket and snapped a few selfies with Laura. The first few selfies are them making the usual pose and all of a sudden, Laura leaned forward to give Carmilla a kiss and Carmilla didn’t hesitate to capture it. After they pulled apart Carmilla stared at Laura lovingly, “I love you.” She says after she captured Laura’s kiss once again.

 

The two were interrupted when their hot air balloon finally reached the grounds.

 

“Did you enjoy, ladies?”  Caleb asked.

 

“We did.” Laura said snuggling closer to Caleb.

 

“Glad you ladies did.” He smiled.

 

“Thanks, Caleb. We better get going before it gets dark.” Carmilla said leading Laura.

 

**

By 4 pm, Carmilla have already dropped off Laura to her apartment.

 

“I’ll pick you up at 6; you think you’d be ready by that time?” Carmilla said as she finally parked her truck in front of Laura’s apartment building.

 

“Yeah, that would be great.”

 

“Okay, see you later.”

 

“See you. And please, drive safely.”

 

“Always.”

 

When Laura reached her apartment unit, she instantly went to the shower. The day at the hot air balloon was really fun but what isn’t fun is the fact that Laura has been covered with sweat and dusts for long hours.

 

As she was taking a shower, she started feeling a little bit nervous of her gift for Carmilla. She knows she shouldn’t be worried but what if for Carmilla her idea of gift is making her feel like rushing, but she still does hope that Carmilla wouldn’t feel that way.

 

After about 30 minutes of taking a shower, Laura finally emerge from her bathroom and went directly to raid her closet to look for the best dress to wear. Carmilla had wanted her to dress up for this dinner so she decides to impress her, well maybe just a little.

 

“Why does it have to be this hard?” Laura asks herself as she searches for the perfect dress to wear for her dinner with Carmilla. After a few more grunts Laura finally settled on wearing her fuchsia colored dress. The dress Laura chose to wear is sleeveless and ends just above her knees, the skirt part consists of flower design while the top part was plain. Once Laura had changed to her dress, she tied up her hair first on a messy bun as she applies light make up. After applying on her makeup, Laura then curled the edges of her hair.

She checked the time on her alarm clock and was glad to see that she still have enough time as it was only 5:20. She has also settled on using her red shoes. When she was already done dressing up, she then started gathering her thing and placed it inside her purse. She made sure to that her phone was fully charged, she placed some cash on her purse and of course her gift for Carmilla. The last thing she did is to wear simple jewelry such as gold bangle and her earrings.

 

She went out of her room and waited for Carmilla on the living room. By 6pm, Laura heard a light on her door. Before answering, she took a quick glance on her mirror to check if everything was still intact.

 

“Hey Laur-“Carmilla wasn’t even able to finish off what she was about to say because her jaw had dropped on the floor as soon as she sees her girlfriend.

 

“Use your words, Carm.” Laura teased.

 

“Um, sorry. You just took my breath away like whoa, you are so fucking beautiful.”

 

“You’re the one who’s wearing a corset and leather pants here which is by the way wow.” Laura complemented Carmilla back.

 

The couple have walked towards the elevator of Laura’s apartment building and Laura couldn’t help sending Carmilla light glances.

 

“If you are planning to ask me where we are heading tonight, no I’m not going to tell you.”

 

“Not even a clue?”

 

“No, sorry.”

 

Carmilla have decided to park her car a little further than the place where they would be having their dinner.

 

“Carm, are you going to kill me?”

 

“What?” Carmilla asked confused as to Laura asked her this.

 

“I thought you said where going to have dinner, why are we here?”

 

“Because,” Carmilla started as she held Laura’s hand “Our dinner is set on that yacht.” Carmilla stated as she pointed to the yacht nearby.

They walked there in silence as Laura was still in shock about this. When they have reached the yacht, a tall middle aged man who is wearing a seaman’s uniform greeted them. “Good evening Ms. Karnstein and Ms. Hollis.” He said. “Are you ladies for your cruise?”

 

“Cruise?” Laura softly asked.

 

“It’s part of the deal babe.” Carmilla replied before she answered the man.

 

“Your table is ready on the deck. I’ll have my assistant Kristoff to bring you the food once you are both settled.” The man, whose name is Rupert told them as he assisted the couple towards the deck.

 

“Whoa. This is all for us?”

 

“Yes.” Rupert replied.

 

Carmilla was impressed with the set up Betty had planned out, everything was perfect. The table was set in the middle of the deck, the floor was covered with rose petals and there are few balloons tied up by the deck. What Carmilla didn’t expect is that they would be cruising, and that there is a band playing in the background.

 

“How?” Laura once again asked when they were seated.

 

“Remember when I told you I was going to meet up with Betty?”

 

“Oh the same day where I got drunk?” Laura said thoughtfully.

 

“Yes. Well the reason why we met up was this one. I have mentioned to her that we’ll be celebrating our anniversary soon and at that time I didn’t know yet what to do. And since you know, her boyfriend is Mr. Multimillionaire, she decided to offer us free usage of his yacht.”

 

“Well, remind me to thank her.”

 

“To be honest, I thought it’s just going to be a dinner. I didn’t expect that we could cruise and that there’s going to be a band.” Carmilla admits.

 

A few moments later, Kristoff have started preparing their dinner.

 

“Hi ladies, good evening. My name’s Kristoff I’ll be the one assisting you with your dinner.”

 

He started off by serving them each a glass of red wine, which is according to him is a gift from Betty. Next he placed the bowl of pasta and salad on the table, and the other food where also served which includes roasted chicken, a box of pizza.

 

“Thanks.” Carmilla thanked him after he had served everything and when he left them couple has started eating as yacht starts its cruise.

 

Their cruise only takes place just a little further from the dock, the weather was just right actually. It was a little chilly since it was night time and the sky was clear and had graced them with stars.

 

“It’s lovely.” Laura said

 

“It is, and I’m glad the weather is beautiful tonight.”

 

“Yeah, I just hope I was able to bring a cardigan. I’m actually a little cold right now.”

 

“Ah don’t worry.” Carmilla said as she took off her jacket and reveals the cardigan she was wearing inside. “You can use this.” She said gesturing to the cardigan.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes babe. My leather jacket is just enough to keep me warm.”

 

“Oh thank you.” Laura said as she reached for the offered cardigan.

 

When they had finished eating, Carmilla started feeling nervous. She knows it’s time for her to propose. She just really hopes Laura wouldn’t reject her, but if she does then she would understand. Carmilla excused herself to go the bathroom to practice her little speech to Laura.

 

Before she returned to the table, Carmilla went to talk to the band’s singer and instructed her to sing I was made for Loving You by Tori Kelly and Ed Sheeran. She also has instructed as to which part they would start playing it. The singer got really excited and have congratulated and wished Carmilla good luck.

 

As she returns she noticed Laura standing and walking towards to her. Laura then reached out for Carmilla’s hand.

 

“Happy Anniversary to us my love.” She said looking down at a puzzled Carmilla. “Carm, before anything else well I mean before I give you my gift I would like to recite to you my favorite poem by Pablo Neruda, as I see it as something that describes how much I feel about you.”

 

“Pablo Neruda, huh?” Was all Carmilla said.

 

“I know, you’re most likely to read his poems but this one is my long time favorite so here it goes.”

 

_I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,_

_Or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off._

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_

_In secret, between the shadow and the soul._

_I love you as the plant that never blooms_

_But carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;_

_Thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,_

_Risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body._

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_

_So I love you because I know no other way_

_Than this: where I does not exist, nor you,_

_So close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_

_So close that your eyes close as I fall asleep._

 

When Laura, finished, Carmilla was crying and she stood up to give Laura a passionate kiss. “I love you.” Once they pulled apart, Laura reached out for her purse.  “Carm-“ she starts and it made Carmilla panic.

 

“Are you going to propose?”

 

“Wha?”

 

“You can’t propose!” Carmilla says in [gay] panic, but still she knelt down in front of Laura and when she did, the band started singing as she had instructed the singer.

 

“Laura, ever since we were young back in our high school days, during those times when I keep pining over you knowing that you were so out of my league, I mean you’re pretty and smart, and sweet and I’m just Carmilla Karnstein, but all those years I already know that I was made for you, that I was made for loving you. I know it sounds silly for you but trust me, I've never loved someone as much as you, and I'm sure this is pretty cliché but  I can’t imagine my life without you. It's crazy too that I want to grow old with you I mean, it probably sounds crazy right now but I'm certain about this. We've had so many memories together and I want to continue creating memories with you for the rest of our lives.”

 

_Cause I was made for loving you_

_Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_

_Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do_

_All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

 

Carmilla then reached out for the box of the ring inside her pocket; “And when I’m with you I feel complete and I know that we are truly meant to be, so Laura Eileen Hollis will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Carmilla finished.

 

_Hold me close through the night_

_Don't let me go, we'll be alright_

_Touch my soul and hold it tight_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_I won't scar your young heart_

_Just take my hand_

 

If Carmilla had cried over Laura’s poem, Carmilla sure made Laura a crying mess. She slowly bent forward to let Carmilla stand, and this gesture just made Carmilla even more nervous if it was even possible.

 

“Carm, you are so wonderful and I wouldn’t miss the honor of marrying you. So yes, I’m going to marry to you Carmilla. I love you so much.” Laura doesn’t know what else to say, so she did what she knows could best describe her feelings for Carmilla by kissing her.

 

“Oh thank god.” Carmilla said after they finally got their most needed air.

 

“What made you think I was going to propose by the way? I mean not that I won’t-“

 

“I don’t know, I guess it was my nerve and how your body language speaks.” Carmilla said with a shrug. “What were you going to give me anyway?”

 

“Oh right. Sorry I almost forgot. I’m actually also nervous about this because I didn’t want you to think that I was rushing you or anything but you beat me to it.” Laura said sheepishly as she handed Carmilla her gift. Carmilla slowly unwrapped her gift and was a little confused to see a key, so Laura explained.

“I bought us apartment in downtown Toronto. It’s near our office so there’s no need for us to rush and be worried about getting stuck in traffic. It has two bedroom upstairs of course we share the room so the other one goes for whoever visits and wants to sleepover like my dad, or your brother, Will. It also have a balcony with a very beautiful view which we would both love waking up to-“ Laura had stopped midsentence as she notice Carmilla smiling at her lovingly, “What?” She asks.

 

“Nothing, you are just too much.”

 

“Says who the one who proposed and who prepared all the perfect activities we had for today.” Laura teased leaning closer to Carmilla.

 

“Anything for you my love.” Carmilla said.

 

“Thank you. You deserve the world too, and oh, there’s more inside that box.”

 

Carmilla then opened the envelop that shows a two round trip ticket to Italy.

 

“I know how much you always wanted to go travel there so I decided, why not give it to you as a gift so there, I have booked us a ticket and everything, and we’re going to visit Rome, Venice, Florence and Milan.”

 

“Laura, thank you. I’m really speechless. I love you, I love you.” Carmilla said as she envelops Laura into a warm hug.

 

“You’re welcome, always.”

 

“So when do we move to our apartment?”

 

“I’m just finishing all the papers we need but it’s almost done, so I think we can move by the end of the month but we can visit there before we move.”

 

“Okay, we can go tomorrow if you want.”

 

“Excited much?” Laura teased Carmilla again.

 

 

**

 

By the time they got home, they both couldn’t keep each other’s hand off. Laura had guided them to Carmilla’s bedroom without breaking their kiss and as soon she had pushed Carmilla gently on the bed, she started unbuttoning and opening the zipper of Carmilla’s leather pants. Only separating herself, to remove Carmilla’s pants and underwear.

 

Laura still gets breathless every time they would have sex, how could she not Carmilla’s mesmerizing. She crawled back to Carmilla to give her a quick kiss before she moves to shower Carmilla’s neck with kisses. “Up” She orders Carmilla to raise her arms so she could remove her shirt. Laura then fondles on Carmilla’s bra clad breast before pulling it down a little without removing it to suck and bite on her nipples.

 

When Laura had felt that Carmilla’s already a mess, she slowly moved lower down to where she knows Carmilla needs her the most and without any warning, she laps hers tongue in Carmilla’s wet and waiting pussy. Next, she had added two fingers to add more friction, she did this repeatedly until she felt Carmilla reaching the edge “Cum for me baby” She instructed her girlfriend, no cross that out, her fiancée. And just a few moments, Carmilla cum in Laura’s mouth.

 

Laura continues sucking on her clit until Carmilla’s breathing has slowed down. When she stopped sucking Carmilla pulled her up to give her a searing kiss, they both moaned at the kiss as Carmilla had tasted herself in Laura’s mouth.

 

“I know I’ve said this a million times, but my God I love you much Laura.”

 

“I love you too my beautiful hot mess fiancée.”

 

Carmilla laughed at Laura’s attempt in giving her nickname, “I think we need to work out on your nicknames but for now, let’s sleep. “Good night, cupcake.”

 

“Goodnight, baby.”

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi hello, I have finally able to finish this story and gosh I'm crying, like literally crying. I know this isn't my first fanfic but this is my favorite one to write and I honestly treasure and love this story that I had find it a little difficult to finish, but of course as the saying goes "all good things must come to an end."
> 
> I can't thank you all enough for patiently waiting for each chapter update, for the comments that helped me improve the story, for the kudos that had boost my writing confidence in some ways. To everyone who have helped me in making this story possible- to those who have once or twice beta the story, ( J and Colleen), to JC (@kittycatcarm on twitter) - I know I already thanked you on the previous chapter but thank you once again and last but not the least to Pat (@mattiebelmonde on twitter) for guest writing a chapter and for helping me come up with the smuts - thank you big time.
> 
> Of course to everyone who have read this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you! 
> 
> God, I sound like I'm giving an oscar speech lol.
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
> songs featured in this chapter:
> 
> You Are the Music in Me - Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens  
> I Was Made for Loving You (title inspiration too) - Tori Kelly ft. Ed Sheeran
> 
> Poem Used:  
> Sonnet Xvii - Poem by Pablo Neruda aka my fave poem


End file.
